Breaking the Power Barriers 2
by Crazy bout writting
Summary: A dark new threat is on board the earth which threatens to destroy the world. Sonic and the rest of the gang may have been able to thwart evil beings from destroying the earth. But will they be able to do it and unlock the secrets of the Chaos Emeralds?
1. Chapter 1

_**Review of the Series**_

_This story takes place just after the Metal Sonic 2 dilemma, which was in Breaking the Power Barriers. Breaking the power Barriers is also on this site. Cream just came back from her vacation with her mother. If you want the full story, its best to just read Breaking the Power Barriers, rather than try and figure it out from this story. Also, I think some people don't realized that this story is multi-chaptered. To go on to the next chapter, press the arrow on the top right below the letters of you font, or press the scroll down button to the left of the arrow. This series (The entire Breaking the Power Barrier series) takes place just after Sonic Heroes. Shadow decided to abandon Eggman. Seeing how unproductive working with the devious criminal is, he decided to work with Sonic and fight on the other side of the law. Also this story starts of on a typical day. **Enjoy this story, and please review whether it's positive or negative.**_

_**Disclamer: **All characters inside this novel is legally owned by Sega, with the exception of Spurino. Also, items such as the Chaos Emeralds, and the Master Emerald are legally owned by Sega, with the addition of actions associated with these items with the exception of Chaos Rush (You'll see what that is later on)_

_**Chapter 1**_

Sonic flew through the air, attracting many onlookers to turn their heads and see what flew pass them at such a high speed. He landed, his foot hesitating to continue for a split second, and continued to run at 200 km/h. Miles ahead was Shadow standing with a dark blue Chaos Emerald in his hand. He was trying to teach Sonic how to access the Chaos Emerald's energy without touching it. Shadow learned how to do this when he was hung up by chains in Eggman's base. He needed to get out of the chains so he accessed the Chaos Emerald's energy while he was almost 15 meters from it. (Unless you haven't read it, it is best to read Sonic & Friends Vol 1) He knew that Sonic would need to learn how to do this. It would be a great asset in times of need.

Shadow threw the Emerald into the air. Sonic (down the street) looked up and focused on it. He tried to access the Emerald's energy. Sadly, Sonic passed the Chaos Emerald without being able to do Chaos Control. Shadow caught the falling Emerald just as Sonic passed.

"I can't do this!" Sonic shouted to Shadow. "How do you learn how to do this?! It's like trying to move a glass without touching it!"

"You just need to keep on trying! How else do you think I did it?!" Shadow shouted back. Sonic ran straight for a car, jumped of the hood and landed right in front of Shadow.

"It's like impossible! We've been trying for like an hour though and I still haven't even felt the Emerald's power yet!"

"Maybe you ought to try and _read _the Emerald's power Sonic," said a voice from above. Sonic looked up to see _Storming_, Tail's plane, flying through the city.

"Why don't you try to do this!" Sonic shouted up.

"You need to remember that I'm not the one who protects the Chaos Emeralds." Tails shouted back.

"Well I'm going home. Are you other guys coming?"

"I'm going for a run." Shadow spoke.

"I'm heading for home too," said Tails.

Sonic headed for home. At first he ran on the streets, but he realized he shouldn't be on the street till he got to the highway because the streets were too small for him to be blasting around cars. When he got on the highway, he sped up and reached about 200km/h. He continued to run at this speed until he reached the outskirts of Station Square. Then he sped up to about Mach 1.5 his top speed with his feet moving in a massive blur and headed in a straight line for him and his friend's house.

Sonic originally was going to continue to live in the city, but he found that there were too many people in danger if Eggman tried to kill Sonic by using an explosion or something. Also, when he was convicted of something that wasn't true, police would be able to reach his house too soon. So, Tails decided to build a house next to his workshop/private airport. He made sure to make house extra-large so that everyone-including Amy, Cream and Cheese who already had a house originally-can live there.

"Hey what's up Amy!?" Sonic shouted.

"What are you doing here?!" Amy shouted back. "There is a gun fight on Central and Maple Street, get over there, and take an Emerald with you! PLEASE DON'T GET KILLED!"

Sonic ran back out the door and headed towards the location, leaving the Emerald behind. In about 3 minutes he covered 54 km and arrived at his destination. Immediately he noticed that Shadow had arrived too. They both immediately started attacking. Sonic jumped kicked one man who was holding a gun. He flew backwards about 50 feet and dented a lamppost. Needless to say, he was knocked out instantly. Being a blur, Sonic dropped down and spin kicked another person on the ankles. The person cartwheeled into the air. Before he landed Sonic kicked him in his stomach. The guy flew into the air and landed on a hot dog stand, burning himself on the unattended flame. (The owner of the stand ran away because he heard gunshots.

Shadow sent a series of combos at a redheaded man so fast, that the man was still standing though he was knocked out. Another guy pointed the gun straight at Shadow's head. However, Shadow half-back flipped, ripping the gun out of his hand and sent it clattering on the ground. Shadow had not yet been on his feet, his head was still on the floor and spun himself with his legs apart. (Break dancing move) The man fell backwards and rolled into the barren road. Two people, each on one side of the street, knowing they would have to face their deadly match (Sonic or Shadow) started to fire at Sonic and Shadow. Sonic ran up the building, beating the gun shots by a good few steps thanks to his speed and suddenly teleported to the assaulter's blind spot. Next he flipped his leg around the man's neck and pulled him and at the same time he kneed the man's back (nearly breaking the bone) upward forcing him into the air. Shadow ran, front flipped and literally step on the gun (still in the man's hand), which launched it straight into the floor, and then Shadow upercutted the man with a bone crunching blow. Both Sonic and Shadow jumped kicked their assaulter's into the middle of the street.

"Some humans just never learn." Shadow said while shaking his head. Sonic on the other hand liked danger.

"I almost wish there was something more!" Sonic replied.

Shadow resumed his late jog around the city just before a helicopter labeled _SSPF _landed. _They must be here just to investigate what happened!_ Sonic thought. Sonic sat down on the sidewalk as the helicopter landed and a heavily built man stepped out. The man walked towards a bag of which one of the criminals was holding. He picked it up and sprinted back into the helicopter. Soon it was in the air. That was when Sonic knew that something was wrong, and Shadow went back to his late day jog already. He had to do something.

Sonic got up and ran below the helicopter at first. Then he ran up the building's walls to the height at which the helicopter was hovering, unnoticed by his temporary enemies. He jumped right onto one of the footholds on the bottom of the helicopter. Hearing Sonic's landing, a women inside took up an automatic gun and started firing at Sonic, bullet leaving the barrel every split second. Sonic then jumped up in his spin attack form, narrowly missing speeding tiny bullets then ripped off the entire rotor on the top of the helicopter. The helicopter (that was higher than some skyscrapers now.) plunged towards the ground. Sonic landed back on the helicopters foothold, drew back his fist, smashed the window with a loud shatter and climbed inside. He grabbed the pilot (who was clutching the bag tightly) and the woman and jumped out. As he was falling he moved towards a skyscraper and ran all the way down scaring people who was inside building due to the "thump" that they hear on the glass. However, they couldn't actually see what happened. Near the bottom, he jumped of and landed on a street light pole. He hung the two men's collar onto the pole and took the bag, full of $1,000 bills, and hung it on the other side of the pole. The two people just hung there, doing the sign of the cross praying that they wont fall down to the rocky cement. Sonic just shook his head and headed for home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

As soon as Sonic reached home, first person he noticed was Knuckles. Knuckles had a bewildered look on his face indicating that he was confused or concerned about something.

"Something is going on, on that island!" Knuckles shouted. Clearly he was becoming scared of whatever is going on. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"What doesn't make any sense?" Sonic came in through the door. "Something happened on Angel Island that might be dangerous? Did the_ Boom Boo _come after you again like in Eggman's old base?" A smirk spread across Sonic's face.

"I'm not joking Sonic!" Knuckles defended. "I would not glide for 30 minutes just to land here and tell you 'I seen _Boom Boo'_. (If you don't know _Boom Boo, _you should probably rent Sonic Adventure 2.) Something is going on with the Master Emerald. Something is drawing its energy down. I noticed it yesterday, but I didn't really pay attention to it."

"How did you know that the energy of the Master Emerald was being drained?" Sonic asked.

"The Master Emerald is losing its glow." Tails replied for Knuckles. "The Master Emerald should glow brighter than the Chaos Emeralds, but now, according to Knuckles, it almost looks like a normal emerald. That's how dark it is. My guess is that someone is accessing it from another place, and they must be very good at it."

Suddenly the door flew open and Shadow stepped through…ultimately quietly.

"Someone is using up the Master Emeralds energy, and we can't tell who or what it is." Amy immediately blurted out to Shadow. Tails gave her a weird look. _Don't you feel so smart! _Tails thought.

"Don't you think we should check it out?" Shadow asked. "We can't depend on everything Knuckles say you know." Knuckles growled at Shadow. For the past few months after the whole M-Sonic 2 problem, Shadow has been really getting on Knuckles nerves to the point sometimes Knuckles wanted to smash him.

"It's a good idea to go up there." Cream said.

"But how are we going to be able to get up there without the Chaos Emeralds energy?" Sonic asked. "We should be careful, anything could be up there, and I would rather use the energy when we are sure it is safe to use it."

"Well we do have my new plane _Storming._" Tails spoke looking very thoughtful.

"But how are we going to fit 6 people onto a plane that has two seats?" Shadow pointed out.

"Well me and Amy don't have to go." Cream said.

"You should say 'Amy and I' and you're right!" Amy shouted. "After cooking and cleaning for a while, I'm worn out. I think I'm going to sleep! Oh and by the way Sonic and Shadow, your suppers are in the fridge."

"Well I guess Tails and Knuckles will sit in the 'ghost plane,'" Shadow said. "While Sonic and I ride on the wings." A smile spread across Tails' face. Ghost plane means it couldn't be detected. He made it so no radar (not even his own) can detect the aircraft, which makes it a fourth generation fighter along with the F-22 and F-35. To find his own aircraft, he had to create a program, which keeps a secure connection to the _Storming _in order to know where it is in case it's stolen.

"Well let's go!" Sonic shouted. "And Knuckles, this better be worthwhile!" Sonic opened the safe in the window and took out the seven Chaos Emeralds and then he, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails went into an elevator. Tails pressed "Aircraft Hanger" button on the board. The elevator immediately descended. When they got to the Aircraft Hanger, Tails punched in a code, which everyone knows, and then the elevator door opened to reveal his three planes created by his hand. _Tornado, Tornado 2 _and _Storming _sat there with their paint gleaming from the overhead fluorescent lights.

Tails and Knuckles climbed into the already opened cockpit while Shadow and Sonic positioned themselves on the swept swings. Soon, the cockpit closed, the engine was started and lights revealed the runway, which leads through a sealed door (the same one from Sonic Adventure. You can see it when Tails starts up his _Tornado 2 _after he found the red Chaos Emerald.). The door opened and Tails put his plane to 50 throttle. The plane streamed right through the open entrance and Tails put the plane into an altitude climb.

As the plane rose, Tails put on his search database and set it to Master Emerald. The database on his HUD didn't show anything for about a minute.

"That's weird!" Tails said. "Usually the Master Emerald's signal is so strong it takes the plane like one second to find it, now it can't!" For about five minutes the database kept searching until it found the Master Emerald. It took another five minutes to lock onto its position. Because Tails wasn't sure of what happened next, he made sure that he would go slowly.

When they finally arrived, everyone realized that Knuckles was right. (If you're wondering how did Tails land, he built a runway on Angel Island close to the Master Emerald.) The Master Emerald was dark as a forest in the night, like as if someone burned out a light bulb in an enclosed safe. It just sat there and looked powerless.

"What happened here?" Sonic asked.

"I guess we are just about to find out." Shadow pointed to the Emerald, which was slowly beginning to get brighter and brighter. Tails looked at his energy reading.

"Guys!" Tails screamed. "The Master Emerald is doing Chaos Control, but the energy waves is much more powerful than Chaos Control with all seven Chaos Emeralds. Someone was drawing the energy to prepare for Chaos Control." That was when the Master Emerald shattered, but not quite. It seemed like the Master Emerald had a skin, because the outer layer shattered but the shape and size of the Master Emerald was still there indicating that the _entire _Master Emerald was still there physically. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles gasped at the Master Emerald. It shone brighter and brighter till they couldn't see through the bright green light, shining brighter than a sun. Then all of a sudden it was gone, the Master Emerald gave out its typical light and a dark figure appeared. It was so dark till all you can see was his or her eyes.

"Hello amateurs!" The dark figure shouted from the Master Emerald. "My name is Spurino who was here during the legend of the Master Dark. Let's just say that you have no chance to beat me because of certain things are happening which you don't know. And I know you think that I'm going to join up with you just because I know how to use the Master Emerald like a pro, but I am against every living thing on this Earth, and if you try to stop me then you will die!"

"You really think I'm afraid of you Spurino?" Shadow spoke.

"We've been through things that you probably can't stand!" Sonic shouted. He was beginning to get angry. Nobody should judge Sonic before he is in action in front of you, and he hates it when people pre-judge him and just try to toss him around. The same thing happened 5 years ago, when he was 10. The first time when Eggman tried trapped animals in robots to work for him and gain access to all Seven Chaos Emeralds. Eggman tried to toss him around in his last battle, but Sonic's anger unleashed the power of the Chaos Emeralds and turned him into Super Sonic.

"I have been watching you from another dimension," Spurino quietly said. "I was trapped there for a long time…before any of your grandparents were thought of being born. I know what each of you did on ARK and I'm sure within a few days, I would be able to put you away like petty doll."

"Not if you keep on talking like this!" Shadow shouted. He lunged towards Spurino, which was a mistake. He had no idea who he was up against.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Shadow launched himself at Spurino. However, he should have thought twice. Spurino, using the Master Emerald's energy, immediately teleported about a meter to the left of which he was standing. Shadow, confused more than a cat at a dog show, landed just past his target. Spurino kicked Shadow about 40ft into the air, flew upward and smashed in a series of combos at Shadow. Just before he was finished, Spurino put him into a headlock and faced Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

"This is what happens when you get up to face me!" Spurino smiled. "I thought you were much smarter, but it turns out you're not!" Spurino whirled Shadow around and threw him down, landing right beside the Master Emerald, gasping and groaning in pain.

"You guys are so pathetic!" Spurino said as he descended to the ground.

"That may be so," Knuckles began. "But some of us are not as pathetic as you are!" Knuckles ran straight for Spurino, his fist leading. Spurino effortlessly front flipped, missing Knuckles' fist. Quickly, he turned around, dropped down and took out Knuckles' legs with his ankle. Knuckles however, barrel rolled to recover from his fall.

Sonic threw the seven Chaos Emeralds into the air to begin his transformation. However, he didn't have enough time. Spurino was already heading in his direction. Instead, Sonic jumped up, grabbed one Chaos Emerald, and initiated Chaos Control. Sadly, he forgot that if all the Chaos Emeralds are together, and he initiates Chaos Control without being Supersonic, the Chaos Emeralds would then scatter throughout Station Square. So instead of Sonic disappearing along with all the Emeralds, the Emeralds disappeared without him.

"Oh crap!" Emitted from Sonic's mouth as he was launched 20 ft away by Spurino's foot.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted. "Those Emeralds took a good long battle to find you know."

"I know!" Sonic shouted which was soon followed by a thud from him hitting the floor.

"You'll regret what you did!" Spurino spoke in a very deadly tone. "I may not need the Chaos Emeralds, but I have good use for them!" Spurino teleported away from the group.

Silence filled the air for a few minutes.

"I'm going home." Sonic spoke. He was already hurt from that one punch. "Ya comin' Shadow?"

"Fine," Shadow replied. Then he whispered, "I promise that I will never be so humiliated so badly ever again."

"I'm going to stay here and protect my Emerald." Knuckles said then sighed. Tails, Sonic and Shadow boarded _The Storming _and they were soon heading for home.

"I need to go visit Eggman tomorrow in his jail cell." Sonic broke the silence. "He knows most of the legends about the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald."

"That's a good idea!" Tails acknowledged. Shadow said nothing. He was deep in thought. _Should I really be fighting beside Sonic or against him? _Shadow thought. _I don't really think I know. _The war in Shadow's mind has begun.

The next morning, Sonic, Shadow and Tails flew down to the _Station Square Correctional Facility _just on the outskirts of Station Square Tails knew it wouldn't be able to land normally last night so he installed a VTOL (vertical take off and landing) system into _The Storming._

"Eggman should know everything about the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said. Sonic nodded. They approached the front desk.

"Hello," the man at the front desk greeted. "Are you visiting anyone today?" Sonic and Tails opened their mouths to reply, but Shadow beat them.

"We are here to see Dr. Eggman."

"Dr. Eggman!" The man at the front desk gave them a quizzical look. "Why would you want to see your enemy?"

"Excuse me…" Shadow looked for the nametag and found none. "Sir, but we are people who can turn this place upside down. So please, if you will, just tell us the room number and we will be on our way."

"Ro…room number 413. Just down the hall and then to the right." The three of them walked away.

"Did you have to do that Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." Shadow answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"The room is right here!" Tails shouted from behind them. Sonic and Shadow turned around and walked right into the room. All their eyes really opened up as they watched inside. Up until that point, Sonic thought Eggman was the most careful person on earth when it comes to security. But now, it looks like as if Station Square has past the paranoid stage when it comes to Eggman because the room was really 5 doors. Two of them were concrete, the next two were metal and the last one was a door about 5 meters wide and 3 meters tall. A guard stood in front of the last door.

"Are you here to see Dr. Ivo Robotnick," the guard spoke with his eyes unmoved, looking straightforward to the previous doors as if he was ready to shoot laser beams at it like Cyclops could.

"Yes we are!" Tails shouted.

"Well normally I would question the visitors on why they are visiting Dr. Ivo Robotnick." The guard looked at them. "But since you are part of 'the crew', you may go on your way." _I love it when people respect me, _Shadow thought. The guard pressed a few buttons, which were some kind of code, and the door soon opened to reveal another door of the same kind. After the first door closed the second door opened. _This facility was really smart. _Tails thought.

Eggman looked up. "Well if it isn't my friends." He said. "How can I service you today? I'm being so nice because I know that you are here for help on the Spurino topic." Everyone gasped except Shadow. Eggman was smart like that and Shadow knew that already. He also worked with him a while back and already knew not to expect that everything can be kept a secret from Eggman.

"What do you know about him?" Shadow asked.

Eggman began. "7 centuries ago, Spurino lived on Angel Island along with the Echidnas. The Echidnas had Spurino as their unendorsed-by-the-Master Emerald guardian, granted he knew how to use the Master Emerald's power. Wait, let me rephrase that. He knew how to use 100 of the Master Emerald's power, something no one here knows how to do. Having the power of the Master Emerald, he conquered other nations. But soon the Master Emerald evolved into its last form and created Chaos the water creature and all the other Chao. Chaos used the Chaos Emeralds energy and became perfect Chaos, the same one you fought. Knowing that Spurino was not the true protector of the Master Emerald it began to fight Spurino. It finally knocked out Spurino, which in order to do that Chaos nearly destroyed the world with water, like Tikal said. Using Chaos Control, it sent Spurino on a journey to a different realm, which was nothing but empty space. However, it didn't know that Spurino still had the power of the Master Emerald in his hands and that his power grows every second until he has enough to come back. Once he comes back, he wants to over power the Master Emerald and shatter it, delete it from existence. The amount of power for that to happen will draw the earth's core towards it. Once that happens, the Earth will crumble under its own gravitational pull and eventually implode. However, Spurino is going to want revenge so bad that he doesn't care, which is why you need to stop him. Stopping him isn't going to be easy though. Over the next few days his power will keep increasing. In fact, Sonic and Shadow wouldn't even beat him in their super forms. Sonic is the only person who experienced 10 of the Emeralds energy. In your super forms you only use about 5 though it is very powerful. Shadow can learn from him. Good luck and farewell."

The three of them left the correctional facility shaken by the facts they have just been told. _Spurino will be more powerful than Supersonic or Supershadow? _Tails thought. Not a word was spoken until they reached home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"How exactly are we going to get those Emeralds back if we don't have any other Emeralds to track them?" Shadow asked.

"I have no idea!" Tails replied. "Chaos Emeralds give out energy at a frequency much higher than I thought."

"So can't you kinda tune your tracking device to that frequency like a radio?" Amy asked. "I want you to do everything you can to help Sonic!"

"There is no way I can get enough energy to bring it up to Chaos Emerald frequencies."

"Well, I'll tell you this much." Sonic piped. "Spurino is up to something for sure. We need get at least one Emerald to fight him!"

"Guys!" Cream shouted from the T.V. room. "I think you might want to see this!" Everyone ran into the room where Cream and Cheese was sitting. On the T.V. screen showed a massive flying ship marked with Eggman's symbol all over it. Everyone recognized this except for Cream, Cheese and Shadow.

"The Egg Carrier!" Tails whispered. Below the picture of the footage labeled words EGGMAN ESCAPED WITH HELP OF THE UKNOWN!

"That clown never gives up!" Sonic spewed out. "Him and Spurino must be working together!"

"I'm telling you right from now," Tails began. "That Eggman has at least one Chaos Emerald to power that thing. You guys! I have a plan. We need to use the Chaos Emerald's energy, right? But we can't just take it out, the ship will fall and people below it will die for sure. We need to infiltrate Eggman's fortress. After we get in, I need to download the Emerald-tracking program onto his computer. Right after, I need someone here to create a wireless, secure network from my computer to Eggman's computer. By doing that, I will be able to find all of the Emeralds very quickly. Actually it will be phenomenally fast since Eggman's computer should have a 9GHz plus processor in the ship. Judging by the ships size, he has a lot of theories working inside that computer like the Isaac Newton theory, and that big theory that says if you increase the power from the rear to the right amount of Newtons, the ship will be able to contradict its own weight from the thrust and the entire thing will become like a large wing." Everyone stared at Tails, there eyes so wide, it looks as if everyone was lost in the Pacific Ocean. "Sorry about that." Tails apologized. "I just felt the need to explain."

"Keep going," Amy sighed.

Tails' mouth took off once more. "Umm, Shadow, I need you to come with me and guard the main control room. Sonic I need you to create a distraction from under the ship. Something small though, we don't need the ship to blow up or something. I wish Knuckles were here, but I think we'll do fine with what we have. Amy, you'll be in charge of creating a wireless network. I'll tell you how to do it over our comm.-watches. We need to leave now. I don't want that Egg Carrier going into high altitude without me."

Tails ran outside to turn on _Storming. _Shadow followed Tails into the aircraft while Sonic took off for downtown.

Soon Sonic spotted the Egg Carrier floating away at somewhere around 200km/h. "Okay Tails!" Sonic spoke into his comm.-watch. "I'm going in." Sonic jumped up and ran up the wall of a nearby apartment. Soon he was on the roof and powering his way from rooftop to rooftop quickly getting closer to the _Egg Carrier. _Getting ready to jump, Sonic looked for something to hop from. He spotted a vent popping out of the concrete. Soon he planted his foot right onto the vent and pushed off reasonably hard. Unfortunately, the underside of the vent was very rusty and collapsed as he put his foot on it making his jump much shorter than he wanted and unable to reach the _Egg Carrier_'s altitude. He also couldn't fall down and land onto another roof because…well…there was no other roof. That was the last tall building before it was nothing but low density residential. Rather helpless and falling, Sonic quickly turned into his Sonic Spin and moved him much faster than he was traveling before. (The Sonic Spin allowed him to accelerate in mid air, but he couldn't rise in altitude with it.) In a matter of five seconds he was in front of the _Egg Carrier._ Clearly, he could see the red light from the Chaos Emerald shining in the cockpit. _It's now or never. _Sonic thought. He focused on the Emerald with all his might and all of a sudden his body glowed with a white eerie. The next thing Sonic knew, he was launched towards the place where he wanted to go at a serious ultra-high speed. It was like going through a worm hole, only that you see exactly where you are going like in real life, except for the fact that everything is completely a blur so you can't really see _everything_. Although he didn't know how to control his direction in this new power he was already heading towards where he wanted to go. All this happened within a tenth of second and suddenly he was not glowing anymore. The trail of the glowing left behind him and if he doesn't act in less than a second he will pass the Egg Carrier. (Basically, his momentum is carrying him.) Sonic stretched out his hand and caught a bar, which was under the Egg Carrier. Using the bar, he flung himself deeper into the underside of the Egg Carrier. Soon he landed on a tiny platform. Sonic took a deep breath and tried to diagnose what just happened. The first word that came to him was "Chaos Rush."

Suddenly, the comm.-watch came alive. "Sonic are you okay?" It was Tails. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Sonic replied. "But I'll tell you after. I'll go and find a distraction." Infiltration has begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Tails guided the _Storming_ to the very edge of the _Egg Carrier. _However, after he did an analysis of the engine's internal temperature and the engine surface temperature, he chose not to land on the cover. The tires and some of the lightweight metal would definitely melt.

'_Kay!' _Tails thought. _Where am I going to land? _ Tails' eyes wandered over to the left edge. _Too many cameras and missile openings! _He looked over on to the right. _Even more risks of getting shot before landing! _

"Are you looking for a suitable place to land?" Shadow asked. Without waiting for an answer, Shadow pointed out a solution. "I stole this from Eggman a long time ago. You can attach it to the airplane and program it to come back to you at a certain time, or you can just tell it to come whenever you want it to come." Shadow showed him a device.

"Are you sure it works?" Tails asked.

"It was made by Eggman!" Shadow answered, placing the control device into Tails' hands. Shadow stuck the device onto the inside _The Storming, _opened the cockpit, held Tails' arm and jumped out. As soon as they landed they dropped to the floor to avoid any type of security devices that may detect them.

"Really Shadow!" Tails spoke. "You could have waited till I was ready!"

"Whatever." Shadow replied. Tails spoke into the comm.-watch.

"Are you going to do the distraction anytime soon Sonic?"

The comm.-watch came alive. "I'm trying to find a something. Eggman has too many wires and such! I don't know which won't shut down the entire plane! Wait I think I found something! Give me one sec!" From the underside of the _Egg Carrier _Sonic grabbed a security camera and pulled off all the wires. Soon the camera was falling towards Station Square's remote area.

"Abnormality in the Security system at sector 3-A." Speakers from the _Egg Carrier _boomed. Immediately, flying robots flew to the scene.

"Oh crap!" Sonic shouted as he began to fight back.

The second Tails and Shadow saw that the robots were heading for the underside of the Egg Carrier, they headed for the main control room on the bridge. However, as soon as they got to the door, they had to jump onto the overhead balcony, because Eggman and Spurino walked out of the control room and towards the edge of the _Egg Carrier_ directly above where Sonic was.

"You better trash that trespasser!" Eggman said to Spurino before saying, "My creation!" Tails and Shadow looked at each other.

Soon Eggman and Spurino were a relatively far distance away. Tails jumped down and sneaked inside the door. Immediately, Tails noticed no security devices were set, so he quickly ran over to the computer and began punching keys and moving the mouse. _Its kind of odd how Eggman didn't set any security devices here, _Tails thought.

Outside, Shadow noticed Spurino was heading back to the control room. He obviously knew he should contact Tails.

"Tails! It's Shadow. Spurino is closing in on 50 meters from us!"

"Can't you distract him for a second? I'm not finished yet!"

"I'll try!"

"Sonic!" Shadow spoke back into the comm.-watch. "Get your butt up here right now! We have trouble!"

Shadow then ripped off a bar from under the rail on the balcony and threw it at Spurino. He was entirely sure that he would hit him because Spurino was inspecting the beautifully sloping mountains far to his right. However, less than a second before the bar hit Spurino, he caught it and then threw it back at Shadow somewhere around twice the speed. Shadow jumped high into the air to avoid it. When he looked down he saw a really quick blue flash which launched Spurino into an airborne cartwheel. He also saw that the blue flash made a quick U-turn, jump into the air and hit Spurino higher into the air without loosing a single km/h of speed. Sonic didn't even bother landing, he rebounded off the tower pointing upward from the control room and hit Spurino more meters into the air. After, he rebounded himself by jumping off a flag pole, bearing Eggman's symbol, and elbowed Spurino to the ground. As Spurino hit the ground he was coughing and sputtering, trying to grasp supposedly unreachable air.

"How did you do that?" Shadow asked Sonic as he landed right in front of him.

"I don't really know?" Sonic replied. "After I discovered Chaos Rush, I can comprehend everything that I pass by at high speed as though I am just walking. It's really hard to explain. Everything isn't going slow motion by you, but you can see things with as much detail and can react as relatively quickly as though you are walking. I think you might be able to do it soon." Tails emerged from the control center. "That's why I can do complicated attacks at high speed."

"I'm going to leave now!" Tails shouted at the two. _Storming _flew by and Tails jumped and caught onto the wing just in time and swung himself into the opened cockpit. Sonic and Shadow ran to the control center where the bright red Chaos Emerald was glowing. Shadow immediately initiated Chaos Control, leaving Sonic behind. He ran to the nose of the aircraft. He could still feel the Chaos Emerald's presence.

_All right! _Sonic thought. _Let's try this again! Chaos Rush! _Once again, Sonic's body glowed with an eerie of blue. Less than a second later, he was heading for his house at a very high speed and was flying towards the ground. He landed with a squeak of his high-speed, red running shoes and blazed towards his home. _If I can comprehend everything much quicker than before, why shouldn't I just blaze along faster than Mach 1 since I can see, comprehend and avoid obstacles easily? _Sonic increased his speed. However, he didn't realize that he can run about a Mach faster than what he originally could, making his top speed Mach 2.5. Soon he reached his newfound speed limit and can still see and remember things to a large amount of detail quickly. However, the very first thing that he comprehended was that his feet were getting very hot, and very soon…

"OWWW!" Sonic screamed. He jumped upwards to get away from the pain. However, the very second he landed again. The pain came right back. This time, he quickly realized that it was the body weight which was causing his feet to press against whatever that was causing pain. Sonic entered a Sonic Spin and slowed to a stop. Lying on his back, he took off his right shoe and looked at it. On the top, everything looked the same. On the bottom was a different story. The rubber under the shoes had literally melted. In fact, it was steaming as he was looking at it. _I guess I outran my shoes' speed capacity once again._

When he 3 years younger, Tails had built these shoes for him to prevent him from buying so many pairs. Every time he bough a pair of shoes, the very next day, or sometimes the very next hour, they melted from his 300km/h runs. So Tails created running shoes which had such a mixture of strengthened and thickened rubber that he (Tails) predicted it supported speeds of up to Mach 2.0 at sea level and at 15 degrees Celsius (about 2,450 km/h. I had to state the temperature of which the shoe's speed capability to reach Mach 2.0 was measured at. Mach is the speed of sound and therefore it can move faster in a fluid which is hotter than 15 degrees.) which was much faster than Sonic's top speed when he was 12. The shoe was finally proven to be true to the promise Tails proposed.

Sonic took off his other shoe and headed for home at near 100km/h. Apparently he didn't want to burn his feet either. After weeks of experience he knew he couldn't run faster than 100km/h, or else…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tails examined one of Sonic's shoe. "You have got to be kidding me!" Tails exclaimed. "You are faster than all commercial jets and most fighter jets. You are pretty much the choice for traveling if we could get a way for people to travel with you at high speed. I can't believe that you actually managed break Mach 2."

"Well, it just happened!" Sonic replied.

"I think we may be in danger!" Shadow said as he walked into the room. "I know that Eggman knows where we live. After we showed up at his floating base, I'm pretty sure he is going to want revenge."

"I actually doubt it." Tails contradicted. "Eggman is going to think he managed to spoil our plans. He probably think that we were trying to bring the _Egg Carrier _down. We didn't do that."

"Well, your radar is kind of showing a large moving object heading for us." Shadow said. "It also calculated it will hit us in about 15 minutes."

"Most likely it is just a coincidence."

"I wouldn't think so."

"Well, I'll think of a backup plan just in case."

"Tails?" Sonic asked. "When exactly will you finish the new set of shoes. I need them as soon as I can you know."

"Give me about half 'n hour. I might be able to finish the design in less than half 'n hour. Depends. I need to make a shoe which can support speeds of up to Mach 5. I don't know how much faster you will be able to run in a year's time."

"Well, try to make it as fast as you can."

"Dinner is ready!" Amy shouted from the kitchen. Everyone got up and ran into the nearby room.

"What did you make?" Sonic asked.

"Meat and Spaghetti." Amy answered.

"Meat?"

"Just a term for a bunch of chicken and beef."

"Well as long as it tastes good."

"Well I don't think I would make anything taste bad for my persistent hero!"

"Guess you have a point there!"

Sonic, Shadow and Tails heaved huge helpings of food onto their plates while Amy and Cream took their time. Cheese, ironically, was nibbling on some cheese. 7 minutes of clicking and clanging of plates and utensils. Suddenly…

"EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY!!! PLEASE EVACUATE BUILDING." The walls which hid the speakers seemed to be vibrating from the noise. "MISSILE HEADED FOR SHELTER. TIME BEFORE IMPACT: 30 SECONDS."

This had never happened to anybody before, and it's a good thing that Tails always thought ahead. Everyone ran outside.

_It's a good thing that all my jets are hidden downstairs, _thought Tails. Everyone cleared the building by about 200 meters when the missile, descending at faster than the speed of sound (Tails heard the sonic boom) hit the building with a deafening explosion. 3 minutes passed as the building burned to the ground. However, Tails headed for an old outhouse. He looked inside, then waved to everybody to come with him. Soon, they saw why. Tails is just _too_ smart. Inside the outhouse was an elevator. After Tails punched in his code, everyone descended to the underground portion of the house where all of Tails' jets where kept. They couldn't have taken the elevator from inside the house because the protective, horizontal doors which concealed the underground layer would have _had_ to open, allowing the heat and the smoke inside.

As they peered into the dark layer, the lights switched on and everyone except Tails gasped. The _Tornado, Tornado 2 _and_ Storming _where gone. Tails ran to the other end where there was a hidden door. He pushed a few buttons and the large, wide door opened to reveal a massive jet weighing approximately 3,200 imperial tons. It was about 100 meters long and about 50 meters wide. It was painted blue, yellow and silver (all in metallic form.) and had The Blue Typhoon written all over it.

"Everyone!" Tails shouted. "Meet the _Blue Typhoon! _I was making for about 1 and a half of a year. It has all of the latest and top technologies which I created.. In fact, _The Storming _doesn't have half of what it has. Check it out! The 7 engines at the back provides a thrust-to-weight ratio of about 2:1 meaning that the engines can carry twice the weight of this aircraft at its default power.. The _Blue Typhoon _also has sophisticated security systems. Super GPS systems, which the satellites that are needed to be launched will be in space before next week, and a top notch 3D radar system that are joined up with multiple avionics and sensors give the Blue Typhoon the ability to see anything with in 600 miles. There are miniature jets inside the AAC (Airborne Aircraft Carrier.) that are released whenever there is a battle outside of the AAC. Also, there are 14 laser canons and 42 missile openings, ready to demolish any unwanted outsiders. Sonic? You still think you're the fastest thing around? Well, this AAC's cruising speed is about Mach 5 at 100,000 feet in the air. Also, the super strong structure of the ship allows it to reach limitless speeds. I hope NASA knows that there Mach 10 speed record (Its true, they actually managed to bring an air-breathing aircraft to Mach 10 using scramjets.) will be broken once all 7 Chaos Emeralds power the 7 super scram jets."

Silence filled the air for another 10 second while everyone began to think of a problem. Eventually one surfaced.

"How exactly are you going to get the jet off the ground?" Shadow asked. "Or should I say, out of the underground layer which the only ways out are definitely far too small?"

"Better yet." Sonic added. "We don't have Chaos Emeralds to power it, so how exactly are we going to get it started."

"Just hope in!" Tails said. "You'll figure it out in due time." Everyone followed Tails into the massive ship. Once everyone got into the control room and was strapped in, Tails booted the computer at the front and ran electronic checks on the engine, the air pressure control module, the seals for the doors and etc. The entire process took about 30 seconds. Tails pressed a few more buttons and clicked on the mouse.

"Now watch this." Tails spoke. A rumble filled the room, and everyone's brain recorded the fact of vibration with caution.

"With the new sound proofing system!" Tails began. "You'll hardly hear the engine once it's in the air. The reason why you are hearing it now is because the sound is bouncing off the walls the aircraft is placed in at the moment."

All of a sudden, the roof of the underground shelter split to reveal the sky high above. The platform under the aircraft lifted diagonally, forcing the AAC to point upwards at a 45 degree angle. Tails moved the 7 manual throttle leavers up to its full capacity. The aircraft moved upwards slowly at first. Then it moved faster and faster, quickly leaving gravity bound objects on the floor. Everyone looked at each other. They were hardly hearing the Blue Typhoon's 7 engines, even at maximum power, something that was never achieved.

20 minutes later, Tails signaled everyone that it was safe to come out of their seats. We had finally reached 100,000 feet and was cruising at Mach 4.5. Tails decided it would be smarter if he gradually increased his speed so that no one would feel the g-effects of the acceleration.

"This is quite a jet you built Tails!" Sonic complemented. "But, aren't you going to be too busy flying the aircraft for you to do other things. You can't exactly stay awake forever you know."

"Don't worry about that." Tails said. "I have a software built into the jet's computer that allows me to give the jet instructions in advance so it will fly on its own. It much better than autopilot. I already programmed it to gradually increase its speed about .1 Mach for every 30 minutes while flying a circular pattern about 100 miles from the center of station square. I don't have to worry about going over airspace which are not open for convectional aircraft. The shape of the jet allows it not to be detected by radar. If a missile is shot towards the aircraft, it will automatically release a miniature jet to track the missile and shoot it down. We are very safe right now."

"Any new Chaos Emeralds shown up yet?" Shadow asked.

"Actually there is one lying in an ally in downtown Station Square. The location will be uploaded into your comm.-watches. However, you guys are going to wait somewhere around 20 minutes."

"Why?" Shadow demanded. "We need to get these Emeralds as fast as we can!"

"Yes! I know! But Sonic's new shoes are not ready just yet. I have a whole new idea, which requires a new blueprint. I have all the materials and the plans, but the shoes needs to be built from scratch. This may take a while…Well at least 20 minutes. Don't worry Sonic, it would definitely be worth your wait. That goes for you too Shadow. I'm going to increase the speed capacity of your shoes also.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Looking good Tails!" Sonic exclaimed as he looked at the newly developed shoe. "Other than the look, what is the technology behind it?"

"Well," Tails began. "The first thing I did is create a much stronger, more flexible composite material to form the base of the shoe. After, I pretty much went crazy! I made a complex system of tiny aluminum wires which are embedded in the base of your shoe. They all run to a collection of switches, or a computer, which tells where to transfer the heat to. For example, if the back of your shoe becomes hotter than the front of your shoe, then it transfers the heat from the back of the shoe to the front of your shoe by connecting the two wires which comes from the front and back of the shoe, and then the heat naturally flows. However, it is much more complex than that. If you look at the bottom of the shoe, you'll see about 200 small pinheads. Those are the heads of all the wires, and each one runs to the tiny computer. Each wire has an address. So if the computer reads that the wire at address (2, 10) (which is the pinhead that is 2 to the right and 10 up.) then it will transfer the heat from only that wire to a much cooler wire. This computer is able to do this about twice the speed of the fastest CPU (Central Processing Unit). So this chip can do this approximately 10 trillion times in one second, all of it while maintaining a size less than 1/100 of the size. Also, there are small wind tunnels which serve to do the same thing, but instead of transferring heat it transfers cooling air from the wind hitting the front of the shoe to the hotter parts of it. I don't want you ruining this shoe, so I made sure to put a device inside the chip that reads the stress levels of all the wires. It finds the average stress level and transfers the information to your comm.-watch. Shadow's shoes were updated and has the same technology also."

Sonic stared at the shoe. The classical buckled red shoes were no longer needed, and now he has a shoe worth much more, it has a place on the bottom that is curved inward, which allows him to grind on rails much easier. (If you want a picture, just go find Sonic's shoes which were in Sonic Adventure 2.)

"Well its time to go!" Shadow said.

"How exactly are we going to get to the ground when we are at 100,000 ft?" Sonic asked.

"Well." Tails began once more. "There are pods in the control room that launches you to any target within 200 miles from us. You sorta get launched in a capsule that has the same technology as a missile. It will guide you towards the target and then it will launch _you_ out of the capsule and straight to the target. You'll see how it works, but right now you guys need get to the Chaos Emerald. My radar is picking up robots within 20 miles of the area." Tails ran to the control interface while pointing Sonic and Shadow to the loading area on the right. Sonic and Shadow immediately hopped into the capsules. It had a cushion on the bottom which they can lie on. After they hopped in, and Tails pushed a few buttons, the glass doors to the capsules closed. Tails touched one more button and then they were gone. _I hope they will be okay! _Tails thought. _I never got to test it properly! _This was the first time this ever happened.

Sonic stared at the HUD (Heads Up Display) which showed his present altitude, speed and heading. As soon as the altitude hit 15,000 ft (which took literally 3 minutes. He was descending at a unbelievable rapid rate.) another box in the HUD appeared and started to count down till platform launch time. 3…2…1… Suddenly, an explosive detonated and blew off the semi-sphere cover. Sonic stared at the ground below, and then quickly realized a flaw in the system. _O GOD NO! _He thought with his eyes wide open. The cover which blew off was not pushed far enough away from the capsule and recovered the entrance backwards, giving Sonic a small room to maneuver. The HUD showed that the platform under him will be launched in 3 seconds. Sonic quickly jumped up a small bit, just enough for his whole body to come off the platform. The platform launched and hit the backwards faced cover. The cover was much too hard for it to go through, so the platform bounced off, nearly hit Sonic (who landed back on the bared metal floor of the capsule) and landed right behind him. The HUD showed that the entire capsule will detonate in 30 seconds. _What on earth am I to do now! I'm locked in the capsule which is about to blow up in less than 30 seconds. If I manage to get outside, I'll fall too fast for me to land without damaging myself. Then again, if I don't do anything, I'll be in pieces anyways. I'm getting out of this thing, despite the risk It's better to have a broken leg rather than be broken into dust! _Sonic jumped to the opposite side of the capsule, then launched himself as hard as he could (which was break necking speed) and at the same time, positioned himself to kicked the inside-out capsule lid. Like it was written, the capsule launched off while he was already propelled out, about 3 seconds before a deafening explosion.

He frantically searched for a building where he could slow down on. Luckily, he was over downtown Station Square He counted his lucky stars as he saw one below in a foot's reach, enough for him to run down and slow himself. He landed on the vertical window with a squeak, and paced himself to slow down. Just to his right, down on the ground in an alley was a light blue glow. _There it is! _Sonic thought as he looked just to the right of the Chaos Emeralds location, there he saw Shadow ready to pick up the Chaos Emerald.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and Shadow was launched away. Immediately, Sonic leapt off the tall building and landed on a roof top. He was approaching the scene when he saw the cause of the explosion. Some new types of robots, obviously made by Eggman, were approaching the shining jewel.

"Well, I guess its time to have some fun!" Sonic shouted, to nobody in particular. Sonic jumped and landed between the group of robots and the blue jewel.

"So what are your names?" Sonic asked them.

"We are the E-100000 series." Replied the leading robot. "Now please step away from the Emerald and you'll not get hurt."

"Not happening!" Immediately, _every _robot unleashed a series of bullets, one after the other, turning the wall behind Sonic into a replica of those holed cheese. Sonic leapt, bounced off a nearby wall, and turned into his Sonic spin. A split second before Sonic turned to head for the leading robot, Shadow initiated remote Chaos Control, launched the leading robot into the air, and then disappeared once more. Sonic headed for the airborne robot and attempted to cut right through him. However, he was surprised because for the first time, instead of cutting through the robot, he merely hit him even farther away from himself, indicating the armor was terribly strong. The robot, as if he was Sonic himself, recovered from his hit and landed on his feet, cracking the dry cement. He unleashed more bullets that were more accurate than before. Desperately trying to not get hit, Sonic twirled in the air, and launched himself off all the walls surrounding him at near Mach 2. He managed to accomplish this without getting a scratch. However, Shadow was now in trouble because he was found, and was now getting shot upon. He did nearly everything in his might to dodge the pin-point accurate, steel bullets. He was not yet able to break Mach 1.5. The robots split themselves into two groups, and then started to go for instant kill. Sonic leapt up, bounced off the wall on his right, and the one off his left and then headed for the middle line of robots. _All I need to do, _Sonic thought, _is hit the middle robot as hard as I can, then it will hit the rest of the robots behind, and then soon, I'll have a scrap yard. _Apparently, Shadow thought of the same thing, because he was doing the exact same. Sonic managed to hit the middle line of robots. But as the first robot began to fly towards them, the ones behind it jumped into the air. Also, the robots being hit recovered with there booster before they hit each other. Angrily, Sonic turned around and faced the blue Emerald. Then he got an idea.

He ran towards the Emerald, kicked it upwards, then caught it. He quickly jumped towards the end of the ally, rebounded off the wall and headed straight for the E-100000. As he was going into his Spin, he shouted, "Chaos Rush!!" What resulted was a blue flash that ripped through a whole line of robots. Sonic came out of the Rush when he arrived at the side of the street. When he looked back, all the robots he went through were still standing, with a rather large hole in the middle of them. A large, deafening explosion followed which cleared away the remaining robots. In fact, to prevent themselves from being burnt, Sonic and Shadow jumped up and ran up the walls opposite from each other at high speed.

That was when Eggman appeared in his floating vehicle

"Glad to see you are getting acquainted with my new robots!" He shouted from above.

"What are you and Spurino doing?" Shadow demanded.

"Well, I thought that you would have known by now, but I _made _Spurino. Well sort of. I made him out of pure Master Emerald Energy. It's quite impossible to beat that. However, because I used as much MEE as possible, the Master Emerald ran out and will take some time to replenish itself. The more energy the Master Emerald has, the stronger Spurino will get since he is connected to it. Right now he is handling some cops downtown. I suggest, if you want to keep your 'super hero' label, you better find your way down to the corner of King and Emerald St. Who knows, he might be finished by now." Eggman disappeared.

"It was a hologram!" Sonic shouted. That was when his comm.-watch came alive.

"I'm picking up some major Chaos Emerald activity near King and Emerald St." Tails said from the _Blue Typhoon_. "Also, when I zoomed in on it, Spurino is down there man-handling about 10 cops. You better get down there before it becomes worse." The comm.-watch shut off. Sonic and Shadow nodded and blazed towards the location. Sonic was easily, dodging cars, while Shadow was using every bit of his reflexes to dodge the vehicles. Suddenly, like as if a cloud lifted from his eyes, he sped up to Mach 2.5. Sonic followed.

"I see that you are running much faster now!" Sonic shouted, even though he secretly hated the fact that Shadow was as fast as him.

"You really think that I'm going to stay at Mach 1.5 forever!" Shadow replied. "Sonic, you'll never be the fastest one!"

They approached the scene and arrived just as a cop flew into the air. Shadow leapt up and caught him as Sonic initiated Chaos Rush and knocked Spurino into a nearby store. The glass shattered, as well as tables, chairs, and counters. It was a good thing that everyone already had evacuated the store before, or else they would definitely not be okay.

"I see you came back!" Spurino shouted as he got up.

"Yeah, your boss kind of told us to fire you." Shadow sassed. "He said that your doing was too slow and too soft. He also said that your grandmother got stuck in the two edges of the Grand Canyon."

"I would seriously like you to put your money where your mouth is."

"Well, why don't you test me and see if it's already there." Spurino lunged at Shadow, quickly knocking him into the air. He also teleported upwards and smashed in a series of punches and kicks, similar to the one he did when he first met Shadow. However, this time, between every punch and kick, he teleported to a different place near Shadow, making him seem invisible. Shadow dropped to the floor.

That was when Sonic started. He already absorbed the Chaos Emerald, and immediately initiated Chaos Rush. The first hit was at light speed, which nearly aired-out Spurino. (This is when your lungs actually get all the air hit out of them. After, it is really hard to regain a normal breathing process.) He rebounded off a building at maximum speed (literally) and kicked. If Sonic was merely floating in the air, Spurino would have gotten kicked at least 100 meters away from him. However, Sonic was traveling at Mach 2.5, so obviously, Spurino easily cleared 500 meters. The Chaos Emerald that was in Spurino's hand was definitely knocked away. Shadow, ran under it and caught it.

Two fighter jets thundered above at high speed, shaking the neighborhood, obviously causing people to turn their head and look.

"Hey it's the _Storming_!" Sonic shouted, once locating the thundercloud symbol, indicating its name, and the twin tails at the back showing that it was built by Tails.

"But why are there two?" Shadow asked. His question was soon answered when he realized the colors of the two jets. One was blue, one was black.

"Well, at least we have a better transportation than those faulty capsules."

"You had trouble getting out of that two?"

"Nearly killed myself."

"Look at you two!" Spurino said as he walked towards them. "You guys talk as if you guys are safe. I can't believe how false your sense of security is."

"Now if I were you," Shadow began. "I would look at myself and see who has a false sense of security. You just got launched at least 500 meters away!"

"Yes and you are next!" It seems as though Spurino thought he still had the Chaos Emerald, or else he would have not sprinted towards Shadow. Shadow, disappeared when Spurino tried to kick him. He re-appeared behind Spurino and elbowed him. Naturally, Sonic would have rushed in, but he thought once more, and decided to let Shadow handle it. If he got involved, he would get shouted at for defending Shadow in any way. While he thought this, Shadow managed to get Spurino on the floor. However, it seemed that a cloud had lifted from _Spurino's_ eyes, because he really started to let it loose.

Teleporting about 10 times, Spurino propelled Shadow from one place to another, slowly gaining altitude. At the last hit, Spurino threw a kick which resulted in a large tunnel spanning through 4 rooms of an office building, scaring many inside. _I doubt Shadow can take anymore! _Sonic thought. He was right. Shadow leapt from the office building, but instead of dropping to the floor, he caught on to the black _Storming_ and rode on one of the wings. Sonic took off in the same direction and speed. Sonic ran on the side walk at a speed just above the jet's. He then leapt up, ran along side a skyscraper. When he ran out of room, he quickly hopped to the opposite skyscraper to gain more altitude. When he had enough altitude he jumped onto the blue _Storming. _

"Ok Tails!" Sonic spoke into his comm.-watch. We are outside of the _Stormings. _ You can give us full control over the jets." Without a reply, Sonic's comm.-watch beeped, indicating he has control over the jet via his comm.-watch. Both of them, opened the cockpit and slung themselves inside. They begun to ascend into high altitude flight. Less than 10 seconds later, something caught Shadow's eye. But as soon as he turned to the left to see who or what it was, it disappeared. He shrugged and continued. _It probably was just a bird or something. _He thought. Little did they know that some more disasters would soon rain down creating a typhoon as dark and ugly as coal. After a few hints and passwords received from Tails, the location of the _Blue Typhoon _were revealed to them, and they begun to fly towards its.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tails put down the microphone.

"Good news Amy!" Tails shouted from the control room. "Sonic and Shadow are coming back with beautiful blue and green Chaos Emeralds!" Tails waited for an answer. After waiting a full 120 seconds, he became a little suspicious. Amy is usually erratic when she hears _anything _about Sonic.

"Cream! Cheese!" Tails shouted. "Where's Amy!?" No answer. He heard a slight movement. Tails whirled around. As soon as his head turned the full 180 degrees, a fist hit him, lifted him off the floor and straight into the wall on his left. Tails started to feel the blackness coming down on him. He knew he couldn't go under, so he snapped open his eyes and focused. But as he looked around, he didn't see _anybody_. Suddenly, he heard a wrenching of metal. About 3 seconds later, he heard 6 explosions rocking the AAC, and immediately, the jet decelerated rapidly, and began to plunge once it went below Mach 1.

_Somebody sabotaged the engines. Must be Spurino getting revenge for Sonic and Shadow stealing the Chaos Emeralds! _Tails sprinted to the control room and turned off his present autopilot. He moved to the screen to his right which was labeled "Power Routing Controls. Tails rapidly pushed buttons, taking full advantage of his 90 Words Per Minute typing speed. Once he pushed enter, all the lights in the control room turned off except the fluorescent light bulb in the center. 12 of the 14 screens on the front immediately shut off, and the manual control levers came into effect. Tails immediately set the jet into cruise, even though it was already below 60,000 feet. He knew he couldn't climb back up to high altitude, and also hoped that the Concordes were truly put out of service. Once someone spots them in the sky, they would immediately alert the USA defense force. His black and blue Stormings rocked the sky as they passed the AAC. Suddenly, the radio came alive.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted. "What happened!!!"

"I'm not sure!" Tails shouted. "Someone blew up the main engines."

"Well that would explain the smoke coming off the six engines circling the middle one." Shadow said. "I know this is from Spurino!"

"Is everyone OK!?" Sonic asked.

"Umm." Tails spoke.

"O GOD NO!!!" Sonic shouted.

"Yeah." Tails began. "They kidnapped Amy, Cream and Cheese. I don't see them anywhere!"

"Amy and Cream!!?" Sonic shouted. "That's honestly surprising. I'm landing right now!"

Up ahead, Tails saw the Stormings make a sharp U-turn. 5 minutes later, Sonic and Shadow were inside the control room. Sonic was about to put the Chaos Emeralds into the power slots. However, Tails stopped him.

"I didn't have time to hyper wire those slots yet." Tails spoke. "Normal wires would melt from the amount of electricity flowing through them from the Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic slowly heated up. Everyone could see it, and the attitude toned down Shadow's own usual attitude.

"Whatever!" Sonic replied. He turned around and walked to his room aboard the AAC. There he sat on his bed, desperately trying to cool his anger.

_Why would Spurino kidnap Amy and Cream? _Sonic thought. _I'm going to give Eggman a lesson. And it won't be like those other times. None of my friends will ever be kidnapped and the convict will get away with it. Spurino will be gone in a few days if I can help it. _Sonic closed his eyes. It's not going to work. Sonic hardly gets angry, much less, about to lose his temper. At that time, it was about to spill over the brink. He didn't need it. But sometimes you just can't cool it down until the problem is resolved. He knew this as well as everybody else.

Sonic got up and walked to the control room, his foot steps unusually slow and quiet on the metal floor. He reached up and took both Chaos Emeralds out of the cupboard, where he put them just before he went to his room. Tails and Shadow were watching him. Before, they were talking about how they would repair the AAC.

"Tails." Sonic began. "Where is the location of the _Egg Carrier_?"

"Eggman found out about the network I attached to his computer. Also, his AAC is pretty stealthy, so I have no clue where he is right now." Tails replied. It was a reply Sonic _really _wished he didn't have to hear. He sighed.

"Well it looks like I'll have to find it myself." Sonic said. He was so quiet, till his voice was nearly a whisper. He didn't feel like shouting anymore. He was sort of in a "silent killer" state, a person who you wouldn't know he/she was angry until his/her actions showed it.

"But how will you find the Chaos Emerald?"

"Don't worry I will. The Chaos Emerald will lead me. I'm going to teach myself how to find the other Chaos Emeralds." With that, Sonic went to the pod he went in an hour ago, and nearly killed himself. With the Emerald, he defiantly wouldn't die. Tails slowly, put in the controls to allow the pods to be unlocked from the AAC. He couldn't launch it because he would need electricity that is being directed to the one engine keeping the _Blue Typhoon _in the air. So the pod slowly slid out and headed towards earth. Sonic closed his eyes and began to _search _the Chaos Emerald. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. He knew how to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds. He also noticed that the blue Chaos Emerald was shining pretty bright. A quick glance at the HUD told him he was 20,000 feet in the air.

_Chaos Rush!!_ Sonic blew out of the pod high above the air and was heading straight for the ground, which, below it and Sonic, had literally hundreds of E-100000, and Eggman in the center of the group. He was looking for the Chaos Emerald also. The entire group slowly moved towards north where the signal was stronger.

_He's looking for the Emerald also. _Sonic thought. Then angrily, he also thought, _OVER MY DEAD BODY!!_

_**NOTE TO READER: **As we have passed the approximate ¼ mark of the story, I would REALLY, REALLY, REALLY appreciate a review. Over the last few chapters, I have only gotten one review. The number of readers greatly contrasts the number of reviews I have gotten, and to tell you the truth, I'm wondering if I'm wasting my time. Anyways, I'll continue the story, but it may go much slower than the breakneck pace I had begun it with._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Authors note**__: Sorry for the long wait people. I was contacting Sega to see if it was possible that I can release a story to the commercial world, but it was obvious that they don't feel like lending Sonic to any other authors, so I finally gave up. Anyways, because of the large delay, chances are there will be people who have not read either of the Team Hedgehog and Friends Books. So I recommend that those who have not read it can read the volume 1 before reading this one, just to have a feel of the writing and maybe for some feed back for the series as a general. Also, please review for this chapter, because my writing may have evolved for a bit and I would like to see if it is at least better than the previous chapters. Thanks for reading!!_

Sonic's feet landed on a roof a few hundred meters behind the large pack of robots. He stared towards the north where the mass of metal was moving. Once again, he thought about Amy and Cream being kidnapped by Spurino, and just the thought of it tightened his grip around the Emerald. _Things will certainly change around here! _Thought Sonic.

He ran to the end of the roof and then leapt into the air. Somersaulting, he landed on the next roof and continued on at Mach 0.5. He jumped once again and landed just in front of the pack. Ahead he could clearly see a bright yellow jewel. _How come no one ever saw this Emerald before? _Sonic thought, but he had no time to dwell on it. One of the robots fired a single bullet straight towards Sonic's head. Sonic dove to his right and rolled to a stop a few meters from where he was standing. _Only one shot? That's not right! _He soon understood why. Eggman, in his floating vehicle had halted the robots.

"Glad to see that you have joined the party, Sonic!" He shouted. Sonic just glared at him. "Wow, for the first time, you actually don't have a comeback, or wisecrack of some sort!" Eggman smiled. Sonic continued to glare. If Eggman kept on analysing Sonic's attitude he would need to save up billions of dollars for surgery. At the moment, Sonic was thinking of just taking down the boss of the whole operation instead of the criminal.

"I see that you have wondered where _they _are!" Eggman said. "But I have no time to deal with unnecessary questions. Good luck dancing!"

With the end of 'dancing', the robots began firing at Sonic. However, turning into a blur, he ran to a wall, jumped up and bounced off of it. _Chaos rush!_ Sonic thought while he turned into his Sonic spin. As easily as before, he drove a hole into the first 10 robots. But as soon as he came out of the rush, a robot smashed him with a gun. Sonic flew across the group. Another robot used his free hand and smashed him right to the floor. Soon after, Sonic (on the ground), stared right into the barrel of the gun. Suddenly, many angry thoughts flowed through Sonic's brain.

_I am on the floor, soon about to die. Amy and Cream is captured, and who knows what has happened to them. Tails' plane is nearly completely disabled, and Eggman is about to get another Emerald to give to that 'Spurino.' I'm sick of this, its time for these robots to become scrap! _The blue Chaos Emerald's shell shattered much like the Master Emerald, and it begun to glow much brighter. Sonic absorbed its power and soon it disappeared, and Sonic's eyes changed into red though the rest of his body remained the same color. Sonic smiled at the gun.

He flipped himself backwards while kicking the gun out of the robot's hand. Next, he jumped on the robot's hand and aimed his right foot straight to the robot's head. His kick was so powerful that he launched the robot's head right off and the body was standing perfectly still.

Without even dwelling on his newfound powers, he pushed himself off the body of the robot, somersaulted once again and rolled to a stop right in front of robot. He stood up with the gun pointed right at his chest. Other robots gathered around him. The robot in front of him fired a shot. Sonic, quickly shifted to the side, and the bullet which was fired hit another enemy. He dropped down and kicked off the legs off the robot which fired the shot. Before the robot fell down, he forced himself into a handstand, and kicked the robot's body towards the rest of the mass of metal. It demolished about 6 other robots before finally exploding. The explosion wiped away a third of the crowd.

Sonic quickly analyzed what happened and immediately thought of an idea. He ran up to one robot, and elbowed it towards the center of the group. Before it reached there, he initiated Chaos Rush and kicked high up in the air. Sonic then ran around in circles keeping about 4 other robots inside of the circle. He tightened his circle more and more until the robots where back to back. Once he accomplished this, he jumped high into the air, and caught up to the falling robot. He passed it in height and gathered all his energy. _Chaos Rush!!_ Sonic flown himself towards the robot with a foot leading. The end result was a robot passing Mach 3 towards the four robots on the floor. Once it hit one of the robots on the floor, a colossal explosion ripped up the rest and even caused damage to surrounding buildings. Sonic landed on a rooftop of an apartment and searched for Eggman. It was obvious that he went away very quickly. Everyone under stared at what happened. After the explosion dimmed down, Sonic sprinted towards the yellow Emerald, scooped it up and ran to the east while contacting Tails for a pickup call. Little did he know that Spurino is going to pick up on what he just witnessed. He was in one of the apartment buildings, and one of his best attributes is gathering data.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Sonic blazed passed the green and white sign stating that he had just passed Station Square city limits. He had no idea where to go or what to do. All he knew was that he needed to find another Emerald, but in order for him to do that, he would need Tails. Sonic's green eyes peered into the sky, and looked at the clouds whisking to the east. Sonic already knew that once he passed the city limits there's not much obstacles left. He could close his eyes and just continue running. Unfortunately an obstacle appeared right in front of him while he was traveling at Mach 2.5. Spurino immediately back handed Sonic, launching him spinning back about 50 meters. (Sonic couldn't react before, because he was still staring at the sky) Sonic landed on the ground with a thud and skidded even farther, disturbing the grass and the many insects that lived there. Spurino once again, appeared in Sonic's path, and kicked him upwards. Sonic was immediately flown upwards, and was launched back to where he came from. Sonic bounced off the ground, whipping air out of him, and finally came to a stop.

As he got up, he coughed and clutched his ribs. Obviously, Spurino knew that he needed to do some sort of injury to the hedgehog. Luckily, Sonic kept his Chaos Emeralds hidden in between two of his many spikes. His eyes slowly viewed upwards and stared right into Spurino's dark ones.

"What do you want Spurino!?" Sonic shouted at him. He already knew the answer, but he needed to buy some time to regather his strength and wits.

"You know exactly what I want!" Spurino answered. "You figured out how to break a barrier in the Chaos Emeralds' power. You can access more power from the Emeralds than all of us, and I want both the normal and the abnormal Chaos Emerald."

"Your not getting any of them!" Sonic snapped. "You and Eggman need to learn to find things your own way, instead of always stealing them! O yeah, by the way, what happened to Cream, Cheese and Amy?"

Spurino glared at him and smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know. But I'll tell you this; you better hurry up and hand over some Emeralds. Until you give us all the Chaos Emeralds, they will get nothing to eat. Also, there are only 4 Chaos Emeralds found so far (remember the one on the Egg Carrier). They're only 3 left to find, so they should be out of danger of dying for now."

"I'm not giving any of them to you, but they won't be dying either." Spurino stared into Sonic's eyes. _Oh my God, he's serious! _Spurino thought. _I would not be surprised if he manages to kill me right now, despite my power. He has two things I don't have. He has a high powered Chaos Emerald, and extreme anger to use its power. I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of them transforms along with the one I have. He better not get it, because I'm pretty sure it would be easy for him to find the rest with them._

While Spurino was thinking this, Sonic was also in deep thoughts. _Spurino should know that I shouldn't be played with right now. Despite my normal carefree, and highly spirited attitude, at the moment, I'm much worse than anyone in anger management class. Also, he has a Chaos Emerald on him. I know it, the normal Chaos Emerald I have on me is reacting heavily while the high powered one isn't reacting at all. I wonder why? Is it possible that I broke the Chaos Emerald? Any ways there's no time to dwell on this, I need that Chaos Emerald now so I can end this whole dilemma very quickly._

Sonic sprinted towards Spurino and as soon as he was one meter Sonic spreaded his legs out, bent down, and slid right into Spurino's feet (left foot leading). The end result was Sprino flipping around and around in the air, while Sonic absorbed both the normal and the powered Chaos Emerald. Soon Sonic was ready for a very drastic showdown. Spurino landed on the grass with a very loud thud. He didn't know that Sonic could do such an attack. He never heard of it or even seen it before and so he had no idea how to really defend himself from it.

"Well let's get this started." Spurino whispered. Instead of getting up normally, he flipped over onto his stomach and whirled his feet and his whole body around, nearly catching Sonic at the ankles. However, Sonic saw it coming and was able to jump out of the attack's reach. Once he landed and Spurino was on his feet, Sonic initiated Chaos Rush and, with a fist leading, ran straight at Spurino. Spurino had no time to react, and as a result, he was cleared away by about 70 meters. Sonic never stopped. He passed Spurino and made a quick U-turn and smashed him back to where he came from. Spurino hit the ground but was able to flip and recover while doing minimal damage to himself.

Spurino finally came to his senses and realized he cannot beat Sonic while he was in his normal form. Quickly, he flipped the Chaos Emerald onto his hand and absorbed its power. Seeing, the Emerald in front of him, Sonic charged at Spurino. _Too late! _Spurino thought. He teleported to the area behind Sonic and kicked him upwards. Spurino quickly teleported up to Sonic and caught him by the foot and threw him straight into the floor. Right after, Spurino lit up a fire ball in his hand, and threw it at Sonic. Sonic was cleared away even farther. While in the air, Spurino caught up to him once more and elbowed Sonic into the floor. Sonic crashed into the floor with Spurino's elbow still on him. An explosion followed while a crater formed on the ground with Sonic and Spurino in the middle of it. Sonic coughed once more and drifted into unconsciousness. Spurino waited and waited for the 2 Chaos Emeralds to appear near Sonic.

He threw Sonic into the air and shot a fireball at him and let him drop to the floor and still waited. No Emerald came at all. Then suddenly the yellow Chaos Emerald flew high up in the air and its shell shattered into many pieces, which quickly became invisible. It shined about twice the brightness of a normal Chaos Emerald. Spurino jumped to reach it but it quickly returned to Sonic's hand, which grasped it immediately. The Chaos Emerald quickly disappeared and Sonic slowly floated up into the air and a force field formed around his body. His eyes opened to reveal red eyes. Without thinking twice Sonic rushed at Spurino and punched him. However, Spurino caught it and was barely holding the punch back. _Two Chaos Emeralds can make him THIS STRONG!_ Spurino thought._ All seven of them would definitely out power the Master Emerald. _Sonic followed up his punch with a kick which literally blew Spurino high into the air. Sonic flew upwards at max speed and kicked Spurino about 100 meters east. He quickly got to that location and launched him higher in the air. Sonic flew up and kicked downwards. He followed that up with another punch, another 2 kicks and kneed him finally. Spurino reached a descent speed of Mach 2.5. Just before he reached the ground, Sonic used Chaos Rush and spun kick him away at around Mach 3.5. Spurino landed and slid on the ground for 20 meter before hitting a tree. Sonic ran over there, scooped up the purple Chaos Emerald which Spurino was hiding and immediately started flying to look for the blue Typhoon.

Sonic soared high into the clouds and scanned the area for Tails' large ship. He saw no sight of it at all. He changed direction and flew eastwards. Still, there was no ship nor was there a signal from the other Emerald. (The green Chaos Emerald was still on the Blue Typhoon.) _Tails should have built a tracking device so I could find this ship. _Sonic thought. _Hey, someone is coming! And I bet its Spurino! _Sonic looked below him and dodged Spurino's foot which was about to crash into his face half a second later. Sonic smiled, but his smile turned upside down when he realized that Spurino was holding the purple Chaos Emerald. When he tried to kick Sonic, he was able to grasp the purple Chaos Emerald out of Sonic's hand.

Spurino absorbed its power without thinking twice. Sonic stared at him angrily. Both of them headed for each other immediately. Sonic started off with a kick while Spurino started with a punch. Just before they met, Spurino opened his hand and caught Sonic's foot. He slung him around and away from him and teleported to Sonic's pathway and was about to back hand Sonic. However, Sonic, (while his back was facing the floor) caught the hand and flipped himself up and over, completing a three-quarter back flip. Once he was behind Spurino, he flip-kicked him upwards. Spurino quickly recovered and crushed his foot against Sonic. Sonic began to lose altitude very quickly. Once he finally stopped, he initiated Chaos Rush and kicked Spurino 200m upwards. Sonic never stopped the Chaos Rush. He quickly passed Spurino in height and gathered the remaining energy his body could take from the high-powered Emeralds. "Take this Spurino!" Sonic shouted. Sonic headed straight for Spurino, with his foot leading. Spurino caught it in flight but couldn't prevent the second foot from coming home. It smashed into Spurino at the waist, putting him into an uncontrolled spin. Sonic punched him and while using Chaos Rush, he kicked Spurino downwards. Sonic caught up, and putting all his power into the punch, he slammed his fist into Spurino at the exact second Spurino hit the floor leaving a crater twice the size Spurino made with a similar attack.

The Chaos Emerald bounced upwards. Sonic caught it and quickly hid it in his spikes. He then rushed away while alerting Tails for a pickup. By the time he was 50 km away from Spurino, a storming had come to pick him up. Spurino began to think of a plan to get rid of this growing hedgehog problem. He was not near his limit of power. Infact, he was hardly half-way growing. Also, if the Master Emerald had a cap on its power, then once it's broken, Spurino would have limitless powers. This never came to Sonic's mind at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Within 10 minutes, a blue storming was able to catch up to Sonic's Mach 1 speeds. Sonic flipped himself into the cockpit, and quickly placed the purple Chaos Emerald into the slot, so it could super-power the Storming. The cockpit closed and immediately pitched its way up 90 degrees, gaining altitude at high speed. Suddenly the radio became alive.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted through the speakers. "Did you find anymore Chaos Emeralds?"

"Yup!" Sonic quickly answered. "And I think I broke two of them or something. You're really going to need to check this one out, 'cause they are releasing huge amounts of power."

"I never knew that Chaos Emeralds could bring out more energy. Like, they already can bring out enough energy to destroy an entire planet with the right amount of tools (Eclipse Canon). I'll go check it out and see how much more energy it can release, but I have no idea if I have the equipment to measure such a high frequency of energy. I was barely able to measure a normal Chaos Emerald's energy."

"Well, I'm sure you are able to create something very high tech for us. You always manage to pull through in the mechanical realm. I doubt you'll have much problems in this one."

"I sure hope so Sonic." The gleaming plane arced towards the giant floating AAC. Sonic immediately noted the absence of smoke from the AAC's engines which where there earlier. _Tails fixed the engines already! _Sonic thought. _He really knows how to recover very fast!_

The _Storming_ faced the front of the carrier and carefully aimed towards the small opening at the front designed for both incoming planes, and outgoing planes. Soon, Sonic was inside showing the Chaos Emeralds to Tails and Shadow.

"You were right, blue hedgehog." Shadow whispered. "You managed to break a barrier in the Chaos Emeralds power. Now we really have limitless powers!" _Imagine! _Shadow continued in his head. _I might just break off from this group and go on my own seeing how staying with them only seems to benefit Sonic. I can't believe he found a secret to the Chaos Emeralds before me. Won't be long before I will surpass him once more._

Tails examined the yellow Chaos Emerald in his full sized Chaos Emerald analyzer he built years ago.

"I need to get a much closer look into the Chaos Emerald, but first I'm going to try to measure the amount of energy it gives out in relation to its normal power output." Tails carefully touched one button among the many which was present on the machine. Suddenly, the machine whirred to life and began to give read outs as the Chaos Emerald began to glow. Suddenly, a spark came from within the machine and the Chaos Emerald launched itself out of the machine. Shadow quickly jumped to the side and caught the Emerald.

"AAAHHH!" Shadow screamed as he dropped the Chaos Emerald. His glove was steaming. "This thing gives out some serious heat!" He studied his glove and noted the burn marks all over it.

"So, what is the verdict Tails?" Sonic curiously asked. He didn't take the event as a good sign at all.

"This Chaos Emerald is much more unstable than the rest." Tails answered. "There's something missing that the Chaos Emerald needs, and its not there yet. I have a feeling, once this Chaos Emerald gets what it needs, it will become extremely powerful. I doubt any technology found on earth would be able to handle it at all."

"Suppose what it needs is the other Chaos Emeralds to work." Shadow suggested. "If it becomes stable, imagine the power we can wield."

"I would love to test that theory out, but…" Tails pointed to the Chaos Emerald Analyzer. Clearly, it was in no shape to do another test run.

Sonic began. "I'm certain there should be no problem in you fi…"

"ENEMY ALERT!!" The speakers screamed into the bridge of the AAC. "ENEMY ALERT!! 2-5 MILES OUT. TIME UNTILL INTERCEPTION: 2 MINUTES AND 3-0 SECONDS. DEPLOYING ANTI-AIRCRAFT MINI-PLANES."

"Now is our chance to get back Amy, Cream and Cheese!" Sonic shouted above the alarm. "Come on!"

"I'm coming with you Sonic!" Shadow shouted. "I'm not going to let you get all of the glory of saving helpless girls."

"Count the Blue Typhoon for full back up!" Tails shouted. Now let's get our friends back!" Immediately the three split.

_Note to reader: Please feel free to visit my home webpage for all stories. You can find the link to the page via my profile. You can also check to see when the next chapter is due to come out by clicking the Up coming stories link and by reading the article labeled "Team Hedgehog and Friends Vol 2." _


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Shadow quickly gathered up the other Chaos Emeralds from the cupboards. He quickly studied the difference between the blue and yellow Emeralds with the green and purple ones. The blue and yellow emeralds easily out shown the rest making them relatively easy to distinguish them from the rest.

_I can't believe that Sonic was the first person to figure out the Chaos Emerald's evident extra power. Imagine what he is able to do with it now. Probably is able to destroy me in a heart beat. I'm seriously having doubts about making this 'team' with Sonic. I'm sure I'm going to go alone soon._

"Are you okay Shadow?" Sonic broke his thoughts. "You seem to be studying those Emeralds pretty hard." Without waiting for a reply, Sonic quickly ran to the stair case and found his way upstairs. Elevator were obviously useless to him considering his speed. As he was running upstairs he remembered the time that he ran up the 2579 steps of the CN Tower. He was much younger before, but still managed to climb up the largest metal staircase in the world in about 2 minutes. No one really knows because at times he would just stop and look at the view to see how high he had gotten.

In less than a second, he was already up the stairs and looking to the front of the aircraft. There were literally thousands of small silver airplanes heading to the east. Anyone would think it was a swarm of silver insects. Also, the airplanes where flying unbelievably fast. Sonic estimated that their speed was about Mach 7, considering the plane was moving at approximately Mach 5. Sonic began to wonder how fast he would get thrown back from the wind if he smashed the window sitting in front of him.

"Are you ready to go Sonic?" Shadow asked placing the yellow and the green Chaos Emeralds in his hand. Sonic quickly noted that Shadow wanted a fair share of power.

"You are going to love that power if you are able to access it!" Sonic said. "But yeah! I am ready. Let's do this!" Quickly Tails found them.

"Now because nearly all the Chaos Emeralds have been found, I suggest that we exterminate the Egg Carrier's power supply ASAP!" Tails explained. "I really don't think we should run the risk of Eggman getting all the Chaos Emeralds so he can have Spurino at maximum power. Once that happens, we can forget about returning to Earth forever unless you want to live in slavery. Also, because he is attacking us, there is no point in trying to get inside stealthy. What I recommend is that Sonic uses his new Chaos Rush/spinball ability to rip right through the Egg Carrier. This will set many alarms off as well as attract security to many different areas. While you are doing your work with the Egg Carrier, make sure keep an eye out of Amy, Cream and Cheese. They may or may not be inside the floating ship. Shadow, while Sonic is ripping through the Egg Carrier, we're gonna need you to steal that red Chaos Emerald. With 5 Emeralds we may receive enough energy to warp the rest of the Chaos Emerald's to our location." Sonic and Shadow looked at each other then looked at Tails with raised eyebrows. Tails just smiled and continued. "Remember when Eggman used the Eclipse Canon to destroy half of the moon?" Without waiting for an answer, Tails continued. "I said that Chaos Emeralds attracts each other like magnets. After we finally defeated Eggman I studied Chaos Emeralds very closely and even done a few experiments. After a long time of experimenting, I realized that it's possible to Chaos Control all the remaining Chaos Emeralds, with enough energy. I don't think that Eggman knows about this, and it's a very good thing too, because he would have done it during the Eclipse Canon dilemma."

"So all we need is 5 Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asked. He really didn't believe what Tails said. Warping the rest of the Chaos Emeralds to his location just seemed a little too easy to be true.

"Yeah!" Sonic shouted. "We will get those Chaos Emeralds in no time then. In fact, we might jus finish this whole thing today if we're lucky!"

Sonic and Shadow immediately turned to their left and ran towards the two color-coordinated Stormings. Quickly they hoped into the already opened cockpits and touched a few buttons. Soon, their engines powered up and were ready to go. Within a minute, Tails launched both the Stormings and uploaded the Egg Carriers location to the database.

"Don't forget what to do Sonic and Shadow!" Tails warned through the radio. "The miniature airplanes will give you full support, but don't expect them to do everything though."

"Don't worry about it Tails!" Sonic said. "We will be done this in no time."

The Stormings arced towards the Egg Carrier and was soon within 3 miles of the AAC. Sonic and Shadow (flying side by side) opened the cockpit and was soon on the wing, while the plane controlled itself on autopilot. Each of them held a Chaos Emerald in their spikes, and one in there hand. Sonic flipped the overpowered Chaos Emerald, caught it and then absorbed its energy. Quickly, he had fiery red eyes, and a red force field. He did the same with the other Chaos Emerald once he was done. Shadow flipped the overpowered Chaos Emerald, and tried to absorb the energy. As soon as he tried to access the Chaos Emerald, a force field formed around his body. However, that force field quickly expanded into a large ball and it exploded.

"ARGH!" Shadow shouted as he was launched from the Storming. Sonic was about to jump off the Storming itself and try to save Shadow, but then he remembered something. Shadow has the ability to use Chaos Control even when apart from the Chaos Emerald. Also, the other Chaos Emerald is touching him, which means it's even easier. Like Sonic thought, Shadow reappeared on the plane.

"Using this Chaos Emerald is a lot harder than I thought!" Shadow said angrily. He really wanted to use the vast amounts of power available to him. "I think my body rejected the Chaos Emeralds energy, just when I was getting acquainted with it."

"Better luck next time Shadow!" Sonic replied. The two planes split once it reached the Egg Carrier and went on both sides of the ship.

"Are you guys ready?" Tails spoke through the comm.-watch.

"Let's get this party started!" Sonic replied. He jumped up, initiated Chaos Rush while turning into a spinball and headed towards the hull of the aircraft.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Sonic headed towards the hull of the aircraft as an illuminated blue blur. Instead of going right through, he merely bounced off the aircraft without touching the actual metal. Surprised and confused, Sonic headed towards the ground at very high speed. He had no idea that Eggman had decided to use this type of technology again. The last time he used it was farther back than Sonic could remember. The reason why Eggman decided to abandon it was because it used up far too much energy and left little or no energy left in the Chaos Emerald, especially when it was used for such a large object. Quickly, Sonic realized the truth. _Spurino told Eggman about the power level in the Chaos Emeralds and was able to tell Eggman how he could open it. This makes things very much harder now!! But how was Spurino able to open up the Chaos Emerald? _ Sonic re-initiated Chaos Rush once more and was heading towards one of the Stormings at blinding speed. He easily reached it, but required some effort to slow him down and get himself on top of the plane (because the plane was above him, he needed to head upwards which meant the first thing that he would reach was the bottom of the plane). He grasped on one of the wings and 'hinged' himself to the top of the plane. Because of the initial speed he was going, he made two foot prints in the plane's shell. He immediately alerted Tails and Shadow.

"Tails! Shadow!" Sonic shouted into the comm. watch. "There is a barrier on the Egg Carrier. I don't think anything can easily get through it!"

"Hold on a second. Let me check that out." Tails replied. Soon he confirmed Sonic's observation. "There is a barrier that is very thick and powerful. The output energy is actually past a normal Chaos Emerald's. I think Eggman found a way to open up the Chaos Emerald's full potential. Now Sonic wouldn't be able to infiltrate it easily!"

"Why don't we use stealth then?" Shadow suggested. "We obviously don't have many choices. I can get inside and then maybe turn the ting off. I might even lift the Chaos Emerald out of the socket Eggman has it in."

"I think we are going to do that Shadow." Tails replied. "You think you can do it?"

"Of course!" Shadow replied. "I can infiltrate _anything_."

"Well you got a green light Shadow! Sonic I suggest that you return here and research what we can do with the Chaos Emerald."

"You got that Tails!" Sonic replied. He was actually getting a little weary from all the fighting he has been doing. This morning he left the _Blue Typhoon _and he only got back from it just this evening. Night has come and he had to leave the _Blue Typhoon_ without getting much rest. "I need to rest off anyways." Sonic added. With a click of a button on his comm. watch, the cockpit of the _Storming_ opened and he climbed inside and headed for the _Blue Typhoon._

Seeing that the decision has been made on what they should do, Shadow initiated Chaos Control and easily gotten inside the AAC. He landed himself in a corner of a hallway. With a quick look he saw that he landed in a zone which was not filled with automated security. _Eggman must have a lot of faith inside his barrier that he must've forgotten that I could use the Chaos Control._

Shadow ran to a dark corner where he would be easily hidden. Soon enough, a single E-100000 series robot appeared. Shadow crouched and got himself into his quick kill mode which is ideal for missions such as these. Shadow formed his index finger of each hand together to form a triangle. _Chaos Spear! _Quickly, two shots of yellow lights flashed from his hand and went right through the heart and head of the machine. _I hope that shot was quick enough that this robot can't alert the others. _Shadow brought himself out to the light and dragged the dead robot into the spot where he was just a second ago. He couldn't let other robots know that one of their own kind had been destroyed or else the security would have been tripped.

Once he laid the robot down he put his ears to the floor. He heard nothing at all and was surprised that Eggman would leave this area, which had no automated security, unguarded completely. He decided to inspect the area more carefully. Quickly he spotted a sign on the wall which indicated that the control room was to his right. He immediately got up and headed towards that direction at high speed. 20 seconds later he stopped when he got to a fork in the road. On the wall it stated the direction at which the control room was. Suddenly he realized that he was not alone. Initiating Chaos Control he went behind the robot which was just down the hallway to his right. As soon as he reached there, he dropped to the ground and did a spin kick on the ground. The result was a robot cart-wheeling through the air. Shadow formed his fingers into a triangle once more and soon enough the robot was just a pile of metal. _One more second of standing and I probably would have tripped the security. But then again, my movements are very fast so even a second more would have left this robot in pieces. _Shadow continued on his way.

Soon he reached a large door which said _Control Room. _He took a step towards the door and it immediately opened for him. _Something isn't right here! This seems a bit too easy! I feel like as if Eggman is waiting for me to enter the control room. _Regardless of his thoughts, Shadow stepped inside. Shadow looked towards the bright red Chaos Emerald sitting on top of the control module. He walked towards it and made a movement to touch it. That was when alarm bells in his head started to ring. The Chaos Emerald and the entire control module began to sway like as if still water has been touched by a wandering finger. He looked around and quickly noted that the rest of the room was moving in the same type of motion. Soon the room darkened completely and he realized that he was in an empty room that had "transformed" to look like the Control room. Even though it was pitch black, he quickly ran towards where he thought the door was and he ran right into wall with a loud thud. He sat up and rubbed his head where he hit his head. Suddenly a voice filled the room. "Shadow did you really think that it would be this easy?? After working with me for a while, you should have known how crafty I can get and how careful I am. Too late now, I doubt that you would be able to see daylight ever again." _CRAP!!! _Shadow thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

_CRAP!!! _Shadow thought again as he realized that this obstacle is defiantly going to test his skills. For the first time, Eggman was able to read ahead of Tail's, Sonic's and Shadow's actions. Now he caught Shadow in a potentially dangerous trap. Also, with the Chaos Emerald's unlimited potential, things might get much worse than Shadow can handle. However, he might as well play it cool just to keep Eggman guessing.

"Well, it looks like the giant talking egg was able to think for once." Shadow taunted. "I would give you an A+ if I was really trapped here forever." The speakers began to boom out Dr. Eggman's voice.

"I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you!" Eggman spoke through the speakers. "You never know what I am able to do until I do it. Plus I was able to unlock the red Chaos Emerald's true potential. With that, I am able to run all of the _Egg Carrier's _system at over capacity."

"You really want to run it at over capacity?" Shadow asked. "You can easily destroy the _Egg Carrier _by doing that. Especially with that high powered Emerald of yours."

"Well obviously I had to take some precautions. But enough of this senseless talking and start DANCING!"

For about half-second, a weird look came over Shadow as he began to wonder what was Eggman talking about. He was in no mood to start dancing. In fact, he never liked dancing. However, his question was quickly answered when the walls of the dark room became alive as the machine guns armed themselves and started firing rounds. Before a single bullet was halfway between Shadow initiated Chaos Control and stopped time. Quickly, while he had time, he thought back to the time just after M-Sonic 2 died and how hard he trained to be able to use Universal Awareness. It took 3 months for Sonic and Shadow to learn UA. Because Tails was an expert at drawing specific amounts of Chaos Emerald Energy for certain things (using mechanical techniques) he helped to teach Sonic and Shadow. However, Knuckles was an expert at martial arts and was able to teach them many tips. Soon all four of them were able to use UA. Four things went through Shadows head in a second. After months of practicing he recited these things in a tenth of a second. _Stop, Understand _(understands the situation around him and knows where his faults would lie), _Retrieve assets _(know what senses are available to use), _React _(start using them).

Shadow was just about to dispel his Chaos Control so he would be able to destroy all the machine guns in the walls, however, someone else had dispelled it for him. Most likely, Eggman was able to disengage it with the red Chaos Emerald somehow. Panicking, Shadow leapt upwards to the roof. However, as soon as his feet touched the roof, he gathered his thoughts and started focusing on his ears and tried to distinguish each sound from each gun and tried to "read" where each bullet is. He soon began to leap off each wall at around Mach 2 dodging the bullets with much effort. Also one by one, he disengaged the guns surrounding him. He soon began to realize that he was not able to think fast enough to dodge each one and they soon were catching up to him. At home, he was able to dodge tennis balls coming at 100 km/h very easily using this technique. However, bullets were much much faster. _O crap. I can't lose to Eggman now._ He realized that death was nearby. Very soon scratches appeared on his body. He brought his comm.-watch up to his mouth and began shouting to everyone on the team. "Emergency, I need help at the _Egg…" _and that's all was transmitted. A stray bullet had ripped right through the watch blocking him from the world outside. Shadow began to get angry at how he failed his mission for the first time. _I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. Sonic finds out how to use the Chaos Emerald's true power, while I stay behind. He gets to rest in the Blue Typhoon while I have to disengage this stupid security thing. Why can't life ever treat me right!!!??? I bet after this, humans might start breathing easier since I was supposed to be created as the ultimate life form._

Shadow landed on a nearby wall and tried to kick a nearby gun. However, instead of feeling the metal hitting his foot, he felt a bullet rip right through his shoes between his toes and that's when he lost all control. What transpired happened in a time of 2.3 seconds.

The purple Chaos Emerald immediately exploded in the same manner the yellow and the dark blue one had when Sonic had unleashed them. At the same time, the Chaos Emeralds created a barrier around Shadow which blocked all the incoming bullets from touching his skin. The purple and the dark blue Chaos Emerald spun around Shadow and powered him, heightening his ability to use UA. Within the next half a second, Shadow leapt off the wall, twisted, turned and easily dodged the flying bullets. As soon as he reached the center of the room, he initiated Chaos Blast. Each bullet was easily deflected and soon there was nothing but smoke, bent metal, darkness, and two standing figures.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Shadow breathed deeply as his mind assessed what happened. He could hardly believe it. _So that's how Sonic was able to open up another level of the Chaos Emeralds power! _Shadow thought. _He wasn't able to do it by skill; he simply was able to do it because he was in serious danger. Wait till he finds out I have caught up to him. _Shadow eyes moved to the figure that was standing in front of him. _Where did he come from?_

_"_Congratulations Shadow!" The figure spoke. "You actually managed to catch up to Sonic's level of power. I really am pleased. However, you won't feel any more power, or see daylight after I am done with you."

"What do you mean?" Shadow demanded. "There is no way you are going to beat me now, not after this!"

"O really? You'll be surprised how much power I can yield from those sweet gems, especially that purple one." Shadow blinked. _Is Spurino able to use the max power of the Chaos Emeralds too? _

Back on the Blue Typhoon, Sonic and Tales were sitting there wondering who has sent the emergency message. They replayed the message over and over again, trying to guess who exactly sent the message. "Emergency, I need help at the _Egg…"_ Tails and Sonic closed their eyes, trying to sort out the exact voice. _That could be Shadow. But it would be very weird if Shadow was the one who asked for help because he hates depending on others completely. Sometimes I think that he would rather die than ask someone for help. But I don't see why that would be Knuckles. I haven't heard from him in a long time. Wonder where he went…_

Tails had tried to call the comm.-watch that had transmitted the sound, but they were unable to.

"Do you think that was Shadow?" Sonic asked. "It sounds like him, but there was a lot of interference in the background and I don't think Shadow would ask for help."

"That may be true Sonic," Tails answered. "But we won't know for sure who exactly said that until they identify themselves. You know I already tried to call them back, but I didn't get an answer at all. I don't think there is anyway we are going to be able to save that person unless they call again."

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Sonic and Tails turned to the large display at the front. A Blue Chaos Emerald was shown on the screen as well as a map of Station Square and a little star on the map. _Another Chaos Emerald?_

Tails suddenly looked to Sonic with a sad face. "You know that if we run after that Chaos Emerald we would forfeit all chances of saving the person who sent the message." Sonic turned to him and smiled.

"No we wouldn't," He said. "By finding the next Chaos Emerald I would be able to get stronger so that if you find the person who sent the message, I would definitely be able to save him or her."

"But how am I going to research the comm.-watch, monitor the battle at the _Egg Carrier _and monitor your battle at the same time?" Sonic's smile appeared on his face once more.

"You're the programmer Tails, I know that you can make a compromise. Trust me, your much more skilled than you think you are. Now let's go and launch me to that Blue Emerald!"

Tails immediately found his way to the controls while Sonic scooped up his share of Chaos Emeralds, and found his way to the pod. Soon he was launched towards the area. _I hope Tails fixed this thing! _His answer was granted within the next 3 minutes when the cover of the pod launched and wings appeared at the sides. Soon, it was gliding above him as he safely slid out of the pod itself. Sonic absorbed the Chaos Emerald's powers (yellow and green Chaos Emeralds by the way) and was on the roof of the building peering downwards, hoping to spot the Blue Chaos Emerald. All he saw below him was a lady crossing the street, a car parallel parking, and a young boy sprinting down the road with a bright blue gem in his hand and being chased by a store owner screaming, "Give me my gem!!" He couldn't see the Chaos Emerald anywhere and was wondering if Tails' technology was still 99 reliable. Tails has never mistaken the position of a Chaos Emerald before, but there can always be a first.

Suddenly, Sonic's eyes switched back to the boy running and that's when his mind snapped clear of his doubt of Tail's technology. Sonic ran down the building, and stopped in front of the store owner's path. The store owner stopped and blinked at Sonic. The young boy that had stolen the gem stopped after he realized that he was being chased no longer.

"Is there a problem sir?" Sonic asked.

"Yes Sonic!" The owner quickly answered. "That young boy stole my most expensive gem!! Please get it back from him!" Sonic stood up straight and stared at the man.

"You know that the 'gem' is actually a Chaos Emerald and it's technically owned by me and my friends." The owner blinked and blinked again.

"What?" He asked. That's when Sonic heard the sirens of the police cars which were approaching the scene. _Wow! It's going to be a fun time today! _The police stepped out of the cars and nodded in the owner's direction.

"Is that the boy that stole it?" The police inquired.

"YES!! STOP HIM!!" The owner shouted. The police immediately jumped out of their cars and started chasing after the boy. The boy slowly backed up and was about to run when beams of light descended onto the cars as if they were going to be taken up into heaven. However, instead of the cars lifting up and approaching there final destination, the cars immediately exploded throwing the police into several directions. Sonic immediately looked up to the direction of the light.

A green figure descended onto the street and stared down at Sonic as if he was challenging him. _Who is this guy!!!???_

"Hey!" The green figure shouted. "If you want this blue Chaos Emerald, you are going to have to fight for it." Shortly after saying 'it' the figure seemingly disappeared and reappeared with the blue Chaos Emerald sitting in his hand. The boy stared at his two hands and then stared at the figure wondering if he was dreaming or not.

"Ok," Sonic answered. Then he asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Suprion."

"Suprion? Don't you mean Spurino?"

"No I mean Suprion. Spurino is busy with a different hedgehog."

"And you are here because?"

"I would like this beautiful gem. I thought I told you this before. O and, Amy, Cream, and Knuckles are safe…for now." Sonic visibly winced. _Knuckles too?! This can't be right!!_ All this time, he forgot about his real goal. _People are more important than things. _Boy his conscience really knows how to bug him.

"Where are they?" Sonic asked. Suprion's eyebrows rose as he realized that Sonic's tone had changed to a much more dangerous one. Clearly, he was extremely concerned with the issue.

"Don't worry about it. Just remember that they will continue to be safe if you give us the rest of the Chaos Emeralds."

"Why do you guys always try to corner me into giving you the Chaos Emerald? It didn't work before, and it won't work today. You guys need to shut your mouths or else I'll shut it for you!" It was Suprion's turn to wince. If anyone was around Sonic, they wouldn't have known him at all. Usually he was very carefree and high spirited. They never knew this side of him that displayed extreme anger towards oppression.

Sonic shook his head and laughed. "I will defiantly be getting that Chaos Emerald from you." And with that, his eyes turned fiery red and a yellow-green force field appeared around him.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"Well it looks like that you posses a good amount of power also." Suprion spoke as he analyzed Sonic's current physical look.

"Just answer one question for me." Sonic began, "Where did you come from?"

"Dr. Robotnick hasn't told you yet? Spurino was created from the positive energy of the Master Emerald. Later on he decided to create me from the negative energy. This way we both can take care of you and Shadow at the same time."

"But you were only living for less than a day! There is no way your able to beat me at your type of stage!"

"I suggest that you don't assume things. I have as much power as Spurino and I'll be very willing to show it to you!" Sonic didn't even wait to answer him. He immediately lunged at Suprion. Sonic faked a punch at Suprion's face. As soon as he saw Suprion's hand move upwards to block the attack, Sonic immediately ran around him and kick him upwards. However, with this much power in Sonic, all Suprion saw was a flash of blue go around him and soon felt a foot being smashed in his back. Immediately he saw Sonic above him and aimed his foot right to his chest. That was when Suprion saw an opening. Instead of keeping himself vulnerable, Suprion immediately found his way to Sonic's blind spot and kicked his head from behind. Sonic immediately found himself spinning to the ground and smashed into it with a deafening noise. _What is this guy made out of!? This should not be possible. _Sonic shook off all the pain he was feeling and charged right towards Suprion who was now standing on the ground, laughing! _Looks like I'm going to have to fight smartly with this guy. I should use UA with this guy and beat him around a bit. Hopefully this works. _Sonic closed his eyes. Within the next second he opened them and slid right into Suprion's foot. Suprion simply disappeared and reappeared behind Sonic again. However, because of Sonic's heightened UA, he knew long before where he was headed.

Sonic flipped himself upwards so that he was facing the ground in the middle of the air (horizontal over the landscape) and caught the foot which was heading to his face. Sonic simply let it lift him upwards but once it reached its maximum incline, Sonic forward flipped over the foot and slammed both of his feet into Suprion's face. Suprion rocketed backwards 100 meters and slid 50 meter farther.

Suprion lied there for around 30 seconds got up and began coughing. Slowly, a smile crept onto Sonic's lips. With the Chaos Emerald's power, beating this 'Suprion' is going to be a lot easier than once thought.

Sonic rushed towards the laying body of Suprion and kicked him upwards. Actually, Sonic's foot moved right _through _him. Sonic blinked and focused on a small shiny object which was visible through Suprion. That was when Sonic's eyes went wide and realized that it was a holographic image he just tried to kick. Soon Sonic was in the air as he was kicked upwards once again and was faced with a blast of fire which had left Suprion's hand. Sonic never felt such hot flames before and wandered where Suprion was getting his power from. Soon blackness began to fell over Sonic as he fell lifelessly towards the ground. Then as he was falling towards the ground, Suprion punched him and Sonic literally rocketed away from the scene. _I wonder what Shadow is doing…?_

Shadow in the meantime was having a fight of his life. Spurino was clearly able to use a good amount of the Chaos Emerald's energy and the Master Emerald's energy together.

Shadow had just finished back flipping when he realized that Spurino ran to his blind spot. Shadow was honestly surprised that his UA was able to track Spurino's actions because his eyes are practically useless to him. He didn't know that his eyes will be able to track movements better once he was able to draw max power from 2 different Chaos Emeralds or more. Quickly, Spurino tried to punch the back of Shadow's head. He was soon mistaken of Shadow's abilities when he realized that Shadow had bent down and was preparing to lift his feet in the air. Spurino was overstretched and ready to fall forward. Instead of falling forward, Shadow kicked Suprion into the air and through the ceiling. Shadow pushed off the ground, which ended up bringing him up into the air right along with Spurino. Quickly, Shadow completed a combo and finished it with a spin kick that threw Spurino into a nearby set of bars…Which were imprisoning Amy, Cream and Cheese. Shadow landed on the opposite side of the hole which he created and studied the scenery. Oddly enough, Amy, Cream and Cheese were playing cards as if nothing had happened at all. It took them around a second to realize that they had visitors.

"SONIC!!!!" Amy shouted. Shadow simply shook his head. He remembered back then when he was working for Dr. Eggman. He just arrived on Prison Island and Amy came up behind him and hugged him and said 'Hi Sonic.' Clearly, Amy still can't tell the difference between Sonic and Shadow that well.

"Once more Amy," Shadow began. "You mistook me for Sonic."

"It's O.K. Amy!" Cheese shouted. "People make mistakes too!"

"I guess so." Amy replied. "Shadow, can't you get us out of here?" Suddenly, a small chuckle filled the air. That was when Shadow realized that he was far from finishing his duty.

"No one's coming out today!" Spurino said. His force field which once surrounded him reappeared. That was when he lunged at Shadow.

"STOOOOPPPP!!!!" Amy screamed.

Sonic laid on the floor, and breathed deeply. Suprion is very powerful and no matter how hard Sonic tries, he can't unlock the green Chaos Emerald's true power. It would really help him right about now. Suddenly, Suprion appeared right above of him with his fist cocked. Sonic immediately got up and moved to Suprion's blind spot before Suprion moved an inch closer. Sonic kicked him upwards and progressively drilled a combo which put Suprion farther and farther towards the east. Sonic finished by putting all his power into his final kick. This sent Suprion far away. However, before Suprion cleared 50 meters, he was soon in front of Sonic with a fist driving into his face. Sonic was completely taken by surprise and was driven back far. Suprion was soon in his path and kicked him downwards. This planted Sonic into the ground. Suprion landed on the ground and picked up Sonic by his neck. Soon, his hand lighted and Sonic visible saw his energy being drawn to Suprion. Sonic began to panic as he realized what his chances were if he has no energy left.

"If you do not want to break the green Chaos Emerald's barrier," Suprion began, "THEN I WILL!!!" Sonic began to feel weaker and weaker until he realized that his max speed was reduced to about around Mach 1. That was when Sonic began to struggle to get free, but within 30 seconds, Sonic was completely knocked out and Suprion tossed him away.

"Maybe he isn't worth it at all." Suprion said. "The great Sonic the Hedgehog is completely knocked out. Clearly he is very weak and I'll just let him sleep."

"O don't worry, I am more than worth it!" A voice behind him said.

"What the he…" Suprion began. However his words were cut off by a punch that literally created shockwaves. Suprion flew back at around Mach 2. He didn't cover very much ground because by the time he crossed the 25th meter, Sonic kicked him upwards and less than half a second later, Suprion was flying downwards at Mach 3. He smashed into the ground, creating another shockwave of wind and creating a crater.

"I am a very bad person to mess with Suprion." Sonic continued. "If you want a fight, I'll give you one. That was just the beginning." Suprion looked upwards and saw that Sonic had blue eyes. Before he was able to comment on them, he fainted away. Sonic saw a silver Chaos Emerald appear right beside Suprion. Sonic quickly scooped it up and contacted Tails for the location of the Egg Carrier.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Spurino spun into the prison bars at a great speed, rattling the bars and driving both Amy and Cream back. Shadow immediately followed up and kicked Spurino upwards and initiated a devastating combo. Just when Shadow was about to throw in the final kick, Spurino somehow found his way to Shadow's blind spot. Shadow was easily able to track his movements, but because he was in the air, he had very limited choices. Unfortunately, all of them proved to be worthless to him and he was soon kicked through the floor below him, creating another hole. Shadow tried to get up, but the kick seriously damaged him, and maybe even cracked a few ribs. Spurino quickly tried to kick him upwards to give him a combo, but unfortunately, Shadow was easily able to dodge his attacks. Shadow quickly bent backwards and finished off by rolling himself horizontally. The finishing hit was a kick that spun Spurino. Shadow was just about to start using high powered attacks when he heard a sound from within his UA. It sounded like rushing wind. That was when he realized that his fighting partner was back. Shadow immediately gathered all his energy and gave Spurino a quick and impactful upper-cut. Spurino rushed through the roof and through the next roof right into the outside air. Immediately he spotted the small flying vehicles that was dodging him and trying to shoot all the defence laser guns that were visible on the bridge. There had to be at least 300 of them flying around the _Egg Carrier._ _What is Shadow trying to do? _Spurino thought. He soon realized what was happening when he looked to his right.

Sonic (with blue eyes) literally coming out of nowhere slung his fist back and thrusted it at Spurino's face. Spurino spun a few times since Sonic had a speed of over Mach 2 plus the extra effort in the punch. Also, he immediately went upwards and flew downwards straight at Spurino once again. However, he was momentarily distracted when his UA detected a fast moving object heading straight for him. Sonic turned around in the air and then felt a 'chop' right beside his neck. Sonic immediately felt gravity and began to fall, but he then felt a greater power inside of him, just waiting to pop out of the blue Chaos Emerald…

Shadow, in the mean time, unlocked Amy and Cream from the prison.

"Tails!" Shadow shouted into the comm.-watch. "I need a _Storming_ right now to transport Amy and Cream back to the _Blue Typhoon! _"

"It will be there in 5 minutes!" Tails replied. Suddenly, a crash thundered from above and a flash of blue fell right through the floor, making the grand total of holes in the floor up to four now. Amy quickly ran towards the hole and prayed that it wasn't Sonic lying on the floor. When her eyes focused on the body that was on the floor, she realized that her prayers weren't answered the way she wanted it to be. Sonic was on the floor clearly unconscious from the 'sleeper' hit he was given from Spurino after he turned around.

Amy looked up and saw two figures descend like angels from heaven. She immediately recognized both of them.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" Amy shouted at them. All she got in reply were rolled eyes from both of them as they landed. Shadow immediately gotten back into his fighting figure and posed for an attack. Despite he was determined to beat them, he already knew he can easily be overpowered by both of them.

"Do you really think that you are going to be able to beat both of us at the same time?" Suprion asked. "If you can't beat one of us, you're not going to beat both of us at the same time."

"Sorry for being a little cocky." Shadow replied. "But trust me; you are not going to live after this." Immediately, he rushed towards the two and the two immediately split. Shadow just stood there, not sure of which he should go after. The decision was taken out of his hands when he detected a quick fist heading for him. Shadow leaned back just in time to dodge the fist. The next punch he blocked with his forearm and the dropped down kick was dodge by front flipping. Instead of keeping it as a normal front flip, Shadow shoved both of his feet at the person's face (which turned out to be Spurion's face). However, just after his feet impacted the person's face the second elbowed Shadow's ribs and smashed him to the floor. Just as he hit the floor, the same person kicked him across the floor and through the hole in the floor. Shadow soon was on the floor lying beside Sonic. That was when his anger began to rush upwards, and he began to feel the Chaos Emeralds power as well as the one flowing through Sonic's hands.

_If you would like to know when the next chapter comes out, please come to my site crazyboutwritting. webs. com (without spaces.)_


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

_Note to reader: This chapter represents a grand finale. It consists of over 3, 500 words and also marks the end of the long part 1 of the story. Part 2 will begin in Chapter 19. Hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, please review! You can check when the next chapter will be out at crazyboutwritting. webs. com (without spaces)_

Amy stared down at Sonic and Shadow's body. Her body quivered as her mind rejected the possible truth that they both might be dead. _What would happen if this is true? _She then turned to Spurino and Suprion and slowly brought out her piko-piko hammer. Spurino and Suprion both laughed.

"I don't understand!!" Amy screamed at them. "Why are you laughing!!?? I will seriously damage…" Her hammer was knocked out of her hand before she could even react to the movement of Spurino. Within seconds, the hammer was broken into pieces and tossed into one of the holes on the floor. Amy immediately ran after Spurino, but Suprion quickly grabbed her by the neck and held her above one of the holes which both Sonic and Shadow went through.

"Do you want to die along with them?" He asked. Amy just shook her head with complete fear of what may happen to her. Also, she did not believe a thing that Suprion asked. Sonic was not dead. Sure maybe Shadow, but Sonic-her boyfriend-would not die until she was saved. He always made sure of that no matter what the cost was. She remembered the fights between Eggman and Sonic. Eventually, this birthed Metal Sonic and the race to Amy. Sonic made sure to save her at all costs. There was no way that Sonic died today, because Amy was not safe and no matter what, he will wake up and save her from these wicked demons.

"Trust me I won't be dying today!!" Amy shouted at him as her tears streamed down her face. "Sonic will be waking up shortly and he will get rid of both of you guys. Don't you worry. I suggest you put me down right now or else there will be some serious trouble around here." Spurino and Suprion looked at each other once more. Then they laughed even louder.

"Look at this pathetic little girl!" Spurino shouted from across the room. "She actually thinks that her '_boyfriend'_ will be saving her today! Take a look little girl!! Your '_boyfriend_' is lying there cold and without a soul!"

The truth is, Spurino and Suprion were both _very _worried right now. The five Chaos Emeralds have not appeared around Sonic or Shadow. That means they are still alive. The worst part is that they should be unconscious and the Chaos Emeralds should appear around them regardless. However, this was not happening which can indicate that the trouble which Amy was talking about could come to be. _But still, _Suprion thought_. It looks like those stupid hedgehogs won't be waking up anytime soon. The 'sleeper' hit should have killed Sonic and Shadow was beaten down a lot. At any rate, they should wake up after one hour or half an hour. Might as well play with this girl's mind for now. _

Spurino just sat down and examined the silver Chaos Emerald which he used for high source of power.

"You know," Spurino began. "After we break the barrier in the red Chaos Emerald's power, we would be all powerful and the world would suffer. Look at the energy the silver Chaos Emerald has given the _Egg Carrier. _It allowed the _Egg Carrier _to shape shift an entire room to fool the black one (Shadow).

"We will get it soon." Suprion began. "Trust me, there's not much more those Hedgehogs can do!"

"Actually…" Amy began, "I wouldn't be too sure about that…" Suprion followed the glance of Amy's eyes to the hole below. When he peered over, he was welcomed with a surprise. Both hedgehogs were gone.

"What the hell!?" Suprion began. He then looked upwards and faced Spurino. Spurino met his quizzical look. Without warning or even a feeling, a blue flash launched Spurino high and through the roof. A silver Chaos Emerald was spinning in the air, but it quickly disappeared when the blue flash came back and landed on the floor (2nd floor). Sonic landed with ease and looked up. Both Amy and Suprion were shocked at what they saw. Sonic had a very bright silver force field surrounding him and his eyes were bright yellow.

"Trust me, you are not going to get that much power." Sonic spoke in a threatening tone. Suprion's eyes narrowed.

"Where is the other one?" He asked. His question was answered very quickly when a black flash launched Suprion right through the wall into the outside air. Sonic immediately found his way to the first floor and caught Amy effortlessly.

"I knew you would save me!" Amy said ecstatically.

"There is no time to waste Amy! We must get you out of here!" Sonic replied.

"Where is Cream?" Amy asked. A moment of silence passed by. Immediately, Sonic jumped through the hole into the 2nd floor.

"Shoot!!" Sonic said when he realized that he couldn't answer the question. That was when the entire ship shook and sounds of straining metal filled the air.

"Don't tell me that Tails decided to attack the _Egg Carrier _directly!" Shadow shouted to Sonic. They both jumped through the second hole and were outside on the bridge. Quickly, they spotted the _Blue Typhoon _shooting all its cannons at the ship.

"O crap. This ship is going to fall within minutes!" Sonic shouted. "And we need that red Chaos Emerald. Not only that, but Cream and Cheese are gone!" That was when they all spotted that all of Eggman's guns were pointed at the _Blue Typhoon._

"Shadow…" Sonic began, "I think you should bring Amy on land. I'll look for Cream and I'll stop these guns!" Without another word, Sonic tossed Amy at Shadow and disappeared. Seeing that he had no choice, Shadow immediately left the area missing the fact that a large laser canon had just appeared from the bridge and was whirring to life.

Sonic initiated Sonic rush and flown in and out of the Egg Carrier at maximum speed creating hundreds of holes in the hull of the ship. He passed a hallway and spotted Cream wandering through it. Without a word, he immediately scooped up Cream and Cheese and exited through another wall and immediately headed towards the ground. He was so high, that even though he was heading towards the ground at Mach 4, it took him about 5 minutes to get to the floor.

"Cream stay here! I need to get the Chaos Emerald out of the _Egg Carrier._"

"Sonic! The ship is going to fall though!!!" Cream replied.

"That Chaos Emerald is more very important Cream. I need it at…" Sonic stopped because he felt a large amount of power from being drawn from a source far above. Using his highly extend UA, he realized that a gun was being powered up. _O God no!! Tails is in the Blue Typhoon!! He does not have any power to block against an attack with the power of the Chaos Emerald. I need to stop it right now._

"Cream I'll be right back!!" Sonic shouted. He immediately flew away bringing wind upwards with him. Within moments he spotted the problem. A large laser canon had appeared out of the bridge and was bright red, indicated it was very hot. At any rate, if Sonic touched it, he would melt right away. Instead he immediately found his way to the front and smashed himself into the control room. He immediately was confronted with Spurino and Suprion. _Crap!!_

"You better not be thinking of stealing that Chaos Emerald!" Suprion spoke.

"Hold on a sec!" Sonic said. "I need to make a phone call." Sonic quickly moved the comm.-watch close to his mouth. "Shadow, I'm going to need a lot of help here!"

As soon as he was finished here, both Spurino and Suprion launched at Sonic, shoving him through the glass of the _Egg Carrier _and tumbling down the front of the aircraft. Soon he was just in front, floating in the air. Immediately, Suprion flew at him. Sonic moved to the side and let most of Suprion go past him. At the last second, Sonic grabbed his ankle and threw it straight at oncoming Spurino. They both collided and slammed into the hull of the aircraft. Sonic chuckled to himself. _Why did I have trouble before? _ He soon realized why…

Just as Sonic thought his last thoughts Spurino immediately teleported to Sonic's back. Sonic quickly turned around but was instead invited with a punch in the stomach. However, this punch was not like the others, it was way more powerful and it launched Sonic right through the hull of the aircraft and into an empty room. Suprion followed him in there. Sonic quickly reacted and tried to spin kick him back out through the new exit. Suprion quickly dropped down and dodged the spin kick, but he never saw the second one coming close to his knees coming. He immediately was cart-wheeled sideways and Sonic finished it off by elbowing his face as hard as possible. Suprion came flying back outside and fell for a good couple hundred feet. Sonic immediately sprinted and flew upwards towards Suprion. _If I get rid of him just as fast, I'll be able to disengage the laser cannon. _Sonic easily spotted Spurino above him and aimed his feet towards him.

He realized his flaw in the battle very quickly as Spurino easily disappeared and hit him from behind. As soon as Sonic flew upwards, Suprion came out of nowhere and elbowed Sonic downwards. Spurino was completely ready to spin kick Sonic. Unfortunately, half a second before the hit would have impacted, Shadow appeared out of nowhere and kneed Spurino in the very center of his spine. Sonic just continued falling and stopped around 50 meters downwards. Sonic looked up. And a smile went on his face.

"Sonic!" Shadow shouted from above. "Get Knuckles to destroy the master Emerald. It's _their _power source." Sonic nodded and proceeded to alert Knuckles. However, he didn't have any time at all. Suprion was right behind him, but this time, Sonic focused everything he had on fighting. By doing this, he was able to read his movements much easier and was able to dodge every attack. Suprion aimed his fists for the head. Sonic easily dodged it. The second punch Suprion tried was blocked. Suprion held back and tried for a quick kick to the ankles. Sonic barrel rolled over the foot and spun kicked him again, this time with both of his feet. He continued his combo by teleporting to Suprion's path and smashed in a series of punches and kicks and finished off by front flipping a kick right onto Suprion's head. Suprion shot downwards. Sonic was just about to fly upwards when his UA detected a hot flying object flying towards him. Sonic moved out of the way just in time to see a fireball flying upwards. Quickly, Sonic whirled around and faced downwards, but Suprion was gone. Sonic flew downwards some more, but he realized that Suprion was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a large explosion sounded from the Egg Carrier. Sonic whipped his head around and saw a black figure dropping at high speed with shining jewels dropping with him.

"Crap!!" Sonic shouted as he flew towards Shadow at top speed. His fighter on his right hand was down and he was not about to let him die. Quickly, Sonic caught Shadow and the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and headed for the nearest rooftop. Quickly, he landed and laid Shadow's head on the warm cement on a nearby concrete rooftop. As soon as Shadow was on the floor, Sonic took the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and absorbed their power. He quickly realized the power of the Chaos Emeralds. The 6 Chaos Emeralds which Sonic absorbed were all powered up. The only Emerald which was left was the red Chaos Emerald, and Sonic felt he didn't need it anyways. The power of the 6 Chaos Emeralds felt better than he thought power could. It showed on him too.

His spikes were floating in the air as if he was in space. There was a light blue force field which alone emits its own light. Sonic finally opened his closed eyes, and all Spurino and Suprion could gape at was the fact that he had a completely white pupil surrounded by a sea of green. No one ever thought that things like that were possible. Clearly, Sonic was powered, but even he was wondering if it was enough. What neither of them knew was that each Emerald which was unlocked creates a direct access to the Master Emerald. As a result, both Suprion and Spurino had a larger access to power, just that they didn't know it.

Sonic raised his right hand with the back facing Spurino. Quickly, he gave Spurino the signal to come and face him. Spurino didn't hesitate one second and came at Sonic hard and fast. Spurino immediately cocked his fist as he got read to punch Sonic. Just as the punch was just about to hit Sonic's face, Sonic caught it with complete ease and merely slapped it away. The strength of the slap, however, turned Spurino's entire body around. Immediately after, Sonic kicked Spurino straight towards the floor. Spurino hit the floor with a deafening crash, creating a small crater as well as making debris fly around.

Suprion tried to teleport behind Sonic and grab him. Sonic easily saw him with his UA and was even able to predict his movements long before the movement was completed. Sonic simply sidestepped, leaving only air for Suprion to grasp. As soon as the arm was outstretched, Sonic grabbed his hand and pulled him towards himself. At the same time Sonic jumped up and kicked Suprion's face. Because of the speed which Suprion was heading for Sonic while Sonic kicked his face, the force was easily doubled and Suprion simply fell onto Spurino, waiting to be picked up.

30 seconds passed and the two finally stood up. At first they were talking to each other, and then they both nodded. Sonic quickly turned back to see how is the laser cannon doing. Clearly it was getting hotter and hotter and a large digital timer appeared on the front which showed 3:00min. The small mini-jets tried to destroy it, but the defence lasers were easily handling all of them. One by one they fell in many pieces. _I gotta get this thing done quickly! _Sonic thought. Immediately he flew towards the two. Just as he thought, they both disappeared and reappeared behind him. Sonic turned around and was ready to take anything they got. Spurino threw a punch, and Sonic caught it relatively easily. Sonic grinned at them. _Don't they know how to learn from past mistakes? _Sonic's grin quickly disappeared when Suprion grasped him, and his power began to drain away. Sonic immediately kicked them both away, but he realized that it was too late. The light emitted from the force field was around half of what it was before they touched him. Also, he felt twice as heavy as before. Spurino simply grinned at him and threw a punch. This time, Sonic couldn't see it in time to stop it and he was hit full force by the fist. Sonic flew back a couple meters and shook his head as he tried to focus on the two once more. He immediately tried to charge at Spurino, but Sonic didn't move a single inch forward. In fact, Spurino immediately flew towards him and Sonic realized that he was being held back by Suprion. Sonic immediately kicked Suprion's knee and tried to throw him over his head and towards Spurino. Sad thing was, Suprion lifted his other foot to block the attack, and Spurino gave Sonic a single right hook to the mouth, and a left hook to the chin. Sonic nearly blacked out from the impact. But before, the third hit came, Sonic dipped his head back, nailing Suprion in the forehead and causing him to grasp his head with both of his hands. Sonic quickly moved out of the way of the third punch, and instead, the fist found Suprion's face. Sonic immediately tried to reach the front of the Egg Carrier because he found that the time now said 2:30min and each 'second' was winding down faster than a real second. Sonic glanced at the area which it was facing and saw that the Blue Typhoon was trying to fly away. But Sonic saw that the action was futile because there were 5 black smokes floating from five of the engines.

"WHEN?!!.." Sonic shouted. His answer was soon given. Suprion threw back his head and laughed.

"When we disappeared we quickly disengaged most of the engines. We obviously don't want your little friend to get away that easily."

"Leave Tails out of this!!" Sonic growled. His tone began to change, and he knew he wasn't sending a very good message.

"O...He'll be just fine!" Spurino said. "Let's talk!" Sonic defiantly didn't feel like talking that time, because within a third of a second he launched Spurino away towards the hot laser on the Egg Carrier. Spurino better come to his senses and fly away from the laser or else there wouldn't be a person named Spurino anymore. Sonic found his way to Suprion and served him a combo and ended with a flying kick downwards once more. Sonic tried to continue downwards towards him, but Spurino blocked his way and kicked him upwards. _Might as well head for the Egg Carrier then. _Sonic continued flying upwards, but he was soon held back again, this time by Spurino. Suprion served him a few kicks and punches and Sonic's body began to shake from the weakness he was feeling. Sonic glanced at the clock and saw it wind down to 45 seconds, that's when he felt that inner determination that he felt the first time he unlocked the Chaos Emerald's power. Sonic bent forwards and tilted Spurino's face forward. Suprion accidentally punched it, but this time with far greater force than he was hit with. Spurino spiralled away from the scene as Sonic dealt with Suprion quickly and efficiently by sending in a fire blast from his fingers. Sonic flew towards the _Egg Carrier _at maximum speed. At the same time, he decided to follow Shadow's instructions. He brought the comm.-watch up to his face.

"Knuckles! Shatter the Master Emerald right now. Please don't ask why, just do it as fast as possible."

"Sonic, ARE YOU CRAZY!!??" Knuckles replied back. "And who is going to pick up all those pieces again?"

"Knuckles come on man. Trust me, we need to get rid of Suprion and Spurino!"

"Suprion?? Who's Suprion!!?"

"Knuckles…"

"Alright, but I want a payback Sonic. And you better not be fooling me or else…" On the speaker, Sonic heard the knuckles cracking.

"Got it Knucklehead!" Sonic replied. Then he turned off the comm.-watch. Sonic turned around and saw that Suprion and Spurino was still pursuing him. Sonic watched and watched as he flew. Then he flipped on his comm.-watch once more.

"KNUCKLES!!"

"Alright, alright ill do it now!" The speakers came alive and Sonic heard a punch, the sound of shattering glass. He also heard sounds which he didn't want to hear, such as screaming of Knuckles and the sound of Chaos Control. Sonic also felt some problems which could potentially kill him. He immediately lost his acceleration and he felt perfectly normal and unpowered. He suspected that the Chaos Emeralds stopped powering him. Also, they weren't falling below him which indicated they were completely gone. Sonic glanced at the Egg Carrier and saw that it began to lose altitude. He judged that he might be able to make it to the Egg Carrier at this speed. Spurino and Suprion will fall far behind and probably wouldn't even stay alive. _Hold on a second. _Sonic thought, as an error came to his mind and as he turned around. _Why are those two still here?_

Another alert came to Sonic's mind that second. He was about to crash into the hull of the Egg Carrier. Sonic smashed through the tough metal (which was left unguarded now.) Despite the intense pain of his whole body, Sonic immediately got up and sprinted for the control room ahead while praying that it wasn't 5 seconds he spotted on the countdown board. Sonic easily passed Mach 2 and reached Mach 2.5 about a second after he began running. He turned into a pure blue flash. In the control room, the first thing he spotted was the countdown, which said 2 seconds. Sonic immediately put his hands on the Chaos Emerald and felt the intense burn of the Chaos Emerald. Sonic screamed a scream he never knew can immerge from his lips. If you saw him, you would have seen was a quick flash of yellow around him. Then Sonic saw the blue blast emerge from the laser canon above through the glass and he felt the heat from the explosion from the control module directly in front of him. He flew back, with the Chaos Emerald in his hand, and smashed into a nearby support pole. He soon blacked out from the intense pain and shock. All he was able to comprehend was the sounds around him. The dreadful sounds of two explosions. One from the _Blue Typhoon _and the other from the _Egg Carrier. _Little did he know that his world was about to be rearranged.


	19. Chapter 19

_Not to reader: This is the beginning of Part 2. You'll soon see what it contains. Please review if possible…If this story is going in a right direction or wrong direction…just make a comment, or anything general would be nice._

CHAPTER 19

Sonic saw himself running through the darkness. It was like watching himself on a television screen with HD picture. However, not only was he was watching himself, he also was able to control himself. Even though he had no idea how he was able to do this, he had no problem in running the right way, turning and looking behind himself. Sonic continued to run at a speed which was unknown to him. Because it was pitch black, he couldn't judge how fast exactly he was running in relation to passing objects. He could be running at light speed for all he knows. He also had no idea why he was running because as far as he's concerned, there was no danger behind him. However, it felt like that there was a meaning for him to run, there must be something ahead. _There's gotta be a reason why I was running._

He soon found something slightly startling which enticed him to stop and look. Ahead of him were 7 lights. Each light was the same brightness, but had different colours and had no shape to them. The colours were red, dark blue, yellow, green, silver, light blue, and purple. All of them circled each other in a figure 8 track and at slow speed. _What are these? Could these be Chaos Emeralds? _Sonic moved closer to them and tried to touch them. But he could not. He couldn't even get closer to them. Every time he tried to get closer, they would all move away in a group. Sonic eventually began to run towards them. But no matter what, they kept the same distance from Sonic. Sonic sighed and looked to what he thought was the floor. Suddenly, metal bars came out of nowhere and locked the lights away from him. Sonic just stared at the 7 lights. Then, the red light moved towards him and floated through the bars which separated them. It slowly moved to Sonic's hand and then the entire picture (that he was watching himself from) turned into a bright light and the last thing Sonic could hear was "great power."

"Shh…I can see him move Cream!" Sonic's brain tried to sort out the voice and he was not able to come to a conclusion immediately. He knew that it was extremely familiar but he couldn't place who exactly it came from, but he heard the voice at least a million times before. Sonic opened his green eyes to try and gather information through his view. He was immediately greeted by a pure white picture which made no sense to him. Also, the light began to hurt his eyes and so he half closed them. Eventually, the picture cleared and he saw a pink hedgehog in a pink dress and a cream coloured rabbit in an orange and cream dress. Immediately, the names came to him. The one in pink was Amy, and the other was Cream.

"Hey Sonic!" Shouted Amy. "You're back!!! OO am I glad to see you!" Sonic immediately was startled as he observed his surroundings. He was in a plain white room with few chairs near the door. He was lying in a white bed and had wires ran all over him. One of them went straight to his chest and the other hit various other vein points throughout his body. A few of the wires ran straight to a machine which made a constant annoying beep sound. That was when the location had hit him. He was in a hospital. Immediately, the first two words which came to his head went straight through his mouth and into the open.

"What happened?" Sonic asked. Amy and Cream looked at each other.

"Sonic, you were kind of sleeping for like a week." Amy explained. "Last week, the Egg Carrier crashed with you in it."

"So I guess you bumped your head and you were kind of out of it for a week." Cream added. Already, this was enough information for Sonic to bear. He hardly even knew what the Egg Carrier was, or even how he got on it. He presumed it was some sort of transportation device and somehow it crashed. _But why would I need a transportation device? _Sonic thought. _I can actually run on water. There is no need for any sort of transportation device. _None of the things which Amy said made any sense to him and he still had a void of information waiting to be revealed. He might as well ask questions.

"What is the Egg Carrier?" Sonic asked. Amy's mouth simply dropped.

"It's that big ship that you saved me from." Cream said. Silence followed and Amy's mouth dropped even more.

"You're telling me that I saved you?" Sonic asked. A bewildered look appeared on his face.

"ITS THAT STUPID SHIP EGGMAN MADE!!!!" Amy screamed. Sonic nearly jumped, but the thought of all those wires kind of stopped him from making any sudden movements.

"Eggman?" Sonic asked. Amy immediately opened up her cell phone and clicked a few buttons. After about 10 seconds of pressing buttons, she showed Sonic the picture which displayed on the screen. That was when everything came rushing right back at Sonic. He suddenly remembered _everything. _He jumped up from the bed, ripped off all the wires and stood upright. The first question which he asked was:

"Where is he and where are the Chaos Emeralds?" However, that was followed by many others.

"Where is Suprion and Spurino!? Where did the Egg Carrier crashed!? Where are the others?" With the last question, Sonic immediately remembered the most important question of them all.

"Where is Tails? His ship was about to crash and I don't know what happened to it." There was visible pain in Amy's eyes and Sonic hoped that the information which he was going to get wasn't bad in any way. Amy simply said three words.

"Look over there…" She said as she pointed to the nearby curtains which separated Sonic from the other patient. Sonic was praying that there was going to be a note which said "I went on vacation. Sincerely Tails" on the bed. He really didn't want his best friend to be sick. Sonic whipped back the curtains and his heart literally stopped and dropped. Tails was lying on the bed, completely unconscious.

"What happened?" Sonic quietly asked. This new piece of information was far too overwhelming for him. Sonic walked over and leaned over the bed.

"His ship crashed also, and he went into coma." Amy explained. "The doctors said that he may not wake up for now." _O no...This can't be happening. This was all my fault. If only I was strong enough._ A stray tear went over Sonic's eyes and dropped onto the white clean sheets. When he looked up, he saw the stray red Chaos Emerald sitting on the window sill. He reached over and picked it up.

"Have you guys found any of the other Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked. "Or did Knuckles, or Shadow?" Amy immediately responded.

"Sonic we have no clue where they are right now. It's like they are invisible…We tried using the _Storming _to find the others, but it picked up no signal at all. I don't think they are even here on Earth at all. And Tails is the only one who could probably hypothesize properly where the Chaos Emeralds are, but he's completely out of it. Knuckles and Shadow couldn't help us because Knuckles is nowhere to be found and Shadow said he couldn't help us. He said he doesn't know much about this stuff even though he's the one who figured out how to initiate Chaos Control." Sonic tightened his grasp on the Chaos Emerald. Knuckles disappeared and Tails is in coma. Suprion and Spurino could be anywhere on Earth and Shadow is withholding information from the others and he knows that he could help us somewhat. All of this made Sonic get angrier and angrier especially with the notion that Tails gave up much time and effort to help Sonic in every way, but Sonic was unable to help him in times of need. That was when the red Chaos Emerald's shell broke and wind shifted objects around the room.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

Once the entire empowering motion was finished, Sonic's eyes glowed bright red and a force field, which was much thicker than the other times he was powered with the Chaos Emeralds, formed around him. Everyone gasped at Sonic's new found power and realized that his thoughts were not as happy as they had hoped. Finally the last Chaos Emerald had broken loose and all they needed to do was try and find the rest. Once they have found the rest, defeating Suprion and Spurino should become very easy. Sonic stared at his two hands in front of him.

"Finally," Sonic gasped as he clinched his fist. "I have a level of power which I never thought I could have. Once I find the other Chaos Emeralds, things should become much easier." Both Amy and Cream blinked at that and Sonic was easily able to hint what was going through their minds.

"I know that you said they cannot be detected, but that isn't going to stop me from trying." Sonic finished with a smile which usually lights up the room (well at least in Amy's eyes). "We should probably find our way to the Master Emerald and that might help us find the other Chaos Emeralds. And I bet that Knuckles is there too." Once he was finished. Sonic left the room and started towards the door. Amy and Cheese followed (along with Cream). Within a minute Sonic was discharged from the hospital and was heading towards home. Amy and Cheese had to take the bus home because they could not keep up with Sonic's speed. However, when they looked out the window of the bus, they saw him running right beside it with ease.

Around five minutes later, Amy noted that Sonic was looking towards the sky with a concerned look on his face.

"Cheese, "Amy asked. "Do you think that Suprion or Spurino is going to come back anytime soon?" Cheese looked towards Amy with thoughtfulness. Then the facial expression quickly turned into concerned as she realized that a blue flash has just went upwards.

"Well I think that they are here right now, because I think Sonic just went after them, or something else." Amy immediately turned around and rang the bell for the bus to stop. Amy and Cheese quickly made their way to the doors and as soon as the bus had stopped, they stepped through and out into the open air. When they looked up, they saw Sonic fighting someone and they tried to figure out who exactly was it. With any luck, it was Spurino. Sonic kicked the person downwards and the person flew into the cement at high speed. As it turns out, Amy and Cheese had "any luck" because it was Spurino.

Amy looked down at Spurino and began. "What are you trying to do Spurino?!" Spurino just glared at her and smiled when he realized who it was. "Well if it isn't that little girl which I nearly killed! I suggest that you step away or else you'll get hurt." Rather than replying, Amy raised her piko-piko hammer into the air and was posing for an attack. She really didn't need to. Sonic planted one foot on Spurino's neck, and planted the other feet on the cement.

"Don't even think about it." He said with a smile.

"Hand over that Chaos Emerald!" Spurino shouted.

"N-O! Sorry, but this gem is far too precious for me. And besides, I don't think you would know exactly what to do with it if I give it to you."

"Why don't you give it to me and see."

"I would, but I'm scared that you would break it, and I really need to keep this gem on me. Maybe you should buy one from the store. They have gems that look exactly like these, except without the glow. But you don't need the glow anyways. But if you shine the one that you bought, it would almost glow like this one." Spurino was dead silent. He was trying to figure out what Sonic was trying to do here. Sonic could almost apply for a job at the jewellery store. He clearly almost knows what he is talking about.

Once Sonic was finished his long speech about jewellery, Sonic kicked the chin of Spurino and sent him sliding across the cement. Spurino just laid there and never got up. Sonic looked over his direction with concern.

_It can't be that easy! _Sonic slowly walked over and stood over Spurino. He was completely knocked out. _You mean he was this weak all this time. Then why did I struggle before? _Sonic shook his head and left him on the street. He knew that Spurino was going to wake up after a while.

Around an hour later they arrived at the house which Tails made. Sonic threw open the door and stepped through. Amy and Cream followed walking quietly behind there once-unconscious hero. Sonic found his way to the kitchen and towards the fridge. He stared at the refrigerator's logo which had the Whirlpool™ sign on it. _Hopefully this ancient Chaos Emerald finder can tell us where the next Chaos Emerald is. _Sonic thought back at when Tails built this fridge and his first Chaos Emerald finder. The technology was nothing compared to the things Tails has around him now. With a flick of his fingers, the opened the logo and punched on a few buttons. To his left, a section in the wall opened up to reveal a screen with a socket for a Chaos Emerald below it. Sonic put the Chaos Emerald in, and pressed the 'start' button. He waited and waited for the screen to show where a nearby Chaos Emerald was. 30 seconds passed and nothing came up. He stared at the screen. Suddenly it showed a small dot at the very top of the screen indicating that the Chaos Emerald was very far from here but then after a second the dot was gone. Sonic decided to wait a little longer, but 5 minutes later, nothing showed up. Sonic sighed, pressed the stop button and took out the Chaos Emerald. _The Chaos Emeralds are very far. I have no idea where exactly it is, but it's out there somewhere. _

"I'm going to sleep. I need some rest and I need to think." That was when the front door opened and a black hedgehog with red stripes showed up.

"It's about time that you showed up Shadow!" Amy scolded. "We couldn't find you for a week. Where were you?" Shadow said nothing and walked up to Sonic.

"Great Sonic, I have been searching for a week and no Emeralds are around." He began. "We all know whose fault that is!"

"It can't be my fault." Sonic replied. "I was still fighting after you fell, and it was the most difficult fight I had in years." Then Sonic looked to the floor with anger. "And I wasn't able to completely finish my job!" Shadow circled the table which was to the left of them.

"Spurino and Suprion had taken off for a long time now, but I found them both. Knuckles is nowhere to be found and Tails is in coma because of your hands and your weakness." Sonic glared at Shadow. He was in no mood to be blamed for things. But he also didn't want to fight anyone at the moment. He was starting to grow tired of fighting. However, Shadow continued.

"If you had my back properly then this wouldn't have happened and Suprion and Spurino would probably have been erased from existence. If only you were stronger, we could have finished the job." Sonic slowly lifted his head and faced Shadow.

"Where were you when I was fighting, or when you were falling? Don't you realized that I did help you and I made sure that you wouldn't be a pancake on the floor!?"

"I didn't wish for you to save me. I have never asked for your help. When I was falling I did not call out to you, so then why did you save me. I'm surprised that you saved me and didn't save Tails even though he most likely was calling for your help. Sonic, you are a weakling, and we both know that."

"But I saved you from getting amnesia once more…"

"Any ways, I am leaving your team and I'm working alone. I'm tired of losing to everyone around me. I'm gone." Sonic couldn't believe it. By working together, it would be easier to take on challenges. Team work was proven to be a winning factor against M-Sonic 2. Why should they split apart now? If they split apart, then things can get much more complicated, not to mention the power struggle which would develop after a while. Despite it was not in his character, he would pound Shadow to the floor if he had to. But then again, freedom of choice was a right that was very important to Sonic. However, the choice of fighting Shadow was soon taken out of his hands when Shadow turned around and snatched the Chaos Emerald from Sonic's hands.

"I will be taking this!"

Sonic simply replied. "No you won't!" Sonic shouted while trying to grasp the precious red gem from Shadow's hands.

"I would like to see you try Sonic!" Shadow replied. With that, Sonic threw a fist.

_Note to Reader: If you would like to see when Chapter 21 will be coming out, please visit crazyboutwritting. webs. com (without the spaces)_


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Shadow caught the fist, noting that it took a lot less effort than it should. It seems as if Sonic was not very serious about fighting Shadow or else he would have put a lot more effort into pounding Shadow to (and possibly through) the floor.

"Doesn't this remind you of something Sonic?" Shadow asked. "Remember the times when we were on the Space Colony ARK so long ago. You were running to disengage the Eclipse Canon from inside. Naturally, you were unsuccessful even though the Canon didn't even engage properly (remember it activated a different profile which involved crashing the ARK into earth). Luck was on your side during those times Sonic."

"But you seem to have forgotten something Shadow!" Sonic replied. "I helped to initiate Chaos Control and reinstate the ARK into the proper orbit. I doubt that you could have done it alone. Not to mention I helped to defeat the Bio-Lizard which was very difficult. I _know _you couldn't have done it alone." With that, Sonic yanked his right hand out of Shadow's grasp. "We can still accomplish many things together Shadow, if you would only stick with us."

"Who's this 'us'?" Shadow asked. "In case you haven't noticed Sonic, there is not much of 'us' left here to fight besides you and I. I'm certain with the progress we have been making over the last week, we _aren't _going to get anywhere!"

"I was knocked out from saving your ass and fighting Suprion and Spurino all by myself. I didn't get help any help from you. And need I remember to tell you, that you aren't going _anywhere _with that Chaos Emerald sitting in your palm. You might as well give it back to me right now to save yourself time." Shadow glanced at the red precious jewel.

When he looked up, he realized that Sonic had taken his chance and had launched himself at Shadow with a foot leading. Shadow had no chance to react quickly enough and was thrown back 10 meters. Shadow landed on the floor with a thud, but then quickly back flipped to recover quickly. Sonic was right on his tail and was ready to send a right hook. Shadow moved his head slightly backwards to avoid the punch. Then he continued into another back flip, this time his feet hitting Sonic's chin, sending him flying upwards and back. Sonic easily recovered from the fall, but the shock of being hit had stopped him. He was not in battle for a very long time and pains which he hasn't felt in a while had a sharper feeling to it. He stood and wiped his mouth. Shadow just chuckled.

"Do you really think that you will be able to beat me in your condition Sonic? At any rate, your tolerance for pain has lessened and you barely woke up from your unconscious state. You still need at least a day before your body will be ready to fight like you used to.

Sonic quickly replied, "Not if I push myself harder than you do!" Once he finished, Sonic initiated _Chaos Rush, _unlocked and opened the door and then kicked Shadow right through it. All this happened in hardly a tenth of a second. Shadow slid and rolled into the middle of the street. He rubbed his stomach where he was hit. _Boy the Chaos Rush kick can do some serious damage! _Soon he heard the sound of a vehicle coming to his left. Without even looking to verify, Shadow half flipped himself backwards and used his hands to propel him upwards, forward and away from the street. When he landed on the sidewalk, he was invited by Sonic's foot which was being propelled towards him. Shadow grabbed it and used it to complete his twisted front flip. He landed just behind Sonic and before Sonic could turn around, Shadow kicked the back of his head, hoping to knock him out once more. However, Sonic easily saw it coming and had bent jumped onto a light pole before the kick could get _anywhere _near him. Sonic turned around on the light pole and stared into the house. His eyes caught onto something. Shadow's eyes went wide when he realized that the Chaos Emerald was not on him and actually lying on the floor in the middle of the doorway.

Sonic immediately leapt off the light pole and towards the Chaos Emerald. Shadow simply looked at the Chaos Emerald and then disappeared. Sonic stretched out his hand to grab onto the Chaos Emerald, but instead he managed to grab one of Shadow's spikes which appeared out of nowhere. Shadow turned his head quickly to yank Sonic far from him. Sonic flew into a nearby desk and knocked everything off of it. Shadow flipped the Chaos Emerald and shouted.

"CHAOS..." Sonic immediately focused all of his muscles in his legs to propel him towards Shadow. Breaking the sound barrier for half a second, Sonic grabbed onto Shadow's hand. "...CONTROL!!" Then they both disappeared.

Then within a second, Sonic's home disappeared and was replaced with a flat roof. Shadow glanced at Sonic who was clinging at his arm. Then he whipped his hands from Sonic's grasp. Sonic responded by dropping to the floor and whipping his legs around, taking out Shadow's legs from under him. Shadow fell forward, but before falling, he grasped onto Sonic's neck and slammed him into the hard concrete.

"Is this what you want Sonic?" Shadow asked. "Do you really think that this would defeat Suprion and Spurino? I should just throw you off this roof! You are one pathetic hedgehog who can't help anyone!" Sonic listened, listened carefully and took it all in. He was tired of being beaten down for no reason. Sonic stared at the Emerald and felt it and him become one. Soon a force field appeared around Sonic.

With natural ease, Sonic threw Shadow up and over. Shadow landed and slid right to the end of the roof. Sonic slowly got up, and blazed his red eyes straight at Shadow with anger. Sonic is not a person who likes to get angry, but sometimes people really know which button to push. Moving 3 times the speed of sound, Sonic reached up to Shadow and aimed a kick at Shadow's left cheek. Shadow managed to move back so that the kick only glanced him, however, the force of the _glance _forced Shadow to take about 3 steps to the right and make considerable efforts to keep himself from falling off the roof of (which he realized just when he looked over) the skyscraper

Sonic's jaw dropped after he realized how much power he put into that kick. It was more than he expected. Truly, this couldn't be just the Chaos Emerald's power! It put much more efforts into all his movements than Sonic wanted to. Little did he know that all the Chaos Emeralds had maximum energy because all of them were unlocked. No one will ever know why this happens.

Shadow decided to think carefully and to re-evaluate the chances of him winning this fight.

"For now I'll leave you alone Sonic." Shadow began. "Clearly your skills in using the Chaos Emerald's energy has increased significantly. I'll be back later on to take it off your hands though."

"I doubt I would see that happen!" Sonic replied. With that, Shadow leapt backwards off the roof and plummeted to the ground. Sonic looked curiously over the edge of the roof, but when he looked down, he saw that Shadow was gone. _Well that was quick. _Sonic immediately headed home, thinking about how he was going to get the rest of the Chaos Emeralds.

_If you would like to check when the next chapter is coming out, please check www. crazyboutwritting. webs. com (without spaces)._


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

When Sonic reached his home, he decided that it would be better if he kept the Chaos Emerald close to him. Shadow was far too skilled at stealth and should be considered whenever objects were at stake. Also, Sonic was not feeling very strong at the moment. He was nowhere near battle ready. He should get some sleep, and by then he might be able to fight much more efficiently.

Sonic climbed onto his bed and left the Chaos Emerald on his night table to his right. _I wonder if Shadow's reason for fighting by himself is valid. _Sonic realized that the odds were defiantly against him. There were 5 people in 3 separate teams fighting over 7 Chaos Emeralds of which 6 were lost. Also, chances are the red Chaos Emerald which Sonic has will be the target Chaos Emerald for everyone, since everyone knows that he has a Chaos Emerald. _I know that Shadow would be inclined to fight Suprion and Spurino, but he may also make a deal with him in order to gain all 7 Emeralds. _Sonic forced himself not to panic at the situation which was before him. Easily he slipped into a deep slumber and soon he was running in a pitch black area.

This time the red Chaos Emerald was floating beside him.

"The other Emeralds are very easy to find." The jewel said. Each syllable created a burst of light from the Chaos Emerald. "Follow the clues which will be uncovered." Sonic thought this was absurd. The Chaos Emerald is actually talking to him? And what clues? Since he discovered the existence of the Chaos Emeralds he has always found them through simple discovery or through Tails' technology. He has never played detective and picked up dropped clues.

"The others cannot be found through traditional ways!" The Chaos Emerald spoke once again as if it can read Sonic's mind. "They are lost in another place, a different entity, which is completely separate from what you know. There is only one single way to get to it. You must find it before time runs out…"

Sonic jumped up from his bed and stared at the wall which was now lighted by the sunlight filtered through the blinds. The first words which went through his mind were "You must find them before time runs out…" Sonic glanced at the red precious Emerald…which was now gone. _Shadow!…_He hopped onto the floor and headed straight for the kitchen.

"I can't believe that he managed to steal the Chaos Emerald so quickly." Sonic said out loud. Luckily, no one was there to criticize him for talking to himself. Sonic opened the fridge, grabbed a hot dog and threw it in the microwave. A few pressed buttons later, the microwave heated the hot dog at phenomenal speeds. Sonic simply stood there and waited in front of the microwave. He remember the times when Tails' warned him that a microwave can cause unwanted bodily harm and that he shouldn't stay close to it. Once Sonic thought of this, Sonic immediately got a seat at the table which was about 2 metres away from the microwave. However, it really didn't make any sense to get a seat, because around 5 seconds after he had to get up to take the hot dog out of the microwave since it was finished. Sonic grabbed the hot dog, shoved it in a hot dog bun and began to eat it at speeds which rivalled both the microwaves heating speed and his own running speed. Clearly he was hungry and needed energy for what he might do today. Such breakfast was very unusual, but this would have to do since Amy was not here. _Amy…Was she out all night? That's very unusual. But at least she's not in any immediate danger at the moment. She probably slept over at Creams' house. _With that, Sonic finished his hotdog and headed for the doorway. He was prepared to search all of Station Square for Shadow and was ready to take control of the Chaos Emerald once more.

When he got to the door way, he realized that he didn't have to. The Chaos Emerald was sitting right in front of the door. The weirdest thing about this was that the Chaos Emerald was actually sitting on its point rather than its side. It looked as if it was standing up somehow. Sonic was confused for a second and wasn't sure whether the Chaos Emerald's position at the doorway was expected or wasn't expected. For some odd reason, he felt that the Chaos Emerald would have been waiting there. Yet Sonic has no recollection of every saying so to himself. Sonic shrugged. Either way, the Chaos Emerald was his. He scooped it up, turned around and faced his room. However, he didn't take a single step forward. Something was pushing him to turn back around and go outside and it came as soon as he touched the Emerald.

"Could the Emerald really be leading me somewhere?" Sonic was not feeling the Chaos Emerald's reaction to any other Emeralds, which was how he found majority of the other Chaos Emeralds. This time, it seems as if the Chaos Emerald was leading him somewhere specifically. Then Sonic had a lightning quick flash back. An image flashed in his head which looked very familiar to him, but yet he couldn't place it. When Sonic tried to remember it, the flashback never reoccurred. Sonic then shrugged, opened the door and then walked outside. When he stepped outside, he realized the unusualness of his actions. He was literally following an inanimate jewel (well at least in reality), and also realized that he didn't have the slightest clue where to go. What was ahead of him was a ton of grass which surrounded a single road that led to Station Square. If they were bystanders, they would have wondered why exactly he was standing there. Usually he walks outside and then races away at high speeds, not standing or looking around.

"What exactly am I doing here?" Sonic asked himself. He was surprised that he hadn't turned around and walked inside. But an idea had stopped him. He knew how to access the Chaos Emeralds power without touching it. Maybe he is able to 'see' or 'hear' where the Emerald wanted him to go just by feeling its power. Sonic closed his eyes and focused himself on the red Chaos Emerald. When he opened them, he was no longer in front of his house. The trees, the grass, the road, was all gone and was replaced by redness light which seemingly came from the everywhere he was standing simultaneously. When Sonic walked forward, he slammed his head against a glass like surface. That was when Sonic realized that there was glass surrounding him. He also noticed that the glass cage had the shape of the Chaos Emerald. _This is so weird. I ended up in the Chaos Emerald itself? How is this going to help me? What is that writing over there? _Sonic glanced to his left and spotted a symbol on it. It was a symbol which Sonic had seen countless of times before, but he didn't remember exactly where it was from. He simply shook his head and focused on the writing below.

_A place where battles has begun and ended,_

_A place where good and evil have always met and will continue to,_

_A place which hasn't been touched by the flesh of technology for 2 years,_

_A place which marked the end of a race._

When Sonic finished reading, he was brought back into the open world.

_Were those the clues my dream was talking about? Talk about good clues. I'm sure the Chaos Emerald could have done a better job at giving me clues where to go. _Immediately, Sonic had a sudden inspiration to run to Station Square. Could be because he simply hasn't taken a good long run for a while, or it could be that the Chaos Emerald was directing him there. Sonic wasn't entirely sure which one it was but he was ready to do it anyways. A quick jump into the road and screeching of his sneakers brought him up to Mach 2 in a time which people don't usually experience.

Sonic soon realized that even his speed has been compromised because of his coma. The road blurred severely and he had to stop and shake his head to clear his vision. When he done this, it never it had done worse instead of good. He collapsed from his weakness and even though his brain commanded his legs and arms to move so they can bring Sonic upwards, they didn't move a single inch. Sonic counted his lucky stars that he had enough energy to fend off Shadow the night before. Then again, the Chaos Emerald's energy came into play. Sonic began to think of what he could do. He couldn't lie there forever. It was too dangerous and risky. Suprion, Spurino or Shadow can show up any time they felt like, and most likely, that could be the end of Sonic's quest...or even Sonic himself. He decided to double his efforts and tried to stand up even if it kills him. It would have been better if he had stayed still. Once he done this, he managed to force his body upwards a few centimetres, but that was as far as he got before he collapsed once more. This time, there was blackness all around him, and Sonic began to feel his mind slipping away. The last thing he was able to comprehend was the sound of walking footsteps approaching his way. He knew that it was going to be either deep trouble, or great help, because no citizen of Station Square finds their way out of Station Square on foot.

_Note to readers: The next chapter is going to be a very weird one. Just for relief and hopefully some laughs, I will be releasing a blooper chapter around March 10__th__. You'll find out just what the setting is, and I hope you'll be presently surprised. Anyways, keep up with the updates on crazyboutwritting .webs .com_


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Sonic opened his eyes the second he realized they were closed. It made no difference what so ever. He wasn't even sure if his eyes were opened or closed. It was completely pitch black and it was like he was in a perfectly enclosed room. He wasn't even sure what he was standing on. He was surprised that he wasn't even falling because the surface which was under his feet was slowly moving up and down like as if it was floating. Doesn't seem like a very trustworthy surface at all. Sonic turned his head left, right up and down. He realized that there was no source of opening or light except for below him. There was a white circle which was getting bigger by the second. Sonic feared that it was an attacker but then he realized that its movement was a lot less aggressive than it should be. Also, he never had a round enemy that emitted light or even wore white clothing. The only round enemy he had was Eggman and he was never wearing pure white clothing. Sonic calmed himself down and just studied its movement.

He realized that the white thing wasn't getting bigger at all. It was actually moving closer to him. Eventually, it came right under him and Sonic felt himself accelerate downwards. For the next 30 seconds he was constantly feeling lighter than he should be. This indicated that he was actually going through constant acceleration. He had no idea what was the speed of his movement due to the absence of wind or even relative objects. Sonic simply sat down on the platform and waited for himself to arrive at his destination, where ever it is. Sonic looked below him and realized that there was actually a specific destination where the platform was taking him. Under him was a white circle (again) which looked like a sort of portal. In it, there was a grey thing which was slowly taking on a defined shape but Sonic couldn't make it out what that shape appeared to be. In addition, there were white things blowing around that looked a lot like clouds. Within the next minute, wind hit Sonic's face and the surface which he was on seemingly disappeared. He estimated that he had a good 100 meters before he landed on what appeared to be a castle. He knew that the landing wasn't going to be a very soft one, especially with a whole lot of rocks lying around. He would be surprised if he landed without a single feeling of pain.

Sonic landed, but to his surprised, without any pain. He was falling at a very high rate but he guessed that the rate wasn't high enough, or he simply was in another dimension. He presumed that his correct guess would have been the latter. After he landed, Sonic took a breath and examined his surroundings. The castle looked fairly old and untouched. There were no inhabitants or even animals which walked around. Another weird thing was that the land which the castle was on was literally floating in mid air. When Sonic looked over the edge, there seemed to be a water-like substance around 100 meters below it. The same substance was to the right, left and even above the castle. _What kind of enclosed environment is this? Why am I here and what am I supposed to do here? _

Sonic realized that he was not alone. A green pipe appeared to grow from the floor just a few meters behind him. A man in a red shirt, hat and jean overalls soon popped out of the pipe. Sonic realized that this person looked very familiar and that he had seen him somewhere. Other familiar people soon appeared also, except this time, they simply dropped from the sky. A swordsman in green clothing who looked somewhat like an elf and carried a blue and silver shield. To Sonic's left was a character in an orange metallic suit. One hand was a cannon and the left hand was...well...a hand.

It took Sonic a small while to realize who these people were. They were Mario, Link and Samus. Sonic knew them all because they all came from a different world called Nindo. Nindo was the only other solar system which was known to have life. This world was, in a way, a twin of Sonic's world. Each country in both Earth (somehow they both Sonic's world and Nindo had named the planet which gave life 'Earth'. Now to differentiate it, Earth in Nindo was called N-Earth or sometimes even Nerth. Because Nindo was discovered by Eggman 10 years ago, they Sonics world (AKA Sago (pronounced Saego)) allowed to keep their name as an honor.) and Nerth had a main hero and a main villain. Sonic and Mario are always fighting Eggman and Bowser (respectively) although lately, they both had been experiencing some unusual villains. As a result, both solar systems became rivals of each other. For some reason, one wanted to prove that they had a better set of heroes than the other. Well, Sonic was determined to prove that he was a better hero than all of them even if he wasn't required to fight.

Sonic decided to merely approach Mario in a gesture just to say hi. Mario's reply was a quick fireball from Mario's hand. Sonic back flipped away and upwards so that he will not get burned. When Sonic stopped moving, he gave Mario a quick look of concern and wandered if Mario recognized him at all. Rather than pausing, Mario immediately headed towards him, but was momentarily distracted when Link shot an arrow at Mario. Now Sonic was completely confused over what he was supposed to do. _Is this a free for all? This makes no sense at all!!! _There was one person missing. Sonic realized that Samus was behind him, and was about to shoot a massive energy ball at Sonic. Of course Sonic quickly dodged the attack and decided to counter instead. Sonic launched himself off a nearby platform and headed straight for Samus. Easily he reached Samus without any second shot being fired. However, it seems like Samus was ready for the attack, because a quick gun-whip from his cannon brought Sonic away from him. Sonic crashed onto the floor and looked around. He didn't feel any pain at all. Someone with a cannon that big should have been able to at least harm Sonic. Instead of pain, Sonic felt lighter than he usually felt. _This makes no sense at all!! Why am I lighter than before? This shouldn't be happening._

Sonic barely had time to finish his thoughts before Samus was right in front of him. This time, she aimed for Sonic's legs. Sonic front flipped and crashed both his feet into Samus' head once he reached three-quarters of his front flip. Samus simply staggered backwards but was completely unprepared for an attack which followed up behind him. Sonic found his way behind Samus within half a second without a Chaos Emerald. Right after, he launched his foot upwards and slammed it against Samus' head. This brought her up in the air and farther away from Sonic. _Wow...I feel back to normal again...Didn't think I would have been able to pull that one off!! Let me see if I can finish it._

Once he was done these thoughts. He headed straight for Samus (who was still airborne) and finished off his 1-2 combo with a flying kick that launched Samus across the front of the castle and over the edge. Sonic was sure that once they fell off they would be gone forever. To his surprise, Samus initiated her spinning attack and found her way right at the edge of the floating land the castle was on. Sonic ran towards Samus at high speed and was prepared for a final spin kick to launch her away and through the border. As soon as Sonic reached the edge he was surprised. Samus flipped himself up and over and slammed one of his feet on Sonic and the floor. Rather than getting pushed through the ground, Sonic was bounced upwards as if laws of physics order objects to bounce like they were made of rubber. Samus tried to follow up his first attack with a second but this time Sonic knew better. As soon as Samus aimed his foot at Sonic, Sonic caught it and whirled at high speed towards the border. Samus was thrown at high speed and he went through the right border with a sort of energy 'splash' sound. Thinking that his job was done, he looked towards Mario and Link who was now behind him. They were both dishing it out as much as they can. But it seemed that Mario had the upper hand. Mario held onto Zelda and whirled him with his signature move. Once Zelda bounced on the floor, Mario ran up and jabbed him with his finger tips on his left hand. Link was up and over the edge, but by whirling his sword around and around at high speed, he was easily able to not only attain lift and get himself to the edge of the land, but was also able to launch Mario close to Sonic.

Since Sonic didn't want Mario to attain victory in this battle, as soon as Mario was close by, Sonic planted his hand into the ground and whirled a foot around which threw Mario right back to Link but at greater speed. Link was prepared for a final slash which would probably end Mario right then and there. But Mario was even more prepared. A careful, but powerful kicked sent Link toppling off the edge and he was soon too far out of reach for him to make his way back to the edge but he didn't have enough speed for him to make it past the left border, so he fell right through the bottom border.

That left Sonic and Mario, the two head warriors of their world, to fight. But first before they began fighting, a giant yellow golf-ball looking object landed on the floor. Sonic and Mario went with unspoken agreement towards the ball. It would provide them food for them to eat and be healed. Once they grabbed the apples and bananas and shoved them down their throats. Sonic eyed Mario and realized that Mario was eyeing Sonic as well. At high speed they launched themselves towards the other and tried for a punch. Being two great warriors, you would expect that they would be something equal. Equal was what they were because they both managed to hold onto the other's fist with relative effort. Also, they both pushed the other's fist away and therefore, they both were pushed away from each other.

"Why Sonic, you're a lot stronger than I thought!" Mario exclaimed. "Never thought that an itty-bitty hedgehog would be able to take on a grown Italiano."

"O please Mario!" Sonic shouted back. "I'm very different from many other hedgehogs." Sonic then ran right to Mario's blind spot at blinding speed. While putting his arm around Mario's neck Sonic said "do you think that many hedgehogs can run faster than twice the speed of sound?" Rather than replying, Mario simply elbowed Sonic in his jaw and he staggered backwards from the impact. Mario tried to follow up with a fist that was accelerated by his own twirl to face Sonic. Sonic was able to easily block it and hold it.

"Just one more confirmation Mario. After this I'm not holding back and I'll be able to prove that I am a greater warrior than the two of us. If I had the Chaos Emerald it would be more pronounced, but for now I'll just settle with raw strength. If I win you will have to help me with my quest to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds."

"What about if I win, eh Sonic?" Mario asked. "If I win, you will have to help me keep both Bowser and Wario away from Peach and my land."

"Deal!" Sonic said. With that, Sonic jumped backwards to give him and Mario some distance. Once he landed, Sonic raced towards Mario at high speed and was ready to give him a flying foot-to-face action. Sonic didn't even have a chance at completing it. Mario simply ducked and once most of Sonic's body was past him, Mario lifted a foot which launched Sonic straight up into the air. Mario jumped up, hoping to continue his combination. Once he tried to punch Sonic, Sonic caught the fist and used it to twirl Mario around and around. Sonic then used Mario as a stair step to get himself higher than Mario. Once he accomplished this, Sonic twirled himself at high speed and drilled his two feet downwards into Mario's stomach. This caused Mario to turn even faster than he was before. He crashed into the earth with a deafening blast and even created a crater slightly larger than himself.

Sonic simply landed a few meters away from Mario and stared at him with his green eyes. If he was to win this battle, Sonic was going to need to move as fast as he did before he got injured. But with some luck, Mario was half as heavy as he was before. Mario finally got up and shook his head. When he looked around, Sonic was completely gone.

"Well it looks like that hedgehog actually fell of the land when he hit me hard." Mario sighed. The hit was pretty heavy. Little did he know that Sonic was going to actually going to appear sometime soon.

Within 30 seconds, Mario felt a punch on his cheek. When he looked to his right, there was no one. Less than a second later Mario felt himself launched into the air. When he looked under him, all he saw was a blue flash that disappeared as quickly as lighting appears. When he looked ahead of him he barely saw another punch that hit his chin, the kick which hit his feet and spun him forward, the elbow which was slammed into his back and the final spin kick which launched him right through the left barrier. Sonic landed on the floor, drawing a line on the grass from his skid. _Did I actually manage to do that? Is this the power that is available to me now? _Sonic stared into the grass and spotted a small but very convincing message.

_"Whatever doesn't kill you can only make you stronger."_

_Well _(Sonic's thoughts now) _looks like I can use this as my training ground if I come back to this area. _Sonic then looked upwards at the entrance of the castle. Above it, it said _Level 1 of Power. _Sonic blinked and was shocked when he looked back at the castle. Instead it said _Level 2 of Power. _When he looked above him, 3 more white platforms, each with the same characters which he fought before, landed in front of him. The only difference with the characters were the fact that Samus was in a blue suit and Mario and Link were both in green. _Well this could get interesting. _Before Sonic was able to run at Mario, a bright red light shone in front of him. He couldn't tell of its source at all nor could he see through it. It seemed to be omnipresent. Soon it was replaced with darkness and Sonic felt the comfort of a bed under him, and a pillow under his head. _Am I back home?_

_Note to Readers: When I was writing this chapter, I just realized that I can add a significance of these fights into the story. So I decided to integrate this scene into the story entirely. In a way, it can be considered a blooper chapter, but then again, it can be something that can be of importance. Anyway, remember to visit crazyboutwritting .webs .com to check when the next chapter is coming out._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sonic slowly opened his eyes and was hit with the sunlight which was filtered through the blinds. Immediately his eyes reacted to the sunlight painfully and was forced to shut them once more. _I was just exposed to sunlight a moment ago. I guess that was a dream. _

"Hey Amy!" Someone whispered. "I think he's wakening!"

"Ya!" A second voice whispered. "I just saw him move. It's about time that he woke up. He's been asleep for like two days!" Of course Sonic knew who was speaking over him. It was pretty much expected. Only Amy and Cream were the only two that Sonic knew was around for help.

"I was out for two days?" Sonic asked them, without even bothering to open his eyes.

"Ya!" Amy answered. "And you're lucky that you're here! If it wasn't for that silver hedgehog, we would probably still be wondering how we were going to bring you home."

"A silver hedgehog?" Sonic asked as he revealed his green eyes. _A new friend, or is it an enemy? We could use the help as long as they aren't very complicated as to where they stand like Shadow._

"Is he fast like me?" Sonic asked, hoping for a different challenge of speed. It would actually be much more fun if there were three hedgehogs which were able to run at high speeds. However, it is very likely that no one else will ever be able to match Sonic and Shadow's speed.

"No Sonic!" Amy shouted. Even Amy was wondering why she shouted, but she figured she was just very excited. "No one is going to be as fast as you." Amy just stared into Sonic's eyes. "But he has a different sort of power." Sonic now looked at Amy with concern. _He has a power!? _Amy simply continued even though she noticed Sonic's look. "He can move things around without even touching them. It's really cool!"

Sonic sat up in his bed. Sitting up was clearly a lot less difficult than a couple days before. Obviously it was the product of two days of sleeping. His body had to be perfectly refreshed by now.

"He better be a friend and not an enemy." Sonic blurted out. "Having more confusion isn't the best thing in time like these."

"I don't think he was an enemy," Cream spoke out. "He was really kind and gentle. But we don't know where he came from or what he's here for. Even if he is an enemy, I'm sure you can beat him Sonic!"

"Sure I can!" Sonic cheerfully replied. "But these guys are starting to get harder and harder nowadays! First it was Eggman like a thousand times, then Chaos, then Shadow, Metal Sonic, Black Doom and Aliens, Metal Sonic 2 (Breaking the Power Barriers One) and now Spurino and Suprion! (omitted Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) villains because it would completely mess up my story line) But I remember when I was really young, and somehow I gotten a huge amount of power and destroyed Eggman's ship easily. But I think it was a dream, because if it was real, I would have done it again by now." With that, Sonic jumped out of his bed and continued to the kitchen but was startled when Amy called him.

"Sonic aren't you forgetting something?" Sonic turned around swiftly and faced her, who was holding an extremely bright red Chaos Emerald. "That hedgehog didn't take it. He said that you are going to need it in the future most likely." Sonic grabbed the Chaos Emerald and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Of course I'm going to need it." As soon as he walked in he took out a yogurt and drowned the container.

"So Sonic?" Amy began as she walked in. "What exactly are we going to do to find the other Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic simply looked at her with a blank look and then his eyes dropped to the floor.

"I really don't know Amy." Sonic said as he looked back up. "But I'm never going to give up though, and I know that I'll be able to find it eventually. I'm going to go and look for some clues." Sonic reached the door, threw open the door and raced outside in a flash. He felt no weakness whatsoever. He knew that he was going to get challenged however, when he saw a person flying in the sky and heading for him at a high rate.

_Note to Reader: To check for when Chapter 25 will debut please go to www. Crazyboutwritting .webs. com_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sonic nearly missed the flying person because of the speed he was running and the fact that the person was flying in the opposite direction. As soon as Sonic noticed that there was someone above him, rather than making a U-turn and trailing behind him/her, Sonic simply stopped, turned around, raced to catch up to the person and jump upwards straight at the person. Sonic wasn't sure why he had that urge, but he just wanted to test out his strength in his legs, as well as to identify the person easily. Sonic passed the altitude of the person and noticed it was Spurino. _Things have really quieted down around here. These guys actually stopped attacking me. _

Sonic quickly initiated Chaos Rush and headed straight towards Spurino with a foot leading. The end result was both of them falling from the sky. Sonic simply landed on his feet while Spurino landed on his back with a loud thud. _This guy gotten a whole lot weaker since the Master Emerald was destroyed._

"What are you doing here?" Sonic immediately began. He felt that he should quickly address the situation rather than just playing around. Rather than answering, Spurino simply groaned from his apparent pain. _This guy has really gotten a whole lot weaker than I thought he would. This is ridiculous. _

"It doesn't matter why I am here." Spurino said, "It's obvious that I didn't come to attack you or else I would have done so already. In fact, I am looking for help that only you can provide."

"Huh?"

"Sonic, it's obvious that Suprion and I have lost majority of our powers since Knuckles destroyed our energy source. I wouldn't even consider fighting you right now because of my state. I am only here to ask you of one thing, and that is to refresh my power so that we can all find the Chaos Emeralds and live in harmony." Sonic blinked at that. Was Spurino crazy? _Does he really think I will fall for that??_

"I'm not like Knuckles you know. I can tell a truth from a lie."

"I'm serious Sonic. Since the Master Emerald had been destroyed, our powers have had no external source. The energy powering Spurino and I is stored inside us like batteries and we are beginning to run out slowly. Not only that, but we both came to an agreement that rather than us fighting for Dr. Robotnick, or Eggman as you call him, we should fight against him."

"Really?" Sonic asked, looking very surprised. "What made you come to _that _conclusion?"

"I was reading his diary and it stated that after he gets world domination, he will eradicate us by forcefully drawing the Master Emerald's energy out of us. Once that happens, then we will cease to exist. I figured that I might as well team up with you and put Dr. Robotnick to a final rest for once."

"What did Suprion say about this?" Sonic asked. Things actually made sense with Spurino, although part of him wasn't believing it.

"Suprion agreed right along with me. At first he didn't believe me, but I showed him the diaries and he couldn't refuse to reject my offer to him. He is looking for you right now to tell you the exact same thing I'm telling you."

"But how will I know that you're telling the truth?"

"I already knew that you were going to ask me that. That is why I brought this." Spurino pulled out a beautiful silver Chaos Emerald which shined extremely bright, just like Sonic's red one. Sonic gasped at the sight of it.

"Where did you find that?!" Sonic asked. _I don't believe it. Your telling me that my Chaos Emerald didn't react to that at all? _"Nothing that my friend, Tails, have built could detect any Chaos Emeralds nearby."

"I can easily tell you why." Spurino quickly said. "Because of the high amount of energy all these Chaos Emeralds are giving out, because they are all unlocked now, there is nothing that can track such a high frequency of energy. Also it seems that the energy available in all the Chaos Emeralds' is continuously rising. This means that anything that is tracking the Chaos Emerald will need to keep in sync with the Chaos Emerald's energy. Nothing on this Earth is able to keep up with it"

"But then how come..." Sonic began, but he never finished. _Should I tell him that I have my red Chaos Emerald with me. He might try to steal it right away. I should probably keep that information from him._

"What were you saying?" Spurino asked. "You never finished..."

"No, don't worry about it. But if you show me the diary which Eggman has written, then I will be able to believe you."

"Very well Sonic. I will show you, follow me." Spurino turned around and began to run ahead at around 500km/h. Sonic immediately followed. _You know, things might just get a little bit easier. But something just doesn't feel right. This is such a change of events. First Shadow leaves the team, and now Spurino and Suprion wants to join the team? Things seem to be going out of balance. What next? Me turning evil and Eggman turning good? I better take some precautions. _With that, Sonic began to draw onto the Chaos Emerald's energy. Immediately, with the initiation of UA, Sonic detected footsteps behind him. At first, he figured it was just a citizen taking a stroll in the middle of the waste land which Station Square has yet to occupy.

However, his reasoning immediately changed when a gun shot was fired from behind him. His UA suddenly heightened to maximum levels which automatically judged where the bullet was going to come from and when it would impact. Sonic's anger rose the split second the shot was fired. With his risen anger, the Chaos Emerald reacted by supplying him with the abundance of unlocked energy to him. Immediately, Sonic disappeared and reappeared right behind the shooter, who turned out to be Suprion. Sonic's anger was immediately evident in his tone.

"Honestly, did you really think you could beat me this way?" Suprion simply disappeared and reappeared a few meters away, and so did Spurino.

"Did you really think that we would have ran out of power because of the Master Emerald is not nearby us?" Suprion replied.

"I will definitely give you guys an exchange for what you tried to do." With that, Sonic ran towards them at an estimated of Mach 2.25. With a fist leading, Sonic lunged himself towards Spurino...who side stepped to get out of the way of the fist. With Sonic passing beside him, Spurino decided to let Sonic's speed come against him, simply by putting out his fist, so that Sonic would run into the fist with his stomach. Just as expected, Sonic flipped over the fist and fell head first into the ground, clutching his stomach as he tried to negotiate with the pain. Rather than staying on the floor, whining because of his stomach, Sonic decided to bring out his hard, cold warrior self, by shaking off and mentally numbing the pain. He got up by flipping himself onto his hands, and whipped his legs around at high speed, catching both Suprion and Spurino at their knees. Once Sonic's feet was planted on the ground, Sonic elbowed Spurino (who was now in mid-air) in the jaw, which whipped his head upwards. Moving at high speed, Sonic found himself under Spurino and kicked him upwards while maintaining a handstand. Before following Spurino with the combo, Sonic quickly dealt with Suprion by jump-kicking him away from the scene. Then he jumped upwards and tried to kick Spurino downwards, but was forced to break off his combo because of a loud blast sounding from the floor which was followed by a now noticeable revving down of a motorcycle engine. By pushing himself off Spurino, Sonic was able to gain enough distance from the bullet which flew between them. Sonic landed on his feet with a slide, drawing marks on the ground. He slowly looked up with his red eyes and saw a black hedgehog sitting on a motorcycle with a Desert Eagle in his right hand. _Has Shadow lost his mind?? He would never catch me with a gun!_

"Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Are you serious?" It was that point in time that gravity had finally forced Spurino to land harshly on the floor with his back, once again, with a thud.

"I already told you that I'm not joining you Sonic, which is why that shot got fired at you in the first place. I don't care if you are dead or alive. My only mission at the moment is to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds."

"I already told you Shadow that the easiest way to do that, is to team up with me. Everything gets a whole lot easier when us both have the same mission."

"O please...I don't need help, I am the Ultimate Life Form." _There goes Shadow and his cockiness. _

"Wait a second." Suprion spoke from behind Shadow. "You're telling me that you both has split up as fighting partners? This has gotten so much easier now. So Shadow you want to team up with us? You know that we will find the Chaos Emerald either way."

"I don't have time to meddle with you fools." Shadow replied. "I will do what I want, when I want. I do not have time to be held down by you guys, especially when you guys obviously must be working with Eggman." Sonic said nothing. He didn't need to put in some information, he got tricked once, and he's not going to let Shadow get tricked as well.

"Actually, that's not true..." Suprion began.

"I'm not going to let you trick Shadow at all!" Sonic blurted out. "Shadow, they tried the same story on me, just before they tried to take me down with that weapon." Shadow noticed the gun which was in Suprion's hand. This was not a very well known model at all. In fact, Shadow quickly noted that it was probably only known by Eggman, Suprion and Spurino.

"Either way," Shadow added. "I wouldn't work with them at all. They would only hold me down with their weakness." With that, Shadow hopped off the motorcycle and charged at Suprion. Spurino was just about to get up and defend him, but Sonic quickly took care of that with a quick fireball that forced Spurino to take a step back from the fight. Shadow glanced in Sonic's direction quickly before engaging with Suprion. Sonic jumped over the scene with Shadow and Suprion and headed straight for Spurino. _Well, I guess I will just assume that we are fighting with the same short-term goals._

Sonic landed, and tried for a high kick towards Spurino's head. Spurino easily bent backwards and caught Sonic's foot. With a twirl, Spurino threw Sonic into the air. Sonic turned around and faced Spurino with a questioning look. _What is he going to do next? _Spurino lit a ball full of electrical energy and blasted it towards Sonic. The ball moved with blinding speed towards Sonic and was spreading sparks all over the air, which created mini-thunders that indicated the power of each spark. Sonic knew he couldn't get hit with that ball at all. _CHAOS RUSH!! _Sonic turned into bright, glowing hedgehog and moved out of the trajectory at max speed. It turned out his speed was insufficient to clear the area around the ball which was occupied by the sparks. One of them had burned right onto Sonic's upper right arm. Immediately Sonic, grasped his arm in pain and crashed into the ground. _Ahhhhh!!...man, what would have happened if I had gotten hit with the full ball? _Once again, Sonic mentally blocked out the pain and jumped to his feet. Up ahead of him was a quick moving hedgehog that had another ball in the palm of his hand. Sonic bent to the side quickly and caught the hand and stopped Spurino altogether. He looked at the ball, and was forced to look away from it. It was too bright. Sonic elbowed Spurino's face with the same right hand, which whipped back Spurino's head. This forced Spurino to shut down the energy flowing to the ball because he didn't concentrate on it. When Spurino's head snapped back in place, Sonic threw Spurino into the air. _Time to try something new. Let's see how many hits I can put on Spurino before a second passes. _Sonic focused all of the Chaos Emerald's energy to his feet and got ready to charge towards now-airborne Spurino. _Chaos Control!! Chaos Rush!!_

If a person, who was outside of the Chaos Control realm, was watching this, all they would have seen was Spurino in the air, and the very next instant, a crater in the ground appeared, Sonic falling from the sky unpowered, and Spurino falling from high in the sky at a high enough speed to create a forcefield of heat around him, very much like when the Space Shuttle undergoes re-entry. However, from, Sonic's point of view, not only did everyone and everything suddenly go into standstill, he moved at untraceable speed towards Spurino and kicked him to the floor. The next instant, he moved around and punched Spurino back into the air with unbelievable power. While Spurino was moving upwards, Sonic kicked Spurino's left knee, then he moved to the otherside, and elbowed the back of his head, then he returned back to the front, and kicked his stomach and continued at this pace until he landed a combination of 25 hits. Then Sonic moved up at high speed, and then headed towards the ground (and therefore Spurino) at maximum speed and landed a downwards kick right into Spurino's chest. Sonic was forced to disengage both Chaos Control and Chaos Rush due to the amount of power he had used up and had practically none left. Therefore, gravity took control and Sonic dropped from the sky.

Spurino crashed into the ground creating a 6 foot deep, 12 foot wide crater. Sonic landed on his back on the ground, breathing heavily like as if there was no air left on earth. Sonic summoned his arm and leg muscles so that he could stand up. He was barely able to accomplish this and had even more struggles to bring himself towards the crater. In the center of it, Sonic saw that Spurino was completely knocked out. When he turned to his left, he saw that Suprion and Shadow had stopped fighting and stared at the events of what just happened. _Birth of a new combo. It can be called the Turbo Combo._

_Note to reader: please check www. Crazyboutwritting. Webs. Com for updates. Next chapter should be next week Friday..._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sonic turned and met there glances. It was very awkward that two severe rivals stop fighting altogether to admire a new combination from a different person. Also, both Suprion and Shadow would want the red Chaos Emerald since that was one of the two that has been uncovered. _Hold on a sec. Whatever happened to the silver Chaos Emerald? _Sonic quickly moved towards the body of Spurino, completely ignoring their glances. Spurino had the Chaos Emerald hidden in one of his pure black spikes. Sonic took it up and examined it. Then he clenched his fist around it, and just as he suspected, the Chaos Emerald shattered in his hands. It was a fake.

"It's a fake Shadow!" Sonic called from the hole. That was the final proof that Spurino and Suprion's story was indeed untrue. Obviously, it was a ploy to finally get rid of both Sonic and Shadow quickly.

"I wouldn't have worked with them anyways Sonic." Shadow confirmed. "Did you really think that I would have wanted them to be tying me down? I probably would get nothing done rather than everything done."

"I'm telling you Shadow," Suprion began, despite how things are not working in his favour. "By working with us, you will be able to obtain power very easily and quickly. It would be like taking candy from a baby." Then Shadow said something that was very surprising to Sonic.

"My main mission is not to obtain power at the moment. In fact, the only reason for me wanting to get the Chaos Emeralds is to get rid of you two, and to finally put an end to Eggman's plans." With that, Suprion became very quiet. To break the silence, Sonic cracked his knuckles very loudly, which brought Suprion back to the fact that he actually was outnumbered 2:1. Also, Sonic's new combo indicated that he has grown in the use of the Chaos Emerald's energy. Shadow might be something different, but Sonic looks as if he could wipe out himself in less time than light can go around the earth. (I heard light can go around the earth 7 times in one second. So that's pretty fast.)

"Whatever, I'm telling you that it's a bad decision Shadow. But whatever makes you happy." With that, Suprion teleported to Spurino, picked him up, and teleported away.

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. Even though he looks very threatening right now, he was actually _extremely _weak from that combo. It took a massive amount of energy from both the Chaos Emerald and himself, even though the Chaos Emerald has limitless energy while it is in its normal form, much less the form it is in now.

"I may not be your partner in your mission Sonic," Shadow began. "But that was a very good offensive. You have truly grown in your skill, even though you are still very inferior to me. However, seeing how you have the Chaos Emerald right now, I believe the safest thing to do is to leave you alone." Sonic was completely shocked. _Shadow was actually backing away from a fight without testing anything at first? _"I'll challenge you later on Sonic."

Shadow turned and took off in the direction away from Station Square. Sonic stared at him until he was out of sight. _I don't understand this guy. He used to be the cockiest person I have ever known. I guess these situations changed him. He's been through a lot of pains as well, and I guess he realizes that he's not immortal. _Sonic then stopped and reflected on himself. Since Spurino and Suprion had been made, he has put a lot pressure on himself. Part of this was due to anger, another part due to the Chaos Emeralds newfound power. Not only that, but Spurino and Suprion had really made their marks also. Shadow left the team, Tails is unconscious, Knuckles is nowhere to be seen, the Chaos Emeralds have been giving out limitless amounts of power, but most of them are also lost. If Eggman hadn't try to take over the world once more, things would probably be perfect, even though most likely Sonic wouldn't have experienced the power he has now. But still, Tails would be in the middle of improving life for everyone. Sonic tightened his grip on the Chaos Emerald, which appeared in his right hand once Shadow left.

Suddenly a picture flashed through Sonic's eyes. Once again, he couldn't grasp what the location was, but he knew that he had seen 8 distinct objects, which were the colors of the Chaos Emeralds and most likely the single Master Emerald. _But where are they? After all this time, I still don't understand these 'clues'._ Sonic shook his head and turned towards the sky. It was mid-day, and he had tons of time to have a look around. But before he did that, he figured he might as well check up on Tails' condition. With that thought, Sonic blazed towards Station Square at high speed.

Around 4 minutes later, Sonic was in front of the building and was proceeding through the front door. The moment he walked in, everyone glanced towards him. They all knew the degree of troubles Sonic had been going through with Tails being in coma. 'Unbreakable bond' is what they would refer to Sonic and Tails. However, things seemed as if the bond was truly breakable, and was breakable by the now very hated Eggman. Sonic simply ignored their glances and just proceeded to the front desk. He spoke very straight forward.

"Hi, I just want an update on Tails' condition."

The person quickly replied. "I'll get his doctor for you."

Sonic waited patiently as she picked up the phone and paged his doctor. _Once I get the Chaos Emeralds, Eggman __**will**__ pay for what he has done. I'll make sure that he wouldn't dare try the same thing again. _Sonic stared down the hall way. _What is taking this doctor so long. If I was the doctor, people would have to wait for less than a minute. _Then Sonic smiled. _Especially with my speed. _Soon enough, Sonic saw a man in a white coat approach.

"Hello Sonic," he greeted. Sonic looked up to him right away. "I have both good and bad news to tell you." Without hesitating for Sonic to reply, the doctor continued. "Tails has begun a slow waking up from his coma. He regains slight consciousness for few minutes every few days, but he immediately goes back into unconsciousness. This is, in a way, good news, because it means that he will not die. However, we are still unsure whether or not he will completely recover. The crash of his large ship caused very serious head trauma that could easily disable him for life." Once Sonic heard these words, he cringed. That was one thing he couldn't stand. _Tails disabled?_ If this ever happens, he knows that Tails would most likely plunge into a state of depression.

"You know that I want you to try your best to bring my best friend back to full capacity right?" Sonic asked. He had to get those words out, just in case the hospital decides to slack off. "Him and Dr. Eggman are the smartest in this city. To tell you the truth, a whole lot of my heroic saves probably wouldn't have happened without the help of him. Whenever I needed help, he was always there and ready to give him his all. I couldn't stand it if he was disabled." The doctor simply looked at him with a cold and unfeeling eyes.

"I understand your feelings Sonic. We will do the best we can."

"Good. I'll be back in a flash to check up on him again." Sonic turned and walked back through the door. When he reached the steps, he simply sat on them and put his hands to his face. When he assessed the situation, things weren't going well at all. Sure he made a new combo which could damage anyone, but he was still against all the odds. Throwing in the towel was becoming a very good option, but Sonic had his values and the main one was 'never give up.' (Check all of his songs and look at his persistence, that is one thing I didn't make up.)

His odds changed when a newspaper had fluttered onto his leg. Sonic grabbed it and looked up. _I wonder what has happened during the times I was unconscious. _Sonic began to read. The headline read 'New Plans for Station Square Expansion'_. _The main article read, 'Mr. Dowell, the mayor of Station Square has approved of the expansion of the city into the Mystic Ruins which has been untouched by explorers for two years. This area was known to have mysterious elements and was also linked to the creation of Chaos, who nearly obliterated the city years ago...'Sonic's eyes went wide, when he realized what the Chaos Emerald had placed in his hands. _So that's what the clue meant..._

_Thank you for reading this chapter...As you can see, I have begun to close the long long suspense. Next chapter is scheduled but check www. Crazyboutwritting. Webs. Com for updates in case I'm behind._


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sonic simply couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was his luck finally turning around and joining sides with him? Just thinking that the Chaos Emerald's were going to be found finally, gave him extra hope that things will come to an end. Sonic looked at the paper once more...then once more again...and then once more again. _A place which hasn't been touched by a flesh of technology for 2 years. A place which battles has begun and ended. _Sonic realized that it was indeed Mystic Ruins, because Chaos could be considered to be found there (which was part of the clues). Sonic also finally defeated Eggman in the Mystic Ruins shortly before Chaos begun his revenge. Sonic stood their gaping and then clenched the paper. Within a second, Sonic blazed the streets at top speed heading for his house to tell Amy and Cream on his way to the Mystic Ruins.

Within minutes, he blasted through the front door and screamed.

"AMY!! CREAM!!" Sonic's voice filled the hallways and a second later, he saw Amy and Cream appear in front of him.

"Wow Sonic, you seem very happy today! What happened?"

Sonic quickly answered, he obviously didn't want to waste any time. "I know where I can find the last of the Chaos Emeralds. They are all sitting at Mystic Ruins. It all came to me wh..."

While Sonic was blabbering about the Chaos Emerald loudly, Suprion, Spurino and Shadow where surrounding the house, even though Suprion and Spurino didn't know that Shadow was there, and vice versa. They all realized that Sonic was far ahead of them in this game...well not anymore. Once the rest of the Chaos Emeralds were found, things will finally come to an end, Eggman's wish would finally come true and Station Square and the rest of the world will finally become theirs. Shadow simply thought of how nice it would be to finally get rid of the two, and then continue on personal projects that he must deal with. _Looks like you have done something good for once Sonic. But you won't be keeping them forever though, I hope you know that. _

Within moments later, Sonic blazed through the door and headed in a beeline towards Mystic Ruins. Mystic Ruins was actually pretty far, even though it was going to be used for a city expansion. Shortly after starting, Sonic looked back and saw three more clouds of dust rising behind him. To his left were two rising up, and to his right was a single one. Sonic immediately guessed that it was Shadow, Suprion and Spurino. _O great, they all must be working together against me to take the Chaos Emerald. _Sonic turned back around and headed towards the ruins at high speed. He quickly reached patches of woods rather than scattered trees and he was forced to slow down to around 300 km/h to avoid smashing into trunks. It was one thing to run in traffic at top speed, but trees in these woods were much denser, and he also had to watch for tripping on a bark. Sonic winded left and right since there were no paths running parallel to his direction. One thing that helped him was an approaching train rail, the same one which runs from Station Square to the Mystic Ruins. Sonic quickly glanced at the comm.-watch which was on his hand. For a while, he has forgotten about it. The time showed 12:56pm. The next train was scheduled to leave at 1:00pm. That means he could use the rails above him. Sonic made a quick curve, jumped onto the overhead rails and continued on at the same speed. Few minutes later he arrived at the Mystic Ruins Station. The second he came out of the cave, he simply jumped off the elevated track and continued deeper into the ruins. He quickly stopped and looked at his surroundings. There were already construction tools in the area and people already began the initial plans.

"Hey you Sonic!?" Someone called. Sonic quickly turned to the direction of the sound. "Get off the land, you can't come in this area. The only place you're allowed to explore is outside of the construction zone."

Sonic quickly replied with ease and courage. "I would if I had nothing to do, but there is something that ne-." Out of nowhere Spurino came and crashed a leg down on Sonic's head. Sonic barrel rolled, but the hit still hurt. Luckily, the Chaos Emerald didn't fall out of his spikes. When Sonic looked up, he saw Suprion and Spurino head straight for the small tunnel which lead into the deep jungle. (The one that had the trolley in Sonic Adventure 1, but the trolley has since been disengaged to continue the project.) Sonic looked back behind him to see that Shadow has also jumped off the track and headed in the same direction. _I see that they all have a good idea of where the Chaos Emerald is. It's probably in the Ziggurat which is in the center of the jungle. Mysterious things are known to have happened there and it is related to the fall of the Echidna's, Chaos, and the Chaos Emeralds. Looks like we are going to have fun playing cops and robbers. _Sonic blazed towards the same tunnel and quickly caught up to Shadow. The tunnel was fairly long and Sonic was forced to not run to fast because of the unpaved ground. Any type of trip would put him into the bed for 3 more days.

He caught up to Shadow, then hopped onto the walls and ran along side of it. Within moments, he passed Shadow and continued onto Suprion and Spurino. Once he reached them he kicked Suprion upwards. He quckly flew far back, and immediately disappeared (due to the speed they were running). Spurino didn't want the same fate to happen to him, so just as Sonic was just about to kick him also he back flipped (while running) and slowed down, which put him behind Sonic. Sonic looked up and saw that they have come to the end of the tunnel and what followed was a large drop from a cliff-like surrounding. Below it was more trees of all types. Spurino saw it too and tried to take advantage of it. He immediately tried to tackle Sonic just as they reached the end, but Sonic saw it quickly and instead rolled on the floor. Just as Spurino was floating above him with his arms outstretched, Sonic unravelled his ball, feet first and smashed both of them into Spurino's chest. Spurino hit the roof of the tunnel and fell far back with Suprion. Sonic jumped out of the tunnel and so did Shadow. Sonic assumed that Shadow wouldn't try and offend him since both of them were sort of on the same team. However, Sonic thought wrong and as soon as Sonic was in mid-air and off the cliff, Shadow jumped towards Sonic and locked him into a pile driver quickly. When Sonic realized this, he panicked and tried to get out of it quickly.

First thing he did was unravel Shadow's legs which were around his neck and then slung Shadow's feet downwards which brought Shadow below him. Sonic then pushed his feet off Shadow's head (which was at his leg height) and landed smoothly on the ground while Shadow pummelled into the ground. _How was Sonic able to learn such complex manoeuvres? He never learned those things from me, and I never seen him do such things. _Shadow shrugged off the pain and followed Sonic straight towards the ziggurat with Suprion and Spurino following closely behind. At that moment, they all felt a large presence of power which threatened to envelop them. However, the journey wasn't done yet.

_Note to Reader: Sorry for the delay, but finally this chapter is up here...Updates are provided at www. Crazyboutwritting. Webs. Com...of course with no space or capital letters. Next Chapter is planned to debut on next week friday_


	28. Chapter 28

_Note to Reader: I apologize for releasing this chapter around a month after it was planned. Regular releases will begin, with chapters being released approximately once a week._

Chapter 28

The party headed towards the ziggurat at high speed, all of them feeling the presence of a massive power. Suprion and Spurino plainly smiled. Shadow shrugged and felt a little uncomfortable. Sonic felt...fear. He had no idea why he felt that, because fear was not a common feeling for him. Power like this can overrun his character and change him forever, even though he knew he was going to need it to defeat Spurino and Suprion as well as subdue Shadow. He looked up and saw a clearing of trees and a ziggurat. Quickly he approached it.

He had seen it before. It looked like a pyramid with a snake mouth. The mouth had an unusual cover though. The cover looked like an electrified force field, and it took on the color of blue berry Cool Aid. Sonic was knew what he was going to do so that he can pass that barrier. He sped up past Mach 1 and flipped the Chaos Emerald in his hand. "Chaos Control!!" He shouted.

As he was running, he waited to see what is going to happen. But at the speed he was going, he had less than a quarter of a second to wait and soon enough, he slammed right into the force field, and felt pains higher than anything he has felt (and lately he felt some serious pains.). Sonic tried to hold back his scream, especially since there were enemies very close behind, but it emitted from his lips and Suprion and Spurino looked at each other very worried and halted. They didn't have time to stop at all. A deafening explosion followed and a blue flash flying at approximately Mach 3 headed straight towards them. Suprion, Spurino and Shadow jumped and narrowly missed Sonic's body by less than 2 millimetres. Sonic's body flew out of the clearing and into the forest. Less than a second later, several crashes were heard as well as 16 trees collapsed, creating a 300 metre line in the forest.

The other three hedgehog's landed on the grass, all staring into the area Sonic flew into. Then they looked at the electrified force field. Finally, they looked at each other, daring each other to try the same thing Sonic did.

The woods fell silent except for the shuffling of the leaves in the wind. There was a tension between Shadow and the other two dark hedgehogs, but neither of them wanted to fight. A silent agreement was made that they will wait until they grasped this power and then there will be a great finale. But it seems that none of them will achieve this great trophy which they all wanted, seeing how even Sonic was probably knocked unconscious from the blast. Neither of them had a Chaos Emerald, and Sonic had the single red one that was available. Spurino and Suprion as well as Shadow knew that if one of them made a move towards Sonic, a fight will develop and the silent agreement will be broken. Shadow finally broke the silence.

"I know you guys feel it. This great power is coming from the upgraded Chaos Emeralds all bundled together."

"We know that already, Shadow," Suprion replied. "They have finished their transformation already and are at their most powerful form. I have a feeling they are in there, but none of us can get in there, especially since Chaos Control obviously didn't work and besides that, Sonic has the only Chaos Emerald that is outside of this ziggurat."

Shadow listened intently and watched Suprion and Spurino closely to see if they will make the slightest move towards the Chaos Emerald. A light bulb then lit in Shadow's head. Sonic still haven't moved yet, and he rarely lose consciousness as well as lay down for very long because he is a tough fighter. That was when Shadow noticed a hint of burning wood in the air. He glanced towards the area that Sonic was, and then his eyes widened as a burnt piece of log was hurled through the air towards him. Shadow took a step back and let it land on the grass.

Suprion and Spurino looked at each other once more and then looked at the area Sonic was with suspicion. Few minutes later, they heard grunts and watched as Sonic, wincing in pain, crawled back into the clearing, breathing very deeply. Suprion and Spurino wondered how was this possible. 16 trees aren't the softest things to go through, but Shadow knew that Sonic was very tough. Sonic would later tell that it was because he was fighting for peace, and that alone gave him strength to continue. He was in immense pain. The speed at which he flew into wood meant that the friction would definitely heat up the wood. That's how it burned, and it also burned Sonic. On top of that, he flew through a few tree barks, which meant his back took a lot of beating.

Spurino decided to try and put Sonic out. As he approached him at high speed, Sonic was filled with rage. What kind of person would attack another fighter who was wounded so badly? Was he really that selfish for power? Would he kill an old man for a penny? This anger blinded all pain and just as Spurino thrusted a foot towards Sonic, Sonic caught it effortlessly. Next, Sonic lifted himself into a handstand, and smashed his foot into the bottom of Spurino's jaw, but Spurino couldn't fall backwards because Sonic's hand was still planted onto Spurino's foot and Sonic's feet pushed his body downwards even more from the impact. Sonic then flipped onto his feet, dropped down and slid his right foot into Spurino's putting Spurino into an airborne cartwheel. Before Spurino finished a 90 degree cartwheel, Sonic already had spun around. He jumped kicked Spurino's chest, sending him into the woods sideways. _I know Knuckles didn't show Sonic those techniques. _Shadow thought. _Clearly, he had made those by himself, and they are fairly impressive, but nevertheless, a little simple._

Suprion didn't dare move at all. He knew once he attacked Sonic he was going to be at an immediate disadvantage. He noticed that a force field appeared around Sonic just as Spurino tried to attack him. Clearly, Sonic absorbed the red Chaos Emerald's power before attacking. Also, most likely Shadow would be willing to help Sonic in this fight since they are on better terms than Shadow and himself (Suprion). Shadow then closed his eyes and then began to think of a solution to the current barrier problem. Suprion looked towards Spurino who was lying down a short way off. He smiled and then looked at Sonic who was still panting. Behind him, Spurino had lifted up a very large tree, which was knocked down by Sonic before. He was about to hammer Sonic into the ground with it. Spurino lifted it up high into the air. He had a very devious grin on his face since he knew that this will definitely put Sonic out. He threw it downwards. Sonic's ear picked up the sound of rushing wind as well as Shadow's ears. They both looked towards the falling tree which would become very lethal. Shadow hesitated for a tenth of a second and then tried to catch the log, realizing that Sonic may be valuable in getting rid of those pests. However he was behind, and wouldn't make it in time. Sonic was just about to jump from the spot, but he wouldn't have left the spot in time since he can't jump as quickly due to his pains. It seemed that Sonic was going to be smashed into pieces and the Spurino will once again have temporary joy.

They all thought wrong.

The log that was thrown was completely consumed by a green light and then its fall slowed right down despite Spurino trying to force it downward. Sonic managed to move out of the way with ease since it stopped just above Sonic's head. Then it lifted up quickly, away from Spurino's hand and it was tossed effortlessly back into the center of the woods. Shadow was able to identify what had happened. _Telekinesis powers. _Shadow thought. _Someone here has Telekinesis power. I know it's defiantly not those two. _The answered appeared soon enough. After a short while of looking around, the hedgehogs noticed another person.

On top of the ziggurat, sitting on its pinnacle, a silver hedgehog which had white gloves with glowing green designs had his hand pointed to the log. His spikes were arranged very different from the other hedgehogs glaring at him and he wore boots aqua blue, white and black boots. On his ankles and his wrists were rings, though they were unlike the ones on Shadow. He looked very relaxed, but his work was not finished. He pointed to Spurino and then lifted his hand upwards. Spurino, like he was tied to a string, lifted up as well and struggled to stay on the floor. He failed miserably. The silver hedgehog then moved his hand quickly towards the ziggurat and Spurino's body followed and crashed into the snake head part of the ziggurat. He rolled down and fell, right in front of the force field guarding the entranceway. The silver hedgehog relaxed even more than before and shouted with confidence.

"Hey you over there!!" He shouted while pointing to Suprion. "Do you want a ride too?" Realizing the very bleak odds he had since Shadow clearly was with Sonic and the silver hedgehog was also with the team, he quickly shook his head and then sat down, signalling defeat.

"Who are you?" Sonic shouted back at him. "And why did you save me?" The silver hedgehog laughed a hearty laugh which echoed through the wind.

"Of course the great Sonic the Hedgehog would ask such a question, since he's used to being the hero all the time." Sonic winced at what he said. That was not true. There were many times when he was saved by others, particularly Tails. Tails had always been working in the background, away from the spot light, and always willing to help Sonic, without asking for any sort of pay. Not only that, but Knuckles had also helped him in various times, as well as Shadow. Heck, even Eggman had tried to help him 3 times. (Sonic Adventure 1 and 2 as well as Sonic Heroes. Sonic the Hedgehog for xbox 360 and playstation 3 doesn't count because this story began before it was made.)

"Believe me there are other heroes outside of me on this earth, many of which I know. But who are you?" The silver hedgehog smiled.

"Why I am Silver the Hedgehog and I believe I can help you with this problem you have here. Don't you want the Chaos Emeralds?"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Of course I want the rest of the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic shouted back. He then mentally kicked himself for using the word 'want.' He doesn't like it when it seems that he is hungry for more power just because he is greedy. He actually _needs_ the Chaos Emeralds.

"You're telling me that after all this, you don't know how to use the Chaos Emerald's power anyway you want? Sonic, I got to say that I am very disappointed in you." Spurino began to stir from his temporary unconsciousness. All of the hedgehogs looked towards Spurino and immediately sprung into action. Sonic headed towards Spurino while Shadow and Suprion immediately headed for each other. However, Silver was the only one that had done something productive. He raised his hands and stopped all of them from moving. "Sonic, as a protector of these gems, you really must know the secrets in them. The Chaos Emeralds can do a lot of things."

Sonic looked at Spurino who was smiling very sinisterly.

"Silver is right Sonic!" Spurino spoke. "In fact, look at how I can control the Chaos Emerald's power!" At the very end of 'power' Spurino was no longer consumed in green and he immediatly ran at top speed towards Sonic. With his right hand, Spurino grabbed Sonic's neck and dragged Sonic towards the entrance of the ziggurat. _Oh no! _Silver thought, once he realized what was happening. He never thought that any of the black hedgehogs would be able to figure out that his telekenisis powers actually used stored Chaos Emerald Energy. And by the looks of things, the great Sonic the Hedgehog might be put out of commission much quicker than presumed. Needless to say, Sonic was going to impact with the barrier again, and it may be much more painful than before.

While he was being carried, Sonic was struggling to get himself out of this type of hold. It is one thing to be put in a head lock, but it's another to be carried by your neck with your whole body stuck because of the telekenisis powers. In addition, the time needed to release Spurino's hold was much more than the time allowed and literally within a second and a half, Spurino was right in front of the entrance. When he reached, he slammed Sonic right into barrier, back first, and held him there while he stared right into Sonic's eyes and stated:

"Your time on this earth has finished Sonic!" Sonic simply screamed from the intense pain. _This must have been a trick set up between Silver, Spurino and Suprion. Why else would Silver keep me paralyzed from his powers? Now Spurino was able to freely carry me to this damn place. ARGGH!_ Spurino held Sonic there for nearly 10 seconds before the thrust the barrier put on Sonic was too much for Spurino's power (Seeing how Sonic flew back extremely fast before). When Sonic was finally launched from the barrier, he _screeched _through the air at a speed which caused the water molecules on his body to vaporize from the heat of the friction. Also, because of the intensified heating that the friction of air rubbing against his body had created, a thunder followed immediately after (This was before he hit the forest by the way.). When Sonic cleared the forest clearing, he immediately crashed into numerous trees and collapsed many trees without losing very much speed. In seconds he had cleared the 600 metres that was between the ziggurat and a nearby cliff hanging over a large area of water. Sonic finally ran out of speed from the wind resistance and fell straight down, splashing into the pool far below (About a 6 second drop). Hissing sounds rose from the water as steam slowly made their way up from the pool before disappearing into the air. Many would think that Sonic was a goner. However, the one hint that dispelled these thoughts was that Sonic still had the red Chaos Emerald's power with him. In his mind was once again, darkness...

Sonic stood in the middle of a vast void, which was very like the one before when he collapsed outside of Station Square. _Not again! _Sonic thought. He looked down once more and this time he didn't see a single light at all. All around him was a sheet of blackness. Sonic sighed and ran forwards as fast as he could. He couldn't tell exactly how fast he was going because once again, he had no point of reference. Not even breeze to go through his spikes. Eventually Sonic stopped seeing that that joy of running had been taken due to the disappearance of the very same elements. Sonic simply stood there and folded his arms.

After about 2 minutes of standing there and thinking, an invisible punch impacted Sonic's right cheek. Sonic shook off the impact and looked in the direction where he thought he was hit. All he saw was a black sheet of nothing in front of him. Hardly five seconds later, the bottom of his jaw was impacted, and Sonic flew upwards from the impact and then landed on what he thought of a floor with a thud. Sonic laid there on his back trying to use his UA to "see" anything that was around him. However, in this world, it seems as if he had lost all of his senses with the exception of touch. Despite he can feel pain and where he was being hit, he couldn't feel any vibrations on the floor and therefore even his sense of touch was completely useless. Sonic got up from the floor. _How am I going to see these guys? _Sonic thought. And then a thought was returned right into his head along with something like a kick, which was delivered to his chest. He twirled in the air and landed back on the floor, this time on his side. _You have the power of the Chaos Emerald. _Sonic took that thought into consideration and went into deep thought. _Silver said that I can use the Chaos Emerald's power in any way I want. Perhaps I can use it to see who exactly is hitting me. AGH! _This time, just as Sonic got up again, he was tripped. He completely ignored it and instead focused on direction all of the Chaos Emerald's Energy into "seeing" what was ahead of him. For the first minute, all Sonic got was punches and kicks constantly, but he merely blocked out all of his other senses and focused on Chaos Emerald Energy. _Come on! This gotta work! It will work! It has to!_

Suddenly, it was like as if a gate in his mind had opened up and immediately he knew what he had to do. It wasn't like as if you forgot how to tie your shoelace or how to spell a word. It was like as if you forgot how to fold your tongue or you wanted to say a word but you couldn't remember it and then suddenly you do. For Sonic it was slightly deeper, and had a more familiar sense to it. He had unlocked another one of the Chaos Emerald's hidden powers and soon, he could see clearly what was hitting him. Just like before, it was Mario. Sonic decided to deal with this person quickly. He remembered clearly what happened after he defeated him. He grew stronger and ended up in his bed with Amy looking over him from the side with a worried face.

Mario was just about to punch Sonic once more, however, Sonic easily moved out of its way by leaning to the side. Mario's grin was replaced instantly by a look of utter amazement and shock. _What? You never seen me kick your butt before? _Sonic thought. Quickly, Sonic grabbed his outstretched arm and tossed him into the air. Sonic jumped up and above Mario and landed a kick right into his chest, propelling Mario to the floor. Mario bounced and then slid to a stop. Sonic didn't hesitate, there is one thing he has learned from the villains who he faced, never hesitate to finish your job. If you do, they can turn the tables with a single rush of strength. Sonic rushed towards Mario at near 100 km/h and kicked him into the air. Then by using Chaos Control, Sonic teleported into Mario's path. As soon as Mario met him in the air, Sonic kicked him downwards. Once again, Sonic Chaos Controlled onto the ground and as soon as Mario was just above the ground, Sonic spin kicked him forward. Sonic then teleported up into the air and initiated Chaos Rush. Sonic flew towards Mario, who was soaring through the air just above the ground, and smashed his foot into Mario's chest. Mario flew right _through _the invisible floor and fell away downwards. Sonic turned around and looked down at Mario with a puzzled look. _I could have actually fallen _through _this thing? _Mario simply kept falling faster and faster until he was out of sight. Sonic moved towards where he thought the hole that Mario created was. When he put his hands on the floor, there was no hole, not even a crack. _This world is so weird._ Sonic sighed, stood up and looked up. Just like he expected, he saw a sort of electrical sign above him. It said _Level 2 of Power. _The sign flickered and then changed to _Level 3 of Awareness. _After Sonic read it, the area around him grew brighter and brighter until it seemed as if light was being emitted from everywhere. Sonic squinted but then he had to keep his eyes closed or else he was sure he would sustain damage, especially since his eyes were rather big. Suddenly the light was gone and then Sonic opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him. He was floating on his back in the middle of the pool of water. He never knew he could do that consciously, let alone unconsciously.

_Next Chapter is planned to be released on August 1st, but please check www. crazyboutwritting. webs. com for updates._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sonic stared into the sky, deathly afraid of moving a single muscle. He had never floated in water before and the feeling of himself floating was unreal to him. But as everyone knows, when you are in water, and you are trying to maintain the position you're in rather than relaxing and floating on your back, you tend to just sink, which was exactly what happened to Sonic after he comprehended he was floating. He sunk straight to the bottom. But Sonic knew what he was going to do the second he touched the floor. He realized that all of his wounds were healed, the Chaos Emerald was still with him, and he learned a new ability in his dream. He was going after the rest of the Chaos Emeralds right away. The second he touched the bottom, he gathered up the energy he had in his feet and shot out of the pool, rocketing towards the cliff towards the ziggurat. When his feet landed, he didn't hesitate, and began running upward smoothly after his vertical landing. His speed increased as he wanted to test out his speed, he felt great and brand new for the first time in a long while. Sonic shot up into the air after the side of the cliff ran its course. He peered over the trees and looked 600 metres in front of him.

The four hedgehogs' where battling it out like crazy. Shadow threw Spurino towards Silver. Silver then responded by tossing Spurino into the pinnacle of the ziggurat. It seems that they had lost track of Suprion, because he had snuck behind Shadow and tripped him. In the same motion, he kicked him into the air and then jumped up and punched him towards the barrier. Shadow knew the effects of the barrier and he knew he wasn't going to get caught in it. Shadow accessed the Chaos Emerald's energy and was about to use Chaos Control. He had gotten very used to that technique. Sonic also felt the Chaos Emerald react to Shadow's call. _Well honestly, I don't think I have time to fight them now, _Sonic thought. _I'm just going to get through that barrier right away. _Sonic landed back on the firm ground, hesitated for a split second and drove right through the line of trees he knocked down. Because it was a straight line, he rocketed at Mach 2.5, giving himself tunnel vision. However, like before he was able to comprehend everything that was blurred to the side.

Ahead clearly was the ziggurat's entrance. Sonic had less than a second to think, so he quickly activated his new technique, and easily he was able to see how he was able to get through the barrier. There was a rotating spot. In Sonic's eyes, it was slightly darker than the rest of the barrier, and it was close to the shape of Sonic's spin ball and was located at the very top of the entrance. It moved from side to side, and Sonic quickly locked on. _This better work. _Moving at Mach 2.5 he turned into a spin ball and passed through the barrier easily. Sonic smiled and landed on the other side of the barrier a short way down the hallway. When he turned around, his jaw dropped. The barrier disappeared. _ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Just perfect..._

Spurino crashed to the floor. (Yes he just hit the floor finally, remember, Sonic was running at Mach 2 and a half. That means it would take him less than a second to reach the entrance of the ziggurat.) Then he looked to the entrance and his eyes went wide. Shortly after, he smiled, got up and began to run through the entrance. Shadow cancelled his Chaos Control and let himself pass right through the entrance. Suprion sprinted for the entrance. When Sonic realized what everyone was doing, he turned around and blasted his way down the tunnel. He hoped to distance himself from Suprion and Spurino and he was able to because they cannot reach speeds past Mach 1. Shadow however, was able to keep up with Sonic. The second he hit the floor, he bounced up and tore up the ground with his feet, keeping up with Sonic's speed.

While Sonic was traveling through the tunnel, Sonic remembered what it was like from before, during Chaos' times. It was not very windy. It had slight curves and slow rolling hills. It was fit for ultra high speed running. But Sonic still wasn't very used to it. The last time he ran through this place was during the times when he maxed out at around Mach 1. Now he was running at more than twice that speed. However, he managed, since he can comprehend everything much better, not to mention that having tunnel vision is perfectly fit for an almost straight tunnel. Sonic saw an area which had seemingly bottomless pit. Effortlessly he jumped over it and continued through the small entrance on the other side of the pit. Shadow cleared it easily as well, and Sonic heard his feet hit the ground when he landed. Sonic continued on without looking back. If Shadow followed him, there wasn't much of a risk of being killed. At the moment, they both had the same goal. Within seconds, he reached an area where below was another bottomless pit. However, this time, the pit stretched on far ahead and on the sides were walls which continued on, perfectly straight. Sonic beaten the laws of gravity many ways, and this was one of the most usual one. He jumped to the side as soon as the path in front of him ended and fell down to the pit. When he touched the side, he continued to run, defying the laws of gravity and running on the wall. Shadow did the same except on the opposite wall. Sonic knew that Suprion and Spurino would do the same also.

_Wait a second! _Sonic thought as he continued. _When I ran down here, I never had this obstacle to go through. This place is so weird and suspicious. It always undergoes shape shifting. _Sonic shook his thoughts off and continued on the side. After a minute of running, (which comes up to about well over 51 km/nearly 32 miles of running on the wall, just for those of you who want to gage the distance compared to time), the path reappeared. Sonic hopped off the wall and went straight through into the path, but literally after a second, it came to an end. Sonic screeched to a halt. When he looked up, he gasped.

In front of him was a giant portal which led to who knows where. Shadow came up right behind him.

"You put up a good race blue hedgehog." He spoke.

"That was nothing." Sonic smiled and replied. "Should we go in?"

"I don't think we even have a choice." Sonic simply nodded. He knew once he stepped through, power will affect him. The presence of the Chaos Emerald was so thick, it felt like water was going down his throat every time he took a breath. He stared into the portal as it spun at a rapid speed. He knew that Suprion and Spurino will be here in some time. They should get moving. Sonic glanced at Shadow. Then jumped into the portal, and Shadow followed instantly.

Inside the portal was like a sort of worm hole. Neither Sonic nor Shadow had to actually run, but they were being accelerated through it. The worm hole had a dark end but what surrounded it were the colours of all the Chaos Emeralds. It surrounded them and formed a tight tube which they travelled through. They flew through it in a second and soon they came to which they were hoping for. However, it was different from what Sonic thought. You would think that Chaos Emeralds, stones, jewellery, and electricity would go together. However, like the alter, the surrounding area was pretty organic.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Note from author: **Sorry its been a LONG time since I have uploaded a new chapter for this story (About, 4 _years._). The date this was updated was 07/09/2012. I will be finishing this story ASAP with a new chapter being uploaded every week. There aren't many chapters left, so I wouldn't expect more than a month to pass by before this story is finished. Hope you guys enjoyed the story up till now and stay tuned!

The first thing Sonic saw was a sea of green grass below his feet. It was quite contrary to the hard stone he was looking for. He knew that he didn't have time to meddle over details. He had business to do. Seconds later, Shadow appeared behind Sonic.

"Very different from what I was expecting here." Shadow said immediately.

"I know. This is totally not what I was looking for. I was thinking of marble, or stone or something, but we got green grass instead."

"Either way, we don't have time to sit here and talk Sonic." Sonic just looked onward. It was dark, yet there was a universal source of light coming from above. Above him were clouds it seemed, but they were very dark blue and full. They took on the shape of cumulous clouds and they stretched across the sky as far as Sonic could see. They gave off a very pale blue light, which was barely adequate to light the grass below Sonic's feet.

The grass swayed to the wind. Yes, that's right. There was actually _wind, _flowing through Sonic's spikes. Sonic noted that the clouds did not move with the wind. In fact they were stationary, and they didn't move at all. Sonic then moved his head and studied ahead of him over the horizon where the ground meets the cloud. Far ahead, he saw a small point of light. He immediately smiled and once again, the presence of the Chaos Emeralds' power was all around. He shot off like a rocket.

The second he came through the portal earlier, everything came rushing back to him, all the memories which were forgotten years ago when he first stepped foot into the power charged atmosphere surrounding him now. Back when Sonic just met Knuckles, he was hurled to the location of a different altar that held the Master Emerald. It was very different from the one on Angel Island, and had very little stone at all. Sonic looked up ahead at the now familiar altar. It was mostly marble, and rather than the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds being just laid on top of the platform, the altar had designated sockets which actually held the Emeralds in place. It truly was created for the use of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emeralds. Why they spend most of their time sitting on the altar at Angel Island was anybody's guess.

Also, he now understood what had happened to the Chaos Emeralds energy. They didn't just reach a new level of power, they morphed. This happened only once before, also back when he just met Knuckles, although the Chaos Emeralds morphed in the presence of the alternate altar rather than away from it. _They became Hyper Emeralds _Sonic thought, not that they now lost the designated "Chaos" name, but nobody around was about to say "Hyper Chaos Emeralds."

He thought back to the time when he was first exposed to the power of the 7 Hyper Emeralds. It was… _Delicious. _ Sonic mentally kicked himself for using such a word. It had such a negative power hungry connotation to it, and power hungry is not a word one would describe Sonic as. But frankly, there's just no other way to describe it. You get bestowed with a feeling that nothing can kill you and you can do literally _anything_. It was far beyond the _secure _feeling that being powered with 7 Chaos Emeralds comes with. It was like the feeling of being super powered squared by another feeling of being super powered, and he was glad that after he stopped being powered by the Hyper Emeralds, he lost all memory of it, because anybody, no matter how morally correct their mind is, would come searching for that power once more.

Sonic and Shadow stopped running right in front of the marble alter and stared at its set up. The Master Emerald was on its own socket while the Hyper Emeralds where sitting on marble sockets that were suspended in mid-air. It's an unusual sight considering that the Hyper Emeralds were the same size as Chaos Emeralds (the round cut being able to fit in the palm). A small marble platform for each Hyper Emerald felt like a bit of an overkill. The entire sight would be just as beautiful if the Hyper Emeralds floated on their own. _It doesn't matter, _Sonic thought. _It's time to present the last Emer-_

"Sonic?" came a voice from behind him. Sonic immediately turned around and spotted a red, familiar Echidna.

"Knuckles?" Sonic frowned, this was not a sight he was expecting to see. "What are you doing here? A lot of us thought you might've…"

"What? Died?" Knuckles chuckled. _Not with my knuckles_, he thought. "When I destroyed the Emerald," Knuckles paused and looked to the side and shook his head. "Like you _asked_," he continued, "something happened and I got sent here along with 6 of the Chaos Emeralds. It wasn't pretty, that punch ended up hurting me more than the Master Emerald." Knuckles rose one of his fists at the Master Emerald idly sitting in its socket up the marble stairs. Boy can it really give out its shine, although at the moment, it was dwarfed by the light been given out by the Hyper Emeralds.

"Looks like there's something tougher than you after all Knuckles," Sonic said light heartedly. His felt his mood lighten a bit. He thought he was going to be some sort of a loner considering Tails' condition, Knuckles disappearance and Shadow leaving the team. From the core of his mind, even in the heats of his anger and depths of his confusion during the dreams, he was worried about his companions.

"Sonic, we don't have time to meddle and play catch up." Sonic glanced towards Shadow. Seems like he's willing to work together a bit more rather than go on an all-out offensive against him. "I may not be on your team, but we both have bigger issues to deal with right now." Knuckles gave Shadow a quizzical look.

"Man Knuckles," Sonic began, "You are _always _behind in the story. I gotta fill you in but," Sonic then leaped, clearing all the steps to the Master Emerald with one jump. "We'll catch up in bit."

Once Sonic landed in front of the Master Emerald, he took the final red Hyper Emerald out of his spikes, and presented it to the Master Emerald. The Hyper Emerald first floated to the top of the Master Emerald. Once the Hyper Emerald was positioned, the Master Emerald's light increased in intensity quickly and became far too bright for the others to look directly at it. Then a laser beam-like sound came from the alter as the light immediately became focused and shot from the Maser Emerald to the Hyper Emerald above like a beam being direct towards the sky. Shortly after, the beam ended from the Master Emerald's end, and trailed into the sky along with the Hyper Emerald. Hardly half a second of silence passed before the beam shot down again, but this time in an area between two other Hyper Emeralds which were already floating. The beam quickly disappeared into the ground and what remained was the red Hyper Emerald floating along with its other companions, giving out a bright light.

Then they all heard a sound originating from behind them in the distance. Knuckles was confused, but both Sonic and Shadow knew exactly what it meant. It was the same sound they heard as they travelled through the portal earlier. When they turned around, in the distance, they made out the figure of two hedgehogs immediately sprinting towards the altar.

"Look Shadow," Sonic began, "I don't care _what _your agenda is after this, just until we beat them, don't even _think_ about coming after me. Just let us beat these guys, and let me try and heal Tails, then after that, we can battle it out, alright?"

"Whatever," Shadow replied dryly. After all, like he said, there _are_ bigger issues to fix.

Suprion and Spurino quickly approached the altar, looked at each other, started glowing and then sped up far faster than their previous top speed of Mach 1. Both Sonic and Shadow knew exactly what happened, Suprion and Spurino had already felt the Hyper Emeralds' power and began absorbing as much as they could. Sonic and Shadow nodded at each other, raised their arms to the sky, and the Emeralds immediately responded by coming out of their sockets and they descended to Sonic and Shadow's standing level. They both closed their eyes, and the Emeralds began to spin around them, slowly at first, and then faster and faster.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

*Note to the reader: I'm sorry for the delay. I'm working on the rest of the chapters. News about Spider-man story will follow with the ending of this story.

Suddenly what followed was an energy filled explosion, a blue shockwave emitted from the Master Emerald Altar and expanded across the eerie land, quickly flattening the grass, not unlike what a nuclear bomb would have created. Sonic and Shadow stood as their eyes absorbed the look of their transformation. It would be quite a shock for Amy to see. They both look like as if they were covered in matte snow white skin except for wherever they were flesh covered. In addition, both of them had completely white pupils surrounded by a sea of black. In addition to their physical make up, there was a white, nearly cloud-ish glow surrounding them and anybody who was around them would have been able to feel a "weight" of power which occupied them.

"This is one feeling I can get used to Sonic." Shadow warned. This was the best he has _ever _felt in his life. He felt as if nothing would ever be able to stop him from living. Not now, not in twenty thousand years.

"I wouldn't tell you to get used to it Shadow. This thing can really corrupt ya." Sonic replied. He was right. Just like before, his mind began to settle in a comfort zoned state. He figured it was like repeatedly taking drugs and slowly gaining a tolerance for what you were taking to the point the "high" didn't feel like a high anymore, but rather just normal. He really hoped that once he transforms back to his normal self he wouldn't have to go through a sort of withdraw.

They looked over into the distance and saw Suprion and Spurino standing still looking towards them from the grass plains.

"I think it's time to say hello to our visitors," Shadow said. Without another word, both of them glided to their location-at a speed where anybody would have confused their movement with teleportation. One second they were standing on the altar, the very next _millisecond _they were in the common space of Suprion and Spurino. They both jumped back at the speed. They can tell when someone teleports or not, they can feel Chaos Energy around them.

"I hope you guys are enjoying that new found power," Spurino spoke. "It will be the last time you guys feel _anything _after I'm done with you within the next hour." Shadow just chuckled.

"Kid," he began, "You have no idea what you're up against."

"Wait Shadow," Sonic said. Even with how he was feeling, he'd rather end this peacefully rather than violently. Well that's how he thinks he should act anyway. Right now, nothing would please him more than to erase these two from existence. "This is the last time I'm going to warn you guys. Stop with your games or I promise you, you gonna live to regret it!" With that, Suprion launched himself at Sonic.

Now, being in a "Hyper" state, Sonic and Shadow has the unfair luxury of being able to not only be more powerful than practically anything that was around them, their minds can think _far _faster than any creature or computer. Within the 0.5ms it took for Suprion to _begin _to attack Sonic, Sonic realized that he didn't want to be fighting within this dimension. It was far too flawless to be flawed by a fight over power and he would rather take the fight to an empty area back on earth. However, he knows the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald have all disappeared from, and by being able to read power signatures very quickly and intuitively, he knows the Master Emerald is sitting back on Earth. Therefore, the very second that he returns to Earth with this fight, Suprion and Spurino will be able to access the energy they were having directly, and the fight will become much more difficult to end than right now.

Sadly, it seems that this decision was _not _his to decide. The moment before Suprion's right foot made a fairly deep implant in the grass, which would have caused an imperfection on this world, a bright flash of light quickly emitted them and with its disappearance, all 4 of the hedgehogs were removed from the dimension.

They immediately found themselves in the jungle of the Mystic Ruins. Unfortunately, because this teleportation happened so quickly, nobody comprehended that they were in a different location before Suprion's attack. In addition, the second that Suprion and Spurino were transported onto Earth, they were granted immediate access to far higher levels of power.

Sonic lightly put up a hand to block Suprions punch, thinking he would be able to do it with ease. He thought wrong. Sonic's hand did meet Suprion's punch, but his entire body rocketed away through the jungle, causing tens of trees to collapse.

Shadow's and Spurino's jaws dropped. Suprion looked up at Spurino with wide eyes of shock, but once he looked into Spurino's eye's he understood and looked around and took in where he was. Spurino's eyes were exactly like Sonic and Shadow's. He figured his were the same. He was right.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Shadow let out a whistle as he surveyed the damage that occurred when Sonic was punched. There was a long line of fallen trees extending well over 200 meters from where they were standing.

_This fight is not going to be an easy one. At any rate Sonic is already down for the count, and fighting these two on my own is not going to play well with my odds of winning._

"Shadow", Spurino began. "You saw what happened to Sonic. I'll ask you one more time, you sure you don't wanna join our cause?" Shadow just stood and looked upwards into the sky.

"You know," he began, "it seems that everybody is looking to conquer this planet or destroy it. At this point, I couldn't give a damn about control. I'm just looking for survival." At this point, both Suprion and Spurino knew they will not be getting Shadow on their side despite the heated rivalry between Sonic and Shadow. "However, allowing you to reign tyrannically over the globe will likely prove to be something that will bite me later on. So," Shadow paused as he set his white pupils on the two enemies. "I must put a stop to this foolishness."

At the end of foolishness, Shadow let go of a fireball that narrowly missed Spurino, and given the speed of the attack, Spurino was barely able to dodge it by stepping to the side. However, Spurino realized the true purpose of his quick attack when he was launched into the air by Sonic's foot literally a split second after moving to the side. The fireball was a diversion.

The second Spurino disappeared from the scene after being launched upwards, Shadow turned his attention to Suprion. They moved towards each other somewhere past Mach 5 and if a regular person followed the action, they would have only heard many large explosions, both from impacting hits and from the sound barrier being repeatedly broken.

Shadow flew towards Suprion with a fist leading. Seeing that the attack was very direct, and readable, Suprion caught it with ease. However, Shadow was focusing more on the follow up, which was a front flip/kick down. Suprion never thought it would be coming and was hit squarely on his left shoulder, causing him to rocket towards the earth at high speed. Just before Suprion hit the ground, Sonic quickly reappeared, seemingly out of thin air, and squarely kicked him in the chest, and then disappeared in an instant, causing Suprion to rocket deeper into the forest.

_I couldn't miss that opportunity_, Sonic thought as he quickly raced back to a flying Spurino. Sonic had far more experience with fighting in this mode than any of the others, and as a result, he was literally _manhandling _Spurino. In fact, pretty soon, Spurino was wondering why he ever thought he had a chance.

Sonic understood the limitations, or at least, _his _limitations as well as the full benefits of being in Hyper mode and knew just how fast he was able to move and perceive things. Intuitively, he was taking full advantage of his gains and made sure to hide the limitations. As a result, Spurino would try and attack, say, by kicking. Sonic would block it raising one foot, allowing the kick of Spurino to smash harmlessly into the sole of his foot. Simultaneously, Sonic would elbow Spurino, causing him to rocket away. Not even a millisecond after his elbow made impact, Sonic would then teleport to the path of Spurino and leave an explosive fireball and then immediately teleport back to being just in front of Spurino. He would then leave another explosive fireball behind, choke hold Spurino and slam him into the first fireball, allow that fireball to explode, launching Spurino into the opposite direction. Unfortunately Spurino would immediately hit the second one, throwing him back into the original direction before being impacted by Sonic's front flip kick heading back towards the ground. A large explosion follows as Spurino hits the ground, creating a medium sized crater with a hedgehog lying in the center.

Sonic reappeared beside Spurino. "You done with this fighting Spurino?" Sonic sighed. "It's senseless. You won't survive since I am not new to this Hyper mode. That plus I got people I have to protect." Sonic thought about Amy and Cheese. Tails had suffered greatly in early confrontations. Clearly, he needs to put a stop to his. He doesn't want any more friends getting hurt. Spurino slowly got up. Even inside this mode, pain was still, well, painful, especially when getting slapped around by somebody who is just as powerful, if not more powerful.

"I have a lot more fight me if you think this will be over easily." Spurino lunged at Sonic. However, Sonic saw it coming from long ago, and teleported just to the side of his original location. Just as Spurino passed Sonic, Sonic spun around, put his two hands together at the palms and shot an even larger wave of energy at Spurino. Spurino anticipated this event as soon as he realized Sonic side stepped, so he teleported to beside Sonic, dropped down and slide a kick towards his ankles. Unfortunately, once again, Sonic had a plan B in case his energy wave didn't make contact. Sonic slightly jumped upwards, allowing his ankles to just miss Spurino's kick, and used the side of his foot to hit the side of Spurino's face. The force of the kick was more than enough for Spurino to begin to cartwheel uncontrollably into the air. However, before Spurino rotated even 180 degrees, Sonic used his other foot, while still being mid-air, and slammed it into Spurino's chest. This sent Spurino rocketing away somewhere far past Mach 5. Sonic decided to not let him land gracefully. He teleported to Spurino's path, and punched him full force in his chest towards the ground. A massive dirt filled explosion followed, creating yet another crater with a lying hedgehog and a standing hedgehog in the center. The Mystic Ruins was sure getting its fair share of destruction these days.

Spurino coughed. That last punch really got to his lungs. "What is the source of your power?!" He sputtered. Things were not looking very well for him, but he was not about to accept defeat. Sonic simply answered.

"While there are other people in danger that I care about, I _refuse_ to die and let them suffer the same."

"Fine, I'll provide immunity for you and your friends."

"I'm also talking about the entire planet."

"That, I can never promise. But why do that for everybody? Not everyone is willing to do the same thing for you. Heck, I'd be surprised if more than 5 people are willing to go this far to protect you."

Sonic chuckled, "If that mattered Spurino, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. See, you don't seem to get it." Sonic shook his head. "It doesn't matter if I'd ever get back what I give. All that matters is that I hate seeing oppression, and I'll do whatever I can to make sure it doesn't occur to anybody that I have knowledge of."

Spurino paused and digested what Sonic said. _You self-religious prick, _he thought. "Then we shall see what happens to you, when everybody you care about is taken away."

Sonic's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare." Spurino simply stood up, and flew at high speed out of the crater. Sonic immediately followed.

_I cannot let that happen,_ Sonic thought. _I cannot let him badly hurt anybody else! I mustn't. Not with all this power available to me! _They both headed directly towards the fight between Suprion and Shadow. It seemed that Shadow was getting a hang of things. Right when Sonic and Spurino arrived on scene, Suprion was falling towards the ground at a ridiculous speed with Shadow just about to follow Suprions impact with the ground, with an elbow to the chest. That didn't come to be. Spurino caught Suprion while falling, forcing Shadow to simply impact the ground. Sonic arrived in the common space literally less than a millisecond later. Spurino threw Spurino into the air, allowing him to land on his own.

"Come witness the destruction of Station Square!" Spurino shouted angrily. "The death of Amy and Cheese and the countless of other pathetic people that live in that city. Let's burn that place down Suprion."

"No." Sonic spoke. "That is _not _happenni-"

"Go ahead and burn it down," Shadow interrupted. Sonic stared at him in disbelief. How can Shadow sink to such a low? "I couldn't care less about the people of Station Square. It's not like I ever get paid or anything for all the times I saved those people from various disasters. I'll be waiting for you when you get back Suprion. We're _finishing_ this fight."

"Shadow, you- you can't be serious!" Sonic exclaimed. "They done nothing wrong!"

"Sonic, you're greatest weakness was always that you care too much about the people around you."

"Hmph." Spurino smiled. What a turn of events. Sonic may be able to handle one of them well, but there is no way he'd be able to stop something sufficient enough to destroy the city from both of them. Immediately Spurino and Suprion took off for Station Square.

"Shadow…" Sonic growled. He lunged towards Shadow with a fist leading. Shadow effortlessly caught it. Sonic may be angry, but he is not about to go on a hedgehog killing spree starting with him.

"I wouldn't worry about me," Shadow said calmly. "At the speed those two can move, I'd be worried about-."

Sonic initiated Chaos Rush and blasted away towards Station Square. Within the few seconds it took for him to get there, he saw that both Spurino and Suprion had already launched a single gigantic energy filled ball towards the city. Sonic immediately sped up at twice his speeds, quickly depleting his energy. _Please let me make it in time. _ He knew at this point, it was either do or die. _I have to block that blast before it gets to any building in the city! _The only way to get between the energy ball was to initiate Chaos Control. He did, even though the last time he did both Chaos Control and Chaos Rush at the same time, proved to be exceedingly fatiguing.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Within the midst of the Chaos Rush, Sonic disappeared and reappeared right in the path of the large energy wave heading towards Stations Square, tens of stories up above the ground. Already there were crowds gathering below staring at the apocalypse which was about to end their world. Sonic focused all his remaining energy to his palms and created a barrier less than a second before the energy wave would have hit him. Immediately, he could fear a huge amount of power loss and felt his energy quickly drain.

_I must be able to stop this wave from impacting the city, but I can hardly hold it within place! _He could _not_ let this thing hit the center of Station Square.

"Look! He's changing!" Said a voice below him. He looked on himself, and he saw that the color of his body was changing from matte white back to its regular blue. In addition, he was starting to feel weak as ever, and bordering on losing his ability to maintain his stationary flight.

"Sonic, please!" Came a familiar voice. Without looking behind him, he was able to identify the owner of the voice. It was Amy.

_If I don't do this, she's bound to die. Along with Tails, and the 6 million people that lives within this city walls. _As the energy Spurino and Suprion was feeding into the wave added on to the energy presently stopped in front of Sonic, the wave became larger against the barrier Sonic was holding. The weight was increasing and further tiring him out. _I HAVE to do this. There's no option of failure. It's either this or we all die. _Blackness started to fall over his eyes. Sonic closed them, and focused on the power of the Chaos Emeralds. He ignored the sound of the wave, the bustling streets of Station Square below him, and the random conversations everyone was having as they witnessed the heroic efforts of the hedgehog above.

All that was inside Sonic's mind was silence, and the presence of a connection between him and the Hyper Chaos Emeralds within him. Slowly his body begin to glow lighter until it was matte white, and then the white retracted towards his hands. Sonic opened his eyes, collected all the energy into his palms, cancelled the barrier, and immediately shot a large blast from his palms towards the wave. The two blasts immediately collided, but rather remaining semi-solid individually, Sonic's blast seemed to feed directly into the wave from Suprion and Spurino.

"Ha!" Exploded from Sonic mouth, and then the two waves sitting just 2 meters from his face, erupted into a large explosion, nearly blinding everyone who was watching below him. Sonic rocketed towards the crowd under him, and collided with the hard concrete, creating yet another explosion, this time filled with dust, dirt and asphalt.

Amy quickly ran towards the area which she saw the dirt filled explosion and ran right into the dust cloud. Completely blinded by the floating dirt in the air, she fell into the crater and rolled down the side until she stopped beside Sonic. She got up, and through the dust cloud, she was able to make out his blue body lying seemingly lifelessly in the middle of the crater.

"Sonic!" She spoke, nudging him with her right hand while she knelt. "Please get up!" She nudged him harder but she got no response. It was unfair. _Where is Shadow in all of this? _ She thought, _I know him and Sonic aren't exactly teams anymore, but he'd leave Sonic to handle all of this._

"Sonic!" she shouted again, but still no response. She can see that he's barely breathing, so he's not dead. _Sonic, now isn't the time to be unconscious! There is nobody who's able to take on-_

And at that moment she heard a chuckle behind her. She slowly turned and looked behind her, scared of the sight that she would see.

"So it looks like he did it," said Spurino, as he and Suprion approached Amy and Sonic. "Honestly, seeing that he did Chaos Rush and Chaos Control at the same time before doing _that_, I didn't think he'd have it in him. Kudos to this guy."

"You won't get away with this!" Amy said fiercely. To be honest, even though she sounded convincing, she wasn't so sure herself.

"Haha!" Spurino laughed. "And who's going to stop me? You?"

"No," came a weak voice from behind Amy. She turned around to see Sonic slowly trying to steady himself onto his feet. "_I_ will, unless you kill me first." Spurino laughed again. In a split second, he was in front of Sonic, and laid a solid punch that rocketed Sonic into the wall of the crater that he created.

"Sonic," Spurino began. "Let's be honest. You don't have anywhere near the amount of energy necessary to protect your so called friends." Spurino saw Sonic crawl out of the hole in the wall of the crater he was just punched into. _He looks so pathetic,_ Spurino thought. "In fact," Spurino continued as he turned around and faced Amy. Amy's face was quickly filled with horror and she tried to turn and run as she realized that she was in immediate grave danger. It was worthless. Spurino grabbed her arm before she took a step and swung her around so she was facing Sonic with Spurino behind her. Spurino immediately grabbed her other arm, shoved her forward, and then planted one foot on her back.

"I doubt you'll be able to stop me from-".

"No please don't!" Sonic began as he tried to raise one arm while remaining on his other arm and knees, but he quickly collapsed to the floor.

"Doing this," Spurino finished. With that, he applied pressure to Amy's back while pulling on her two other arms, and with the amount of power flowing through him, it was more than enough to dislocate both her arms, more than enough power for Sonic to hear it, and the pain it caused Amy was more than enough to make her scream. Spurino let go of her arms, and simply let her fall to the floor as she cried.

"Face it Sonic. You lost," said Spurino. Sonic simply laid on the floor. He had never heard Amy scream in such a way, and to hear it was horrifying and deeply angering.

"No I didn't," said Sonic, quietly but very threatening. Small pebbles and rocks slowly began to float up in the air around Sonic. His spikes began to float in the air once again as well.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

_This energy. It's unbelievable. I haven't felt something like this before. Perhaps it's the negative energy of the Hyper Chaos Emeralds mixing with the positive energy which I was using earlier. Probably reacting to my emotions. It doesn't matter, time to take care of these two idiots._

Spurino and Suprion stared at Sonic who was lying on the floor of the crater, both ignoring Amy's seemingly endless crying. They both smiled, thinking that Sonic is likely just gathering his last reserves of energy to try and take them on, which couldn't be much considering the amount of energy it took for him just to protect the city. He couldn't have much left. They thought wrong.

"Amy," Sonic spoke, with far more clarity and volume than he did before. "Hold on, I promise, you won't get hurt again from these two."

"Oh please," Spurino responded. He turned around and headed towards Amy.

"If you dare," Sonic growled. Spurino simply chuckled, pulled his foot back, and attempted to kick Amy. His foot never came near her.

Without a previous hint of movement, his jaw was impacted with Sonic's rising fist. Suprino immediately attempted to attack Sonic, but he was quickly put down by swift kick to his legs, causing him to cartwheel, and another swift kick to his chest, burying him in the wall of the crater just like how Sonic was earlier.

About a second later, Spurino landed back in the crater with a loud thud. When he looked around, Amy was already gone, and all that remained was a blue hedgehog with elevated spikes and pure black eyes with white pupils.

"What's going on?" Spurino asked painfully. That uppercut was the hardest he had ever experienced thus far in his life.

"It doesn't matter," Sonic said quietly. He wanted to end this right now, but, peace should always be a first option. "I am going to ask this question one more time, do you wish to end this without violence?"

Spurino simply chuckled. Suprion remained silent and instead launched himself out of the hole and headed directly to where Sonic was standing. With his heightened abilities, Sonic was able to see it coming early. He simply side stepped, caught Suprion and threw him at a greater speed towards Spurino. Spurino leapt out of the way, seeing as he had an idea of what was going to happen before hand. Suprion fell near the wall base of the crater as Spurino landed softly to the side.

Clearly Sonic reached a new level of power, and somehow, Spurino had the odd feeling that he was never going to experience whatever it is that Sonic was experiencing. He needed to think of something quickly or else he'll cease to exist.

"I underestimated you blue hedgehog." Sonic looked towards the top of the crater to locate the speaker. He should have known without looking. Nobody but Shadow has ever called him 'blue hedgehog' before. "I should have known that you'd be quite determined to protect those around you. One day it's going to become your greatest downfall."

"Shut up Shadow," Sonic fired back, perhaps more fiercely than was called for. "Somebody like you would never understand that it's by protecting those around you is how you can gain strength you wouldn't expect to have."

"You really think so Sonic?" Shadow replied. "All this time I spent with you and the rest, what have _I _gained? I simply wasted time, pretending to be a so called 'hero.' Maria asked me to give the people 'a chance to be happy'. I don't think she realized just how unsatisfied most of them are by default. You help them once, and they ask for more and more, not realizing just how much work you're doing to keep them alive and 'happy'. Tell me this Sonic, after all this time you've been saving the people around you and all the pathetic humans on this planet, how many of them has ever come to save you?" There was a long pause as everyone, including Suprion and Spurino, waited for an answer from Sonic. This could very well be an interesting turning point in his life.

"Shadow," Sonic finally spoke. "What would you do if you were helpless and in desperate need of help from somebody around you? Willing to accept help from anybody? I'm sure you'd be happy to get it right? Sure, I rarely get help from any of the people I have saved before, but the fact of the matter is, if you have the ability to help someone in their time of need, you should."

"One day, you will died for them Sonic." He paused and then continued, "and I hope you are happy when that time comes." With that Shadow flew into the air, and left the scene.

"Which is now!" Spurino shouted. Him and Suprion quickly lunged towards Sonic, both with fists leading. Sonic caught both fists, twirled and threw them both out of the crater. He then jumped out of the crater and landed in front of them as they got up.

"I think it's time that we finished this battle," Sonic spoke. This long battle has been way overdrawn, and already too many people were getting hurt. Spurino and Suprion both got up, brushed the extra dirt off themselves, and then begun to power up as they gathered all the reserves of their power. It was time to give this stronger version of Sonic a run for his money.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The dirt surrounding Suprion and Spurino began to float ominously and silently as they began to gather as much energy as they could to take on this new threat. Sonic knew that fighting both of them won't be as easy as before. He knows he's likely using both the positive and the negative energies of the Hyper Chaos Emeralds, but he's not sure if Suprion or Spurino were able to access this new resource of power. Regardless, he was gonna make sure that he was on his toes to face these two.

"I hope you're ready for this Sonic!" Shouted Spurino. Lately, he's been talking quite a lot.

"Oh please, I-" said Sonic, but before he finished, Spurino launched himself towards Sonic at such a high amount of acceleration a cloud of dirt immediately enveloped the area which he had left. Sonic hardly had enough time to react, especially given the fact he was hoping he'd be able to finish his sentence.

Spurino came at him with a bevy of punches, each of which Sonic was barely able to dodge creatively, making sure that his movements prevented him from being stuck in any predicament that would cause him to become vulnerable. However, in the middle of all of this, he realized what was being executed by the two hedgehog's. Using his UA, Sonic couldn't locate where Suprion was, and judging from the speed Spurino is currently attacking, predicting Suprion's attack was going to be near impossible. He needed to deal with Spurino right away or at least put distance between them.

Sonic quickly blocked an uppercut with his right palm, and nearly an instant later blocked and redirected a punch with his left forearm. This effectively left Spurino wide open to be attacked and Sonic dropped down and immediately tripped Spurino. He was about to finish it with another kick to the chest of now-airborne-and-pin-wheeling Spurino, but was interrupted by a swift and extremely painful kick to the chest from Suprion, blasting him far into the air-farther than he was expecting.

_ I see, _Sonic thought. _Pretty effective way to double team one person. _ It was clear that they're substituting the instant one of them was vulnerable to being attacked. This will make it difficult for Sonic to take down any one of them. He'd have to set up something to make them both vulnerable. _Winning this fight won't be simple._

Suprion then flew into the air, and headed directly for Sonic. Sonic shot two fireballs, the 2nd one being the faster one, allowing both fireballs to collide with each other. Suprion continued to head directly to Sonic, but once he cleared the smoke from the two exploding fireballs, Sonic simply used Suprions speed against him by kneeing him in the stomach from the side. Rather than letting Suprion rest on his kneed bent over, Sonic twirled and was about to kick him from the back so he could head back to Spurino who was likely still on the floor.

Sonic never had the chance.

Spurino, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, heavily laid the back of his ankle onto Sonic's head, blasting Sonic at high speed straight down towards the ground below. Sonic smashed the floor with a loud blast, creating yet another crater.

"What is going on?" Sonic grunted in pain. He tried to stand up, but his back was impacted with an elbow, pounding him further into the ground.

"Looks like we learned one of your tricks Sonic." Spurino, at the hedgehog lying on the floor.

_ That's why their attacks seem to be increasing in power, _Sonic thought. _They must be using Chaos Rush and Chaos Control together, and somehow it's not fatiguing them as it would if I done it._ Sonic groaned as he realized what he was up against. _I'll have to conserve energy while doing this._

"GET UP HEDGEHOG!" Yelled Spurino, as he wound his foot back and got ready to kick Sonic. Just before the foot impacted, Sonic spoke:

"Fine." Hardly a millisecond passed before Sonic was airborne, behind Spurino with a kick prepared at head level. Spurino was launched to the side at a speed he never experienced before in his life. And that's saying much considering how fast these hedgehogs are moving most of the time. However, Sonic didn't stop there. While in Chaos Control and Chaos Rush, he can detect Suprion, and he simply continued his twirl in the air from his kick, landed on one foot and aimed a high kick which Suprion slammed into, face first, at high speed. With the speed that Suprion was moving, him hitting Sonic foot caused him to back flip continuously while he headed straight to the wall of the crater.

While still in Chaos Control and Chaos Rush mode, Sonic headed straight towards Suprion lying against the wall, and immediately followed the impact of Suprion hitting the crater's wall with another fist right to his jaw at full force. Suprion was immediately buried far into the wall, creating a path of cracks at the regular ground level. _That should be one._ Sonic dropped to his knees and hands and let out heavy breathes. This was already taking too much energy out of him.

He then heard a thud as Spurino finally slumped to the floor in the crater. Sonic hardly spent a second in Chaos Rush and Chaos Control.

"You're really something else Sonic," said Spurino weakly.

"And you're really becoming something that's annoying," replied Sonic. His good nature is all but gone from the constant fighting. Suprion remained silent.

"Whatever happened to Amy earlier?"

"I took her to the hospital during the moment you were in the air after you decided to dislocate her arms." Sonic then paused. "She really didn't deserve that. You're a coward for attacking someone who's weaker in order to just harm my heart. You're also not smart for doing that since you should have known I would react to it."

"It was worth it. Seeing that look on your face was satisfying enough." Sonic began to get angry once more. He slowly returned to his feet.

_I think it's time to finish this._ He walked towards Spurino.

"Uhh, what do you think you're doing?" Sonic simply continued to approach Spurino. Spurino then staggered to his feet. Sonic quickened his pace, and then started to run with a fist leading, quickly reaching well past Mach 5 an instant after starting to run. Spurino's eyes went wide as he saw what was about to happen next. Sonic simply continued to bear down on him but just before his fist was about to impact Spurino, Tails' unconscious body appeared right in its path instead. It was far too late for Sonic to stop his momentum and his fist slammed into the wall centimeters to the right of Tails' unconscious face. Sonic's face instantly turned into horror as he recounted what nearly happened. He closed his eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief as he realized the only reason Tails' face was still intact, was because his own morals were intact.

_And to think that I was giving him one last chance._

His rage immediately became inflamed as Sonic pulled his fist out of the wall and spun around. He could almost predict what was about to happen next. Two large energy waves headed straight towards him and Tails. Sonic sprinted towards the two, keeping his hands outstretched, catching the energy waves with his palms and quickly closed the distance between him and Suprion and Spurino. Both of their eyes went wide at the failure of their plan. Within the next few milliseconds, Sonic deflected the two waves upwards and then punched Suprion and Spurino out of the crater and into the air. He jumped up, initiated Chaos Control and Chaos Rush and blasted towards Suprion and Spurino. He grabbed both of their throats and shot straight to the floor, slamming them into the ground below. Not even millisecond passed when he shouted:

"CHAOS BLAST!"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Sonic opened his eyes, but it made no difference. All around him was completely pitch black. In fact, if it wasn't for him testing out what he thought felt like his eyes being opened by touching his them, he would have guessed he lost control of his eyelids. However, soon he got further confirmation that he was, in fact, seeing the world around him. After he touched his eyes, he realized he was able to see the rest of his body perfectly clear. It was unusual because, usually in darkness, you're unable to see yourself, but he was having no problem as if his body was self-illuminated, but not so much that it was giving off a glare of escaping light.

Sonic looked around him. It was quite an interesting sight. He saw all of his friends: Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Amy and Shadow. One by one, as he looked at them, they began to start moving as if they are interacting with random objects. Perhaps it is how they look like in the real world. However, when he looked at Shadow, rather than animating, Shadow just faded away. Sonic immediately felt rush of sadness. He lost him. He doesn't know how or why, but now Shadow is no longer trying to be anything like a hero. He's just doing his own thing. _Sure hope he won't do anything stupid this time._

"Shh! You might wake him!" said a voice that seemed to be coming from the darkness itself. Sonic knew the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite make out who it was.

"What!? I'm just happy he's okay! He must've taken a beating!"

"Ya, knowing Sonic, he probably did."

At this point, Sonic was completely confused at what he was hearing. It's not making sense. Then somebody gasped.

"He's moving!"

Suddenly, Sonic felt pulled upwards quickly. He wasn't quite sure how this was happening, but he was moving. He then blinked, but when he opened his eyes, he was invited into a new world. He was unable to make out what was around him. There was far too much glare. Slowly his eyes adjusted, and then he panicked when he realized there were 5 people around, but settled down as soon as he identified them. It was Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese and Amy.

"Hey guys," he said weakly. His body, clearly, was not up to the task of moving at all.

"Hey Sonic," Tails immediately replied.

"Hold up," Sonic said bewilderedly, as he put the pieces together. "You woke up."

"Ya," Tails replied. "I'm not 100% sure, but I think Spurino or Suprion held my mind captive somehow, putting me in a coma."

_Wait a minute, I forgot those two._

"Where are they!?" Sonic said with more urgency in his voice. He tried to sit up, but his body plainly didn't respond with enough strength.

"Relax Sonic," Amy urged. "You took care of those two."

"Chyea!" Knuckles scoffed, "And left a beautiful landmark for all the planes to see!"

_ The Chaos Blast. _He wasn't sure how he learned how to do that. He remembered Shadow showing it to him once, but Sonic deemed it as overly destructive, and not to his taste. It sure came in handy though, that he can't deny. Sonic sighed as he looked around him for the first time. He didn't realize his location at first, but at the first real glance, he noticed where he was. He was sitting in the hospital, but it seemed like a very ordinary room; nothing that spelt ICU.

"Sonic, you saved the world again," Cheese spoke in her high pitched voice.

Tails chuckled.

"Hey you guys, you know I wouldn't let you guys down. I can't." Sonic looked at Knuckles. "Where were YOU? I sure could have used some help not too long ago."

Knuckles looked down to the floor and then replied.

"After the Master Emerald was shattered, it teleported me and itself to that other weird place that you, Shadow, and the other two decided to crash. I was transported back to Earth along with you guys, but seeing the power all 4 of you had, I decided to sit this one out."

"Smart," Sonic smiled. "Those punches they were throwing were not light at all. Tails," Sonic started as he looked at Tails, leaning against his bed like the others. "I really missed ya buddy. Don't get mind-captured again! I don't care who it is, if it's an alien or what! They do that again, both of you will be answering to me!"

Everybody chuckled and then fell silent as Sonic looked out the window. Through the curtains and way in the distance, he could see what looked like a black hedgehog standing on a tree limb. The black hedgehog nodded, and headed off the tree at max speed.

"Alright you guys," Sonic began. "Don't mean to crash the party, but…I gotta get…some-." He closed his eyes, and immediately went back into deep breathing.

_Note to reader: Thank you all for reading this so, oh so long story. It's been a pleasure over the last 6.5 years to write this. I also apologize for the length of time it took to complete this story, but somewhere along the way, I became exceedingly distracted (lol). Anyway, seeing that we've reached the end of the story, it would be greatly appreciated that I got a few reviews highlighting the strengths and weakness of this story as I plan on starting another novel, this time focusing on a new take of Spider-man. I'd wish to improve my writing in any way I can. However, please ignore the absolute terrible grammatical errors that are likely to be event prior to Chapter 32, I was much younger that time, and I hope it had improved from Chapter 32 onwards. Once again, thank you for reading! If you're interested in the Spider-man story, please be patient. I've finished the plot lines, I'm just working out the kinks. I don't have a title yet, but it's most certainly NOT going to be named Spider-man. I plan on doing something relatively big, and there's no guarantee it will be published on this site first. If there's any changes, I'll try and find a way to let you guys know. Until then, feel free to read this story over as many times as you like and pray never closes down._


End file.
